Written in the Stars
by tvdfanpam
Summary: Ana meets Christian at that fateful interview. Christian can't stop smiling, no one can believe it! Fun and fluffy story. HEA. No cheating. AU Slightly OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Written in the Stars**

 **By Tvdfanpam**

 **Chapter 1**

 **The Future Mrs. Grey?**

 **A/N: This idea came to me while driving and listening to the radio. It will be a fun lighthearted story.**

"Kate, is this what you wanted me to wear?" Ana asked as she examined the blue dress hanging on the hook just inside her closet door. She heard a big sneeze then the sound of someone blowing their nose.

"Yes Ana. I was going to give that to you for graduation. It will be fine to wear for an interview." Kate said in the doorway with a box of Kleenex in her hand. She sneezed again loudly. "Wear the black Jimmy Choo's with it." She sneezed again and started coughing. Ana rushed over to her and took her elbow and helped her back into her bedroom and into bed.

"Thanks Kate. I will be happy to wear that. Please stay in bed. I have your questions and I will be fine." She assured her roommate. Kate was supposed to interview Christian Grey a self-made billionaire in Seattle Washington that afternoon for the WSU Vancouver student newspaper but she was suffering from a bad cold.

Kate and Ana were roommates who were almost through with their very last semester of college. Kate was the editor of the student newspaper and Ana was an English Literature Major so how hard would it be for her to step in for Kate and do an interview for the newspaper? No, she hadn't ever interviewed anyone before but she was thinking it wouldn't be that hard would it? Besides no one else was available; it was Ana or reschedule.

Kate was in no condition to do it. She had woken up yesterday morning with a scratchy throat and a cough and runny nose and today she couldn't stop sneezing. You would think she was holding a cat or something with the amount of sneezing she was doing. It was enough to try the patient of a saint which Ana was pretty close to. She put up with Kate's revolving bedroom door every other weekend and never let on that it bothered her.

Ana smoothed down her dress and took one more look in the mirror before grabbing her purse and the keys to Kate's car. Her car was old and she wasn't sure if it would make the trip from the college town of Vancouver Washington to Seattle Washington. She said good bye to Kate and locked the apartment door behind her.

She took a few minutes to type in the directions into the vehicle navigation system then found a radio station that would take her into Seattle. She was set for the almost three hour drive. Her overnight bag was in the trunk. Not knowing how long the interview would take, she was prepared to stay overnight in Seattle if needed. Ana was not a great driver since she avoided it with her clunky car that she was hoping would last another six months. Driving at night especially since it had started to rain was not something she was looking forward to.

One pit stop and Ana was nearly there. She had to find the parking garage down the block from Grey Enterprise Holdings or Grey House as it was known in Seattle. After parking the car and taking a minute to refresh her lipstick she slung her Coach bag over her shoulder and beeped the car locked. She checked her phone and sent Kate a quick reply that she made it before walking to the front of the building and going inside.

It was a beautiful building and decorated in modern colors of black, grey and white with abstract paintings on the walls. She walked up to the receptionist and checked in. "Please go up to the 20th floor and check in with Andrea Parker." She was given a Visitor badge to clip onto her dress which she awkwardly clipped to her neckline. After thanking the receptionist she made her way to the bank of elevators that were on the left side of the lobby and went up to the 20th floor.

There was another reception desk when she got off the elevator on that floor. She went up to the desk with more confidence than she really felt and gave her name and that she was here from WSU Vancouver. The receptionist frowned at her. "A Miss Kavanagh was expected."

Ana smiled nervously. "Kate Kavanagh is ill so she sent me in her place. We are both students at WSU Vancouver." Ana explained. She could hear a rather loud terse discussion in the hall and turned to see what the commotion was about. A tall man with red hair and wearing an expensive suit met her gaze. He walked away from the man he was talking to and came towards Ana.

"Mr. Grey, Miss Kavanagh is ill. Anastasia Steele came in her place." Andrea called out rather breathlessly staring at the red haired man. She was afraid he would throw the girl out since he didn't like surprises.

Instead he smiled at Ana not even looking at Andrea as he spoke. His whole face lit up when he saw the petite brunette standing there in her demure navy dress.

"That is fine. Hello Miss Steele. I'm Christian Grey. How are you today? How was your drive from Vancouver?" He asked all of these questions in a rush as he took her hand in his and shook it gently. Ana felt a tingle down her arm. She was mesmerized by his grey eyes. He was very good-looking! Kate didn't mention that. She thought the man she was sent to interview would be old or at the very least middle aged. He was a self-made billionaire after all!

Ana smiled at him. It was hard not to. He put her at ease instantly. "Nice to meet you Mr. Grey. Please excuse the confusion. Kate Kavanagh is my roommate and she is ill. She asked me to do the interview for her instead." Ana explained softly. He let go of her hand and stepped to the side to allow her to walk in front of him.

"This way to my office Miss Steele. Would you like something to drink?" He asked politely. Ana asked for tea or water. "Andrea, get Miss Steele some iced tea." He demanded then turned back to Ana and escorted her into his office still smiling.

Andrea scurried off to get some iced tea. She was amazed at the kind tone of voice he used with Miss Steele. Andrea was used to him yelling at everyone except her and she couldn't remember the last time she saw him smile at anybody. She wondered if he even aware that he was talking to her like that.

James Farmer came around the desk and still had that look on his face that people have when they didn't deliver the results that Christian Grey asked for. Andrea smiled at him weakly.

"Who was that chick? We need to hire her." He said trying to lighten the mood. Andrea laughed softly.

"If we are lucky, she could be the future Mrs. Grey." Andrea answered as she walked over to Mr. Grey's office and knocked on the door then went in with Ana's iced tea.

"Thank you Andrea. I appreciate it." Ana said softly as she took the drink from her and took a sip of it then sat it down on the coffee table. She turned slightly and looked into his grey eyes again. "Mr. Grey, thank you for allowing this interview. Kate was very excited to have such a distinguished businessman agree to an interview. Since this is last minute, I haven't had a chance to even review the questions. I had to leave early this morning to drive up here. We will find out together shall we?" She said by way of apology as she looked down at the list of questions and frowned slightly. "Kate is my roommate and she typed out these questions but I am not sure if I have the right list." She frowned again and a little v formed between her eyes. Christian wanted to smooth it out.

He knew she was speaking to him but the little v between her beautiful blue eyes had distracted him. They were sitting on the Italian leather sofa that he had custom made for his office and he could smell her perfume. He tried to scoot closer to her without being obvious. He still hadn't spoken to Ana. She was a little unnerved. She made a little sound like she was clearing her throat then closed her mouth when Christian Grey started speaking.

"I started this company while I was still at Harvard. I was bored with the curriculum and came up with a business model for my company. I presented my idea to my grandfather my junior year during Christmas break and he surprised everyone including myself by giving me the startup capital. I didn't go back to school. Instead I bought a company that was small but needing an influx of cash to get it to the next level. I sold off outdated equipment and was able to turn a profit once I upgraded the technology and changed the way they were doing business. Just because you have always done something one way doesn't mean that is the only way to do it." He smiled and leaned back into the seat, crossing his left ankle over his right knee.

"Your name is on the outside of the building. Is this your headquarters?" Ana asked timidly. He nodded.

"My business takes up this whole building. I also have business interests in New York, Los Angeles and Chicago." He explained.

"What charities do you support and why?" Ana thought that was a pretty good question. He smiled at her again.

"I was adopted as a small child so I like to support children's charities. My parents started a charity called Coping Together that helps single parent families dealing with drug abuse and poverty. Next weekend is their major charity event for the year. Would you be interested in going with me as my date?" He asked smoothly. She stared at him dumbfounded.

"Are you asking me out on a date? To a charity event?" She asked confused. Kate had mentioned that he was a recluse that wasn't seen out in public very often and always alone.

"Yes Miss Steele, may I call you Anastasia? I go to these events but I never take a date even though my family always tries to set me up with someone. They won't know what to think about me bringing a date." He said with a smile on his face. He hadn't hardly stopped smiling since he saw Ana standing in his lobby.

"Ana, I like Ana. I'm not a Russian Princess. I'll get back with you on the date." She said softly as she looked down at her notes again. He certainly thought she looked like a princess. He couldn't take his eyes off her. She was the prettiest, most feminine woman he had ever met!

"You mentioned you were adopted, were you in the foster care system very long? I don't know a lot about adoption but I thought all children had to go into foster care while the prospective parents were screened."

He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "I don't know a lot about that time in my life Miss Steele." He ran his hand through his unruly hair. It looked like he needed a haircut, it was a little on the long side. Then he sighed really big. "This is why I hate interviews. This really doesn't have anything to do with my business." She smiled kindly at him.

"I certainly won't ask the next question then. It is more invasive than that one." He leaned over to look at the paper. She flipped it over so he couldn't see. Kate was really crazy if she thought that Ana was going to ask him if he was gay?!

They talked about his charitable contributions to South America. He was also working on a program to help women in underdeveloped countries learn skills so they could support their families. He knew that even in the US a lot of women were unprepared to support their families on one small income. Although he dropped out of Harvard his junior year, he went back at his parents urging and completed his bachelor's degree online.

Ana was impressed with the young man beside her. He made a lot of money but he gave a lot of it away to help the less fortunate. He was sincere in helping single mothers and minority women better themselves. Instead of having a big Thanksgiving dinner every year in their family home, the Grey family served dinner that they paid for at the downtown Women's shelter and then helped with the clean-up.

Ana looked at her phone and was surprised at the time. She had been there for two hours! She jumped up in surprise. Christian stood up with her. "What is it?" He asked in alarm.

She started gathering up her things. "We have been talking for two hours. I need to be on my way. It's almost a three hour drive back to Vancouver although I am not sure I will drive back tonight. I don't like driving in the dark while its raining." She said as she stuffed notes in her bag and grabbed her phone. He grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"Have dinner with me. I have enjoyed talking to you. It's my turn to ask you questions. I would be happy to get you a hotel room for tonight so you can get a fresh start in the morning. It's raining and I would be more comfortable knowing you weren't driving home in the dark." He gave her a megawatt smile and Ana lost her train of thought.

"Okay I will have dinner with you. I didn't have lunch. I could get myself a motel room on the edge of the city after dinner though."

"I keep a suite at the Four Seasons for out of town business associates. I'll put you up there for the night. We can have dinner there then you can just go upstairs to your room afterwards." He picked up his phone without waiting for her consent and buzzed Andrea. "Andrea, book Miss Steele in the executive suite tonight at the Four Seasons." Ana could hear Andrea in the background and then Christian hung up.

"That is very kind of you. Thank you. I don't need preferential treatment though. I would be happy at the Holiday Inn." Ana said softly, wringing her hands. She wasn't sure what to think about his over the top treatment. He smiled at her and noticed she had her car keys out.

"Oh no Miss Steele. Only the best for you. I'll have your car sent over to the hotel if you will give me your keys." She gaped at him.

"That way, we can take a tour of the building and then ride over to the hotel together." She handed the car keys to him in a daze. He was a smooth operator and she was under his spell. He smiled at her obedience. He took her hand and led her out of his office. His personal security/bodyguard/driver was waiting for him out in the lobby. "Taylor, have Sawyer take Miss Steele's car to the Four Seasons Hotel. We will be having dinner there tonight. Andrea, table for two at the restaurant for 7:00 pm." He barked at his employees.

"Taylor, is it?" Ana said tentatively. "I parked in the parking garage at the end of this block. It's a silver Mercedes convertible on the third floor by the elevator. Thank you for taking it to the Four Seasons for me. I really appreciate it. I don't know where the Four Seasons Hotel is located although I guess I could find it with the navigational system." Ana rambled on while Taylor stood there in shock. He wasn't used to being thanked for doing his job. He smiled down at the small brunette thinking that she must be special for the boss to invite her to dinner. He heard Christian clearing his throat and turned to the boss.

"Taylor, I am going to give Miss Steele a tour of the building. Meet us downstairs in 45 minutes." He glared at Taylor to dismiss him who tried not to smile. He coughed to disguise his laugh.

"Sir, we will move Miss Steele's car and I will meet you at the front entrance with the SUV in 45 minutes." Taylor nodded to Ana then walked off to find Sawyer and tell him the boss has finally found a woman!

Christian showed Ana the 20th floor which mainly consisted of his office, conference room and his security offices, his second command's office and a few other executives. They toured the remaining floors causing a sensation wherever they went. No one had ever seen the boss escorting someone on a personal tour of the building and he was smiling! It was the first time they had ever seen him with a woman beside family! Secretly more than one person thought he was gay!

They walked down the grand staircase from the second floor to the lobby and to the waiting car. Christian didn't even notice his employees standing around in shock at his behavior. He was focused on the beautiful brunette with the big blue eyes who had her small soft hand in his. He didn't want to let go of it! He couldn't remember ever holding hands with a woman before and it was wonderful! He had a full on tingle in his hand and arm. Taylor held the door open for them and Christian helped Ana get in the car. He admired her calves, loving the way her shoes made her ankles look so small and dainty. She was very ladylike in her navy blue dress and heels!

His phone buzzed and he pulled it out of his pocket. It was a text from his brother Elliott. He wanted to know if Christian wanted to go out for dinner and drinks since it was Friday night. He texted back that he was busy. Elliott texted back immediately. **Busy doing what? Working late again bro?** He smiled and turned to Ana. "Would you mind taking a selfie with me? My brother thinks I am working late!" She leaned in against his shoulder and he snapped a picture. He sent it to Elliott who dropped his phone in surprise when he saw a picture of his brother and a pretty brunette! And his brother was glowing!

Christian's phone started ringing. "Sorry Ana, my brother is calling. I'll only be a minute. Hello?" Christian answered.

"Bro, who's the hottie?" Elliott asked excitedly. "Are you going on a date with her? Can I meet her? Where did you meet her? I'm happy to know you like girls, we thought you were gay!" Christian actually laughed.

"Ana Steele and I are going to the Four Seasons for dinner if you must know." Christian said smiling at Ana. "No you can't go with us. I saw her first." He said as he winked at Ana then grabbed her hand.

Elliott couldn't believe his ears. His uptight brother was joking with him!

"Okay bro! Have fun! Call me later! Love you man!" He hung up and immediately called his sister.


	2. Chapter 2

**Written in the Stars**

 **By Tvdfanpam**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Meeting Elliott**

 **A/N: Thanks for all the interest in this new story. It will be mostly fun but a few unexpected things will be thrown in there. Pinterest for this story: pcwbooks/written-in-the-stars, check it out.**

Ana and Christian laughed and talked during the short ride to the Four Seasons Hotel. Ana couldn't believe that this beautiful wild haired man was interested in her. She felt like she was the only person on earth when he was talking to her. He kept touching her; I guess he wanted to make sure she was real!

Dinner was fun! Good wine, great food and stimulating conversation. Ana talked about herself with him more than she had with anyone else. He kept asking questions; he wanted to know everything and so she told him. She told him about her childhood and her mom being on husband number five and her staying with her stepdad Ray so she wouldn't have to move every year in school. He asked about her future plans after graduation and she told him about her possible intern with Seattle Independent Publishers.

He made a mental note to research that company and see if it was one he would be interested in buying. He didn't have a publishing company under the Grey House umbrella because there wasn't much profit to be made in publishing. But if his girl was going to work there, he might want to buy it for her. Wait? What? No, he didn't mean that, well maybe he did. He was thinking since he met her that she was The One. Mia would laugh her ass off if she knew that then plan their wedding.

Ana discreetly yawned behind her napkin. She was a little tipsy from the good wine that flowed down her throat like honey. She didn't want this night to end but she was fading fast. Her feet hurt; the shoes were beautiful but painful. She might look great all dressed up but it was way more uncomfortable than she liked to be.

"I was going to suggest we have drinks in the bar but you have been yawning for the last ten minutes." Christian said caressing Ana's hand. "Would you like to call it a night?" He asked politely. He was hoping she would say no but could tell it was her bedtime.

"You must think I am a terrible lightweight. I have been up since 5:00 am with Kate. She woke me up sneezing and coughing and I had to make a run to the pharmacy for medicine. Would you like to come up to my room for a nightcap? We can raid the mini bar." Ana suggested.

Christian's phone buzzed again with a text. It was from Elliott. **Are you still on your date? I am in the lobby. I want to see this woman in person. Make sure she wasn't a blow up doll.** Christian threw his head back and laughed loudly then showed his phone to Ana. "Let's go meet my brother. He is in the lobby." Ana laughed with him and they walked hand in hand through the restaurant to the lobby where Elliott was pacing.

His eyes lit up and he ran over to them. "Hey bro, you did it! You had a real date! Fantastic! Hello, I'm Christian's older, better looking brother Elliott Grey. Let's ditch him and go dancing!" He tried to grab Ana's hand. She laughed and moved closer to Christian. Christian loved it! She knew she was his girl!

"Not happening. Nice to meet you though Elliott. We were going to go to my room and have a nightcap. We can go to the bar instead if you want to get a drink together." She suggested. Christian was glaring at his brother trying to get him to go away but it wasn't working. He sighed in defeat and led Ana and Elliott towards the bar.

"Cool. Tell me how you two met. I want all the dirty details." Elliott said as they slid into a booth in the bar. Ana laughed and looked at Christian.

"We just met today. I interviewed him for the student newspaper for WSU Vancouver. My roommate Kate was supposed to do the interview, which took her six months of shameless begging to get then she came down with a nasty cold yesterday and couldn't talk without sneezing her head off. No one else was available since it is midterm week so I said I would do it." Christian looked at Ana in shock.

"Let's drink to roommates with colds." He said and held up his shot. Elliott and Ana held theirs up and they all clinked glasses. "To Roommates!" That was the first of many shots. They drank to so many things that Ana lost track. Ana got up to go to the ladies room and Elliott leaned in and whispered to his brother: (only he was drunk and it wasn't a whisper) "Don't let that one get away. She's a keeper!" Ana could hear him from the hallway to the bathrooms!

"I don't plan on it. But I think we all have had a lot to drink and as soon as Ana gets back, I am taking her to her room." He said with a big smile.

"Do you know what to do with a girl when you get one alone?" Again Elliott thought he was whispering but wasn't! His brother tried to shush him then gave up and motioned for Taylor to come and get his brother.

"Taylor, take Elliott home. He's had a little too much to drink. I am going to escort Miss Steele to her room then I will get one for myself. I'll see you in the morning." Taylor helped Elliott out of the booth and took his arm since he was a little unsteady. Ana came back at that moment and Christian escorted her out of the bar and over to the elevators. He called the elevator and then scanned her room key to take her to the 10th floor where the company suite was located.

They stepped out of the elevator and walked down the short hallway to her room. Christian beeped the door open for her and motioned for her to go in first. He followed her in. "Will this be okay? Your bag should be in the bedroom. Sawyer said there was an overnight bag in the trunk." Christian was suddenly nervous. He wanted to kiss her now that they were alone but wasn't sure if she would welcome it.

Ana leaned into Christian and held on to him while she took off one shoe then the next. "Thank you. This is great. You are great! Are you going to kiss me or just wish that you did?" She asked softly. She was a little drunk and had lost her filter. That was all the encouragement he needed. He pulled her closer and touched her lips with his and swore the planets aligned and all that bullshit! She sighed into his mouth and he touched her tongue with his and he was drowning! Sure he had kissed a few girls, but it was NEVER like this! He reared back in surprise.

"I am so glad I met you Miss Steele." He softly caressed her face with one hand as he held her close to him with his other arm. She melted into him. "This has been absolutely I'm not even kidding the best day ever!" She leaned up and kissed him softly.

"I totally agree with you. By the way, that was my first kiss and it was Fantastic! Thank you for making it so special." She confessed and Christian stumbled back in shock.

"What! You have never been kissed before? You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. Surely, you have to beat men off of you with a BIG stick!" He was stunned. She laughed softly.

"I have spent the past four years with my nose to the grind stone to graduate top of my class. I did not have time for dating."

"That is wonderful news. That means you don't have a boyfriend?" He asked quickly. She shook her head no. He ran his hands through his hair. "I know we just met, but please say you will go out with me again. You never answered me if you would go with me to my parents' fundraiser ball."

"I would love to but I have to work and I don't think I can get the day off work on such short notice. I need to keep this job." She explained anxiously. "In fact, I have to be at work tomorrow at 1:00 pm so I will have to leave early in the morning. I need to check on Kate and do a few things before I go to work."

He tried not to let his disappointment show. "It's okay. I understand. Do you work every weekend?" He couldn't let her go without getting another date or seeing her again soon. She sighed and looked down.

"Yes, I usually work all weekend and one or two evenings a week. My dad helps me with expenses but I don't want him to have to pay for everything." She took his hand and looked in his eyes. "I would like to see you again. I could arrange to get off work the following Saturday if you want to get together then. You're hard to resist and very good looking." She winked to show her playful side.

"Great! I will come down and get you either after you get out of school on Friday afternoon or early Saturday morning." He was giddy and so excited to plan a date!

"Okay, I will let you know when I talk to my boss." He handed her his phone.

"Could I get your phone number? I want to be able to text you since I won't see you for almost two weeks!" She entered her contact info into his phone and then sent herself a text so she had his number too. He laughed when he saw what she put as her contact info. "Princess Ana, I like it! I think I am going to start calling you that from now on." She yawned again and he stood up and pulled her up with him. "Good night Princess. Dream of me. I know I will be dreaming of you. Would you want to have an early breakfast tomorrow morning before heading out?" He gave her puppy dog eyes.

"Okay, I will text you when I wake up. I am an early riser, fair warning!" She walked him to the door.

He leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. "So am I. I probably won't sleep a wink thinking of you. Sweet dreams Princess." He left and waited until he heard her put the bolt on the door then went to the elevator and rode down to the lobby and secured his own suite next to Ana's. He went back to his suite and showered and went to bed. He laid on his bed thinking of Ana while she was on the other side of the wall thinking of him. They both drifted off to sleep with a smile on their faces!

 **A/N: My husband was impatiently waiting for me to finish this chapter so we could go eat lunch, LOL. Hope you weren't too disappointed she didn't go to the ball! More fun to come!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Written in the Stars**

 **By Tvdfanpam**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Career Goals**

 **A/N: Thanks for all the reviews/follows/favorites on this story. I'm glad you like it!**

Ana texted Christian at 6:00 am that she was ready to go to breakfast if he was. He promptly texted back that he was right next door and would be there in a hot minute! He rang her doorbell twenty seconds later and she was surprised to see him looking so hot and not like someone who had drank three bottles of wine and several shots of liquor a few hours ago! She wondered aloud where he got the clean clothes!

"I had Taylor bring me some clothes this morning. I just live four blocks from here." He said grinning sheepishly. "Good morning Princess. You look even more beautiful this morning! Did you sleep well?" He asked politely leaning in to kiss her on the cheek. He smelled her hair!

"Yes I did. Thank you for the hotel suite. A smaller single room would have been fine. I loved the shower though. It was heaven!" He immediately looked alarmed, thinking about her in the shower naked and wet. "Are you okay? You look funny!" She asked. He grinned at her.

"I'm hungry! Let's go eat!" He was trying to distract himself from how good she smelled and what he would love to do with her in that shower! She grabbed her overnight bag and her purse and he took her bag from her and opened the door to the suite for her. "After you Miss Steele!"

They went down to the restaurant and ordered waffles and bacon and sausage and fresh fruit. Ana stuck with iced tea to drink since she was facing an almost three hour drive back home. "Do you work on the weekends Christian?" She asked as she poured warm maple syrup on her fluffy waffles.

"Usually until noon or 1:00 pm. On Saturdays; I don't work on Sundays at all. My mother likes to see my brother, sister and me on Sundays for dinner. It is the only time we get together as a family anymore.

On Saturdays, I try to answer emails I wasn't able to earlier in the week so on Monday I can begin fresh. I hit the ground running Monday morning at 6:30 am and don't usually stop until 6:30 or 7:00 pm each evening. Then there are the dinner meetings at least twice a week I have with my second in command Roselyn. We strategize and discuss business that we can't at the office; there is always someone around needing something." He explained. "When I started this business, I thrived on the constant interruptions, but now it irritates me and my poor staff takes the brunt of my anger."

"That is surprising. As the boss, you should be able to delegate more work." He looks sheepish.

"My family tells me the same thing. I guess I like to have my hands on everything." She grabs his hand.

"You will burn out by the time you are 30! When was the last time you went on a vacation?" She asked softly. "It sounds like you need one." He sat in silence for a few minutes trying to recall.

"The last vacation I went on was between my sophomore and junior year of college. It was a family vacation to Europe. Mia, my sister, was still in high school. She wanted to go to Europe to see castles. My brother Elliott thought it was a stupid idea but it was one of our most fun vacations we ever took as a family!" He had that faraway look on his face as he remembered.

"That sounds wonderful!" Ana said wistfully. "I would love to go to Scotland! That is on my bucket list of places to go before I die."

"I know you said you might have an internship with Seattle Independent Publishing; have you had interviews with any other companies?" He asked, changing the subject. She took a sip of her iced tea then wiped her mouth with her napkin before placing it in her lap.

"Actually, I do have a prospect. It is short term but it would give me some experience and would still be using my degree. Have you heard of Lakeside Preparatory School? It's here in Seattle." He laughed.

"Yes, I have. It's where I went to high school. I spent a lot of time in detention there; I was a very angry young man with touch issues." He confessed. Ana's mouth dropped open.

"I have touched you several times and hugged you!" She said in amazement. He smiled at her face.

"Yes you did and I hope you keep touching me. I liked it a lot." He raised his eyebrows at her. She laughed at his silly face. "Back to Lakeside; what was the position you were interested in?" He was on the advisory board.

"They have an opening for an Academic Librarian assistant for the summer term. It would only be for 30 days but it pays $4000.00! Plus, it would be great to have that on my resume. I could take my time to find something I really wanted after that. Who knows, they might keep me on in the library or as a substitute teacher if it goes well."

"If you want to apply, go for it. I could call someone and possibly get you an interview. I have some clout in this town." He said modestly. She gaped at him. "You would have to sell yourself though. I bet you could do that." He told her sincerely.

"Well, I do want to apply for that job. Please don't buy the job for me though. I would always wonder if I got it on my own merit. I have a perfect 4.0 GPA Mr. Grey." She said in a rush. "I have skills; I have been working in the campus library for four years now!"

"If you don't get a call from them, I would be happy to get your name added to the short list." He said seriously. "I admire you for putting so much effort into your education Ana. Let me know if you need help getting a job, I mean it." She smiled at him.

"That is so sweet of you but I really want to do this on my own. Thank you anyway." He smiled back at her. He was going to call Bernie Noe the Head of the School when he saw Ana off to Vancouver. His girl wanted a job at Lakeside, she was going to get it if he had anything to say about it! They finished their breakfast chatting about what they were going to do on their date.

"Have a safe trip Ana. I am so glad you interviewed me. I need to send flowers to Kate Kavanagh to thank her for getting sick!" He joked, but not really. He was going to call and order flowers after Ana left. Not just for Kate but for his girl too! "Text me when you get there. I won't be able to concentrate on anything until you do." He was sincere as he hugged her to him and kissed her softly. "Laters Baby."

He watched her drive off and turned back to the hotel. Taylor was waiting in the lobby for him. "I want Sawyer to go to Vancouver to watch over Miss Steele. Book us a suite at the Heathman for next week. We are going to work out of Portland." He took his phone out and dialed a number. "Hello mother. How are you?" He listened patiently to his mom tell him about her week. "Are you still in Junior League with Dottie Noe? I need to get in touch with Bernie today." He smiled at her response. "Excellent! Will you text me that number? Great! Thank you Mom. I love you, talk to you soon." He hung up and smiled when he got a text from Grace and immediately called the Head of the School at Lakeside.


	4. Chapter 4

**Written in the Stars**

 **By Tvdfanpam**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Phone Conversations**

Elliott Grey called his sister Mia after he woke up Saturday afternoon. He tried to call her last night and she didn't answer his call. He had a massive headache thanks to all the drinking he had done the night before. He took some Advil to dull the pain. Mia screeching in his ear was making it worse.

"Did you take a picture of her?! I want to see this chick. I thought Christian swore off girls after his disaster date with that psycho Leila!" Mia screamed into the phone. "What's her name?"

"Her name is Ana and she is really nice. She's very pretty. You'll love her. She's a college student." Mia was stunned into silence. "You'll have to ask Christian for a picture."

"Why did you get to meet her and we didn't?" Mia pouted. "I want to meet her too!" Elliott laughed at his sister's attitude. "Maybe you will see her at the Coping Together Ball next weekend." Mia squealed.

She hung up with Elliott and texted her other brother: Elliott spilled the beans. Send me a pic of your new girl! . Christian sent her the selfie he had sent Elliott. Mia was stunned speechless then ran into the kitchen. "Mommy! You've got to see this!" Grace jumped a foot in the air almost dropping the carton of milk in her hand. She put her other hand on her heart and turned around.

"Mia, what have I told you about screaming in the house? You scared me!" Mia stood there shaking her phone grinning at her mom like a maniac. "What do you have?" She knew it was useless to scold Mia. She was the spoiled baby of the family.

"Christian has a girlfriend!" She showed Grace the selfie of Christian smiling, actually smiling with a pretty girl beside him. She took the phone from Mia so she could look closer.

"Oh, she's pretty. What's her name? How did he meet her? Were they on a date? Your brother called me earlier and didn't say a word!" She fretted as she studied the picture some more. Her younger son looked so happy and she teared up thinking that he might have found someone! She handed the phone back to Mia and picked up her own phone lying on the counter and dialed her younger son's number.

"Hi mom. I got that number, thanks-" Grace cut him off before he could finish.

"Don't hi mom me. Mia showed me a picture of you and your new girlfriend. When were you going to tell me that you had a girlfriend? When do we get to meet her? Is she coming to the ball next weekend? She's very pretty. What's her name?"

"Take a breath mom. Her name is Anastasia Steele and I just met her yesterday. We are going out again but she can't come to the ball because she has to work Saturday. She's not my girlfriend yet." He pulled on his hair, this was why he didn't tell his family his business. They wanted to know everything! "Elliott's calling me, I'll call you back." He hung up with Grace then answered Elliott's call. "Thanks for telling Mia about Ana asshole. She told mom and mom called me and chewed me out for not telling her!" Elliott laughed like a hyena into the phone.

"Paybacks are hell bro! I called dad and grandpa too! Heck, I should post that picture of the two of you on Twitter! Ha, ha, ha! I think I will do that! See how long it's there before TMZ puts it on their website!" Christian hung up on him. He didn't have time for that today! His phone rang in his hand. "Hi Princess. I thought you were driving? Shouldn't you have both hands on the wheel?" He asked anxiously. Ana laughed in the background.

"I'm using the Bluetooth. Both hands are on the wheel. I hate driving long distances and needed to talk to someone or die of boredom so I thought I would call you. Is this a bad time?" She asked breathlessly. She didn't usually take the initiative and call a man, her mom would tell her that was forward; that she was being too eager?! Ana didn't care though, she liked Christian she thought he liked her if the vibe he was giving off was any indication. She sure hoped he liked her after kissing her silly!

It was his turn to sound breathless. "No, this is a great time. He waved Taylor away and shut the door. He went into his bedroom and stretched out on his bed and got comfortable. He had a good view of the skyline from his bed and didn't get to see it much. "What is your week like next week?" He asked casually.

"Well, I have two tests next week plus my regular classwork. Then I have to work Tuesday night and Thursday night and of course Saturday and Sunday as usual. Wednesday I only have one class at 9:00 am then I am free the rest of the day." She said. "It's almost over, I keep telling myself that."

"Would you like to have lunch on Wednesday? It just so happens that I am in Portland for the next week on business." He tried to sound like it was planned all along and failed.

"Stalking me already Mr. Grey?" She laughed gaily into the phone. "Lunch sounds great! I know a little place we can go."

"Is it close to campus?" He asked trying to get details. She laughed again.

"Yes, right off campus. My apartment. I will cook lunch so we don't have to go out. I love to cook and can throw something together pretty quickly. I do it all the time for Kate and myself."

"Most women want me to take them to a fancy restaurant so they can be seen with me. I don't get many offers of a home cooked meal." He said playfully. He got up off the bed and walked over to the window to look out at the view.

"You already fed me twice in less than 24 hours! It's my turn. Do you really have business in Portland or did you just decide to come to me since I couldn't come to you?" She asked quietly.

"Both. I can do business anywhere. That is the joys of being the boss and I do want to see a certain co-ed from WSU this week. I have to send her flowers." He was giddy with excitement. He loved the teasing back and forth. Ana laughed at his enthusiasm. "What kind of flowers does your roommate like?"

Ana's jaw dropped open. "What! Really?"

"Yes really! I want to thank her for getting sick! Otherwise, we might not have met! I should buy her a car but since she has a sweet Mercedes, I'll just send flowers instead." He reasoned and it warmed his heart when Ana giggled.

"Well, okay. Just make sure my bouquet of flowers is twice as big as hers and we won't have a problem." He laughed.

"Got it. Princess, I need to go so I can wrap up some loose ends. Don't forget to text me when you get home. Glad you called. See you Wednesday." They both hung up with a smile.

 **A/N: Fun chapter! His family is so happy for him, they can't stay out of his business!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Written in the Stars**

 **By Tvdfanpam**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Big Ass Flowers**

 **A/N: Thanks for all the reviews/favs/follows on this story. Almost 10,000 views already and it's only been up a week! You guys rock!**

Ana made it back to her apartment without incident. Kate was sitting on the sofa with her legs crossed and her laptop on her lap. "Hey there Kate. Whatcha buying?" Ana said as she shut the door behind her.

"Shoes, or maybe a new pair of jeans. Not sure. Just browsing right now." Kate moved the laptop to the coffee table and turned to Ana. "How was the interview? I want to know everything." The Kate Kavanagh inquisition began.

"The interview was two hours long then he gave me a tour of his building. All 20 floors!" Kate gaped at her best friend. Ana grinned back at him. "He has his finger in a lot of pies." Ana dug out the notes she took and gave her the tape recorder with the interview on it. "I hope you can write an article with this material. I asked a few different questions than what was on the list. I hope you don't mind."

"No I don't mind at all, thank you so much for doing that Ana. I am feeling better today but my throat is still scratchy. Was he nice, what was your impression of him?" Kate asked sincerely. Ana sat down beside her best friend.

"He was very nice to me. I didn't have any trouble getting him to talk to me." Ana giggled then laughed out loud. "We went out to dinner after the tour then met up with his brother for drinks at the hotel bar. His brother was a lot of fun. He gave me the impression that Christian didn't date much."

Kate stared at her wide eyed. "You called him Christian? I heard he was very formal and insisted most people refer to him as Mr. Grey."

"He asked me to go to his family's charity event next weekend, the Coping Together Charity Ball. I told him I couldn't because I was already scheduled to work. I would have to give at least two weeks' notice in order to get time off, so he is coming to Portland next week. We are going to have lunch together Wednesday." Kate's mouth was wide open.

"He likes you! Ana's got a boyfriend!" Kate singsonged in a silly voice. "Four years living together and not one date! I guess I know now why no one turned your head." She giggled. "There is a shortage of young good looking billionaires in this town." The doorbell rang. She popped up. "I'll get it." She ran to the door and looked in the peephole. "Somebody got flowers!" Ana smiled and sat up. Kate opened the door and the delivery man cleared his throat.

"Deliveries for Ana Steele and Kate Kavanagh." He had a nice size bouquet of wildflowers in his hand. "These are for Kate Kavanagh." Kate took them from him and he bent down to get another bouquet that was sitting in the floor off to the side. It was a huge bouquet that hid his upper body, it was so big! "These are for Ana Steele." He said behind the flowers.

"Thank you." Ana said running over to get the flowers. Kate was laughing hysterically. She had never seen such a large bouquet!

"I guess you made a good impression on him." She looked at card attached to her own flowers. She sat her flowers down beside her laptop on the coffee table. Ana had sat her bouquet down on the breakfast bar in the kitchen. There wasn't anywhere else to set them where they could spread out without touching anything. "Get well soon. Sincerely Christian Grey. What does your card say?" Kate asked Ana as she put her card back in the envelope.

Ana wasn't sure she wanted to read the card from Christian out loud. "Umm, it's private." She stammered. Kate grabbed the card from her roommate's hand and danced away from her.

"You are more beautiful than any flower. Looking forward to our date on Wednesday. Christian Grey." Kate is stunned. "He's got it bad Steele." Ana blushes deep red and snatches the card away from Kate. "Wow, just wow."

Ana picked up her phone and took a selfie of herself and her flowers. She couldn't get all the flowers in the picture because they were ginormous! She sent the picture to Christian and thank you so much for the flowers along with a smiley face. He texted back immediately: They were supposed to be bigger than Kate's! LOL. Ana sent back a smiley face blowing a kiss. Her phone rang with an incoming call. "Hi." She said breathlessly, picked up her purse and bag and went in her room and shut the door. She could hear Kate laughing in the other room. "I just got home then the flowers came. Kate said thank you for hers."

"I asked for the biggest bouquet of flowers they had!" Christian had been pacing around his apartment waiting for Ana to let him know she was home. He tried to do some work after Ana left Seattle but was distracted with thoughts of her. "Can't wait for Wednesday Ana."

Ana laid down on her bed and got comfy. "What is your favorite food? Do you eat dessert? I want to make you something special."

"I will eat anything you make but pizza with anchovies. That is a never gonna happen, not going to try it dish." He said playfully.

"Noted. No anchovies. What about beef liver and onions? Or something with a lot of garlic?" She couldn't stop a giggle from escaping.

"I plan on kissing you a lot. So that depends on whether or not you have an extra toothbrush." He loved the teasing back and forth. It made him feel alive! Ana laughed again.

"So no garlic or onions. Peanut butter sandwiches it is!" She grabbed her laptop off her side table and set it on the bed in front of her. She was going to check out easy to prepare recipes on Pinterest. "I can't wait for Wednesday either."

They talked for another hour then Ana had to go get ready for work. Kate teased her about her flowers and her date and told Ana how proud she was of her interview skills as she followed Ana around the apartment. Kate had listened to the recording and thought Ana asked some interesting questions. "I'll be able to write a great article about him with your notes and the interview. Thanks again for doing that Ana."

"Anything for you Kate." Ana hugged her friend and left to go to work.

 **A/N: Pictures of the flowers are up on Pinterest: pcwbooks/written-in-the-stars; check it out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Written in the Stars**

 **By Tvdfanpam**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Go Big or Go Home**

 **A/N: I tweaked the story a little bit to make it more cohesive. You might want to go back and read from the beginning. No major changes, just subtle ones.**

Ana worked her shift on Sunday afternoon at the library then studied for her tests coming up that week until bedtime. She got up early Monday morning and did yoga in the living room while Kate slept in. Kate wasn't feeling completely well yet so she skipped yoga. Ana went to her first class of the day at 8:30 am anxiously awaiting Wednesday when she would see Christian again.

Christian was touring the campus with the Chancellor Monday morning while Ana was in class in the English Building. He wanted to see if he could get a glimpse of Ana and he was going to donate money to the college, particularly the farming division. He was interested in funding draught resistant crops to be planted in third world countries. He wanted to do his part to help feed the world.

"My girlfriend is graduating in May. I may be interested in setting up a scholarship fund for English Literature Majors in her name. That's in addition to the donation to the farming division." He said to clarify. "That would have to be ran by her first."

The Chancellor was busy trying to figure out who his girlfriend was without being obvious. He could think of five senior girls that he knew in the English department but hated to hazard a guess.

He didn't want to seem eager but the English department was often overlooked in scholarships. There just wasn't a high demand for a degree in English Literature unless you became a writer or went into publishing. Most English teachers had Bachelor of Science in Education degrees.

They happened to be walking by the English building and the Chancellor decided to give Christian a tour of it. There were some updates that needed to be done and he knew from experience in dealing with other donors to strike while the iron was hot. He showed him the main lecture halls that needed new audio visual equipment and new seating. He was just about to introduce him to the head of the English Literature Department when a class let out and Ana walked out with some other students.

Ana did a double take when she walked out of her class; there was Christian! She saw him talking to the Chancellor of the University. What to do? He spied her and smiled in her direction.

"Here's my girl now. How are you Ana?" He said as she walked over to the group; he kissed her on the cheek and took her hand. "How was class? How did you do on your exam?" He asked in a rush.

"Class was good, I am fairly confident I passed my exam." She said shyly. The Chancellor and the Head of the English Literature department was staring at her. "Christian what are you doing here? I didn't think I would see you until Wednesday." She was a little breathless now.

"Taking a tour of the campus. Chancellor Vaughn was showing me the new farming division and we walked by the English Building. I am going to partner with the University to develop draught resistant crops." He left out the major donation and the possible scholarship. He was so happy to see his girl and kept stroking her arm.

The Chancellor didn't know what to say now. He was amazed that _The Christian Grey_ was dating Anastasia Steele. She was in the top 1% of students at the University! He thought she studied all the time! He had never heard a bad word about her. All of her professors loved her. She was a model student!

"Ana, good to see you again. Are you ready to graduate? I can't wait to hear your speech at the ceremony." Chancellor Vaughn said to let Christian know his girl was speaking at graduation.

"Thank you Chancellor Vaughn. I can't believe you talked me into that!" Ana joked with him.

Christian stood beside his girl and marveled at her. Beautiful and brains! The total package. Also sweet and a good kisser, she smelled nice too. Ana put a slight pressure on his arm bringing him back into the conversation.

"My last class gets out at 5:30 pm. Call me later? I have to get to my next class." Ana whispered softly so only Christian could hear her.

He kissed her softly again on the cheek, smelling her hair again.

"Laters Baby. I'll call you." He said as she walked away. He turned back to the Chancellor. "Where were we?"

The next two days flew by for Ana. She was really busy with school and work. She found a recipe on Pinterest for Lasagna that could be made ahead and put in the oven to bake when ready to serve. Salad was made ahead too and she would put the French bread in the last ten minutes with the lasagna. She raced around cleaning the apartment. Ana and Kate had both been so busy with exams that the apartment was a little messier than usual.

Kate helped Ana clean the bathroom and Ana's room. "Don't sleep with him on the first date." Kate said seriously. Ana gave her the stink eye as she fluffed a throw pillow and put it on the bed.

"Is this a do as I say not as I do moment?" Ana asked making Kate laugh.

"Yes it is. You don't want to do something you might regret. Just don't rush into anything. He's the first man to catch your eye. Do we need to talk about birth control? Do you need condoms?" Kate was serious. "I won't ever judge you Ana and I won't stick my nose in your business either. Doesn't hurt to be prepared for anything that might happen."

"Thank you mom. I bought some condoms. Not that I think we will need them today but I believe in being prepared!" Ana giggled. "Please let's talk about something else. Help me find something to go with my favorite jeans." The girls ran into Ana's closet to find a pretty shirt.

"Don't do anything that I would do!" Kate said hugging her roommate. "I have to work on the newspaper until 8:00 pm tonight. I'll text you when I start back to the apartment."

Ana smiled at the joke and let Kate out and locked the door behind her. She sat the table and then put the lasagna in the heated oven. Christian would be there soon and she wanted to have everything done before he came over. Her phone buzzed with a text message: I think I might be at the wrong apartment. No one is answering. You are at home? Ana opened her door and stuck her head out; she saw Christian standing at the next door down.

"Get down here. You don't want to wake up Jose. He works nights. He won't be happy if he doesn't get his full 8 hours!" Ana said as she motioned for Christian to come into her apartment.

He looked around and spied the huge bouquet of flowers. "Pretty flowers!" She blushed.

"Thank you. That is the biggest bouquet I have ever seen ever." He handed her a bottle of wine.

"This should go with lasagna. I hope you like red wine." He kissed her on the cheek. "The lasagna smells great! I can't wait to try it."

She put the wine down on the counter and turned around to find Christian in her airspace. "Hello Princess." He gathered her in his arms and kissed her passionately with lots of tongue. "I wanted to do that Monday but was afraid to do that in front of the Chancellor." He kissed her again. "How much longer until you graduate Miss Steele?" He asked as he kissed her neck, smelling her hair. It smelled like heaven and he couldn't get enough of it! "I assume since you are planning on working in Seattle after graduation that you are moving there soon?"

She squirmed in his arms, aroused by his nearness. "Yes I will be getting my very own place in a few months! Kate will be sharing an apartment with her brother. They are both going to go to graduate school in Seattle in the fall. I wanted my own apartment anyway so we will be parting ways in May." She was breathlessly thinking she might need those condoms after all!

"I might know of some one bedroom apartments that recently became available." He said still kissing her neck trying to remember that he came for lunch. He was ready to skip lunch and go straight to dessert!

"Where would these apartments be located?" Ana asked. She knew he was up to something and was having trouble keeping her wits about her.

"My apartment building Escala. It was recently renovated. I know they reconfigured a few floors to accommodate more single units. After the economy took a downturn, there were several floors that stood empty for a long time."

"I'll put it on my list. Why were you in the English building Monday?" She suddenly remembered that she wanted to ask him that question. He smiled a breathtaking smile.

"The Chancellor was telling me that the English Literature department doesn't have as many scholarships to award as other departments. I may be able to help with that. He also wanted to show me where improvements needed to be made to some of the classrooms." He answered truthfully. "Shall we have some wine?" He asked to distract her.

 _He wasn't sure how to bring up the scholarship yet. She told him she was a very private person and he wasn't sure how she would react to having her name attached to a scholarship. He had planned to ask her to be his girlfriend before he brought up the scholarship anyway. He also needed to tell her that Sawyer was shadowing her now. He was afraid someone would try to kidnap her once word got out that they were a couple. He hoped they would be a couple!_

They sat on the sofa drinking wine waiting for the lasagna to finish baking. "Ana, I can't wait any longer. Will you be my girlfriend? I haven't had a serious girlfriend before just mostly one night stands." He blushed at that admission rubbing his neck in shame. "Ahh, there was one chick that thought we were engaged after two dates! But seriously, you are the first girl that I couldn't stop thinking about." He took her hands in his and stared deep into her eyes. "Since I met you, I wake up thinking about you. I go to sleep thinking about you. You are the kind of girl I want to take home on Sunday to meet my family. The first moment I saw you, I thought **there she is, the girl I have been waiting for my whole life!** I couldn't stop smiling I was so happy." He was pulling on his hair, nervous to be confessing this to her!

Ana sat there in silence, stunned. She didn't know she had tears in her eyes until Christian wiped one away with his thumb. "Wow! You go big or go home!" He grinned at her and took her hand again.

"I'm not saying let's run off and get married, but let's see where this goes!" She leaned over and stared into his eyes looking very serious.

"If you break my heart, I won't recover." She thought about it for a moment. "I'm yours. No more one night stands for you mister." He laughed at her bossiness and grabbed her off the sofa and twirled her around the room. He was giddy with success. He had a girlfriend! "Now, tell me about the chick who thought she was engaged to you!?" She demanded.

 **Okay, so in case you didn't know, this is a love at first sight kind of story.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Written in the Stars**

 **By Tvdfanpam**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Lasagna for Two**

 **A/N: Thanks for all the positive reviews for this story. I love how excited everyone is about this.**

"I'm yours and that means YOU are mine." Ana said possessively as she kissed Christian back. He grinned at her.

"I agree. We are together!" He was so happy at that moment. Ana was his girlfriend and he had never felt so alive in his whole life, not even when he made his first million!

The timer on the oven dinged signaling the lasagna was ready. Ana ran to the kitchen to get the food out of the oven. Christian came up behind her with both wine glasses in his hands and sat them down on the counter so he could pour more wine into them. They dished up their food and took their wine to the small dining alcove to eat.

"This is delicious Ana. Are you a self-taught cook?" Christian asked as he sopped up the remaining sauce with his bread. He was almost licking the plate it was so good!

"Yes, my dad and I had to eat and he is hopeless in the kitchen. He can make coffee and a peanut butter sandwich but not a lot more than that." Ana laughed. "He tried to make grilled cheese sandwiches one time and had the heat under the pan too high. They were black on the outside and the inside wasn't even melted. We went out for pizza after throwing the sandwiches in the garbage."

They laughed and talked their way through dinner enjoying each other and finding out they had several things in common. They both were very well read. Christian had a library in his apartment and confessed that he had read every book in there. That was one of his rules; if he bought a book for his library he had to read it before it went on the shelf. They might be first editions and rare books but he wasn't a snob. He had to like all the books in there and he could say that he picked them out himself.

"Speaking of books and libraries, I submitted my application and resume online for that librarian's assistant position at Lakeside Prep. Fingers crossed I hear back from them soon!" Ana took a sip of her wine. "I also got a call from Perkins Cole LLP about a Library Technician position. It's in their Law Library. That is a little above my comfort level. This past week I have sent out resumes for ten different positions. Hopefully I will get a call back from one of them."

They were back on the sofa and Christian took Ana's wine glass out of her hand and sat it on the coffee table along with his glass. "With your GPA and a recommendation from the Chancellor of the University you can work anywhere you want." He kissed her and held her close. It wasn't close enough for him so he lifted her up and sat her on his lap. "This is much better." They made out on the sofa for a while. Ana slid off his lap.

"No more distracting me with those lips and hands Mr. Tell me about the girl who thought you were engaged. Why did she think you were engaged?" Christian had a pained expression on his face and grabbed his hair with his hands, pulling on it. Ana reached up to stop him from pulling all his beautiful hair out. "I won't tell anyone." She said gently, caressing his hand. He relaxed.

"Leila Williams was a girl I met when I was a freshman at Harvard. She was in my freshman Sociology class and came in late on the first day of school and sat beside me. She asked me for my class notes and we studied together a few times. She didn't know anybody at school and asked me to go with her to her Sorority Mixer. I went with her and we went out one more time with a group of students. She assumed that we were dating after that and I don't know why because I never led her on, we didn't even sleep together. She got my mother's number off my phone one time when I went to the bathroom and called her. Told my mom we had been dating since the first day of school and recently got engaged! My mom called me to congratulate me and I didn't know what she was talking about. I confronted Leila and she said she loved me and was going to marry me. I couldn't believe it! I told her no way and not to sit by me in class or try to call me or text me anymore. She was tracking me with an app on her phone so she would show up wherever I was saying what a coincidence it was! She had already bought a wedding dress! She told the Resident Assistant in my dorm that we were engaged and wanted to surprise me in my room so he let her in. I came back from class and she was naked in my bed. After kicking her out, she was so upset that she tried to slit her wrist. I didn't get the courage to date anyone for three years after that."

Ana rubbed his arm in sympathy. "Thank you for telling me that. No one wants to feel responsible for someone else's pain. Sounds like she had some mental health issues." Ana had a soft heart and knew what it was like to be rejected by someone she loved. "Did she get help?"

"Yes, her parents came and got her. When they went to her dorm room to pack up her things, she had the walls covered with pictures of me and she had a diary full of wedding plans. She didn't come back to Harvard, I lost track of her. I just hope she found someone to return her love. Is it bad that I was relieved that she didn't come back?" He whispered quietly as Ana leaned against him, holding his hand.

"I don't think it is. You were relieved to avoid any more awkward situations with her. She was probably so embarrassed by the whole ordeal that she couldn't face you so she didn't go back to Harvard. If that was me, I would have avoided you like the plague."

"Do you have any old flames in your past that you want to discuss on our first official date? No, it's actually our third date!" He sat up and turned to Ana. "Do the first two count as two dates since they were in the first 24 hours we met?" His playfulness returned. Ana smiled at him.

"I don't know! You are trying to confuse me! I'm almost sure it is our third date." Ana laughed. "Kate gave me the sex talk this morning before she left." Christian almost spit out his wine. "Yeah, she told me not to sleep with you on the first date, so according to Kate this is our first date!" Christian coughed and Ana pounded him on the back. "She was going to buy condoms if I didn't have any!" Ana was on a roll. "I told her I already got some."

Christian picked up a giggling Ana and threw her over his shoulder. "Which bedroom is yours? I think you have had too much wine!" She pointed to the one on the left. He took her in there and laid her down on her bed. "Your room smells like your shampoo. I love the smell of it. What kind is it? I may have to buy stock in it." He laid down beside her and looked down at her; he was propped up on his elbow.

"You are so weird! I'm not telling you what kind of shampoo I use." She giggled. "I don't have any old flames but the guy next door has it bad for me." Christian made a fish face. "He has asked me out at least 17 times!" Christian tickled her ribs making Ana laugh and squirm.

"Is that the f***er Jose whose door I knocked on by mistake?" Ana nodded yes. "I'll have to wake him up on my way out and set him straight. I'll make sure he knows you have a man now." He bent down and kissed Ana softly on the lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down closer to her. He deepened the kiss and could feel his heart racing and his pants tighten. He broke off their kiss and laid down beside Ana on the bed trying to still his heart and libido. "I know you have condoms Ana but I don't want to rush this. When we make love I don't want to worry about roommates coming in or having to be somewhere because once I have you I won't want to let go of you." She blushed down to her toes at that admission.

She took his hand in hers and squeezed it. They laid there catching their breaths for a few more minutes. "Thank you. I'm a virgin in case you didn't know." She whispered. He squeezed her hand in response. He rolled over onto his side to face Ana. He brushed her hair off her face, caressing her face with his hand.

"I figured that out on my own Miss Steele since you said you never had a boyfriend. That just raises the bar to make your first time extra special." He kissed her again then rolled off the bed. "We are getting out of here, too tempting. Let's take a walk. I saw a botanical park on the way here." He pulled Ana off the bed and she slipped on her shoes and they walked hand in hand out the door and down the street.

 **A/N: Did anyone else catch the Grey brothers' references on The Big Bang Theory last night? They were talking about names for their kids.**

 ****My internet has been down for the last three days so I am posting what I have ready for this chapter. It's not as long as I intended but I thought I would post while I could.****


	8. Chapter 8

**Written in the Stars**

 **By Tvdfanpam**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Weekend plans**

Christian left Ana reluctantly at her door Wednesday afternoon since he had a call from his number two in his company Rosalyn. He had to take a meeting with some of his staff about a new deal they were working on. He went back to his hotel and spent the next four hours on a teleconference call. He ended up heading back to Seattle; his staff needed him to handle the deal in person.

Ana cleaned up the kitchen and put the leftover food in the refrigerator to eat later. Kate would be hungry when she got home. She got out her backpack and worked on homework until her phone buzzed around 7:30 pm. **Headed home, put your clothes on!** Kate texted. Ana rolled her eyes at that and texted back: **Home alone and fully dressed, LOL.** Kate sent back a happy winky face. Ana got up and got the lasagna out of the fridge and cut off a piece for Kate and slid it onto a plate and put it in the microwave for her roommate to heat up when she came in. Then Ana gathered up her books and put them in her backpack and took it to her room.

She changed into her pajamas and grabbed her phone and went into the living room to wait for Kate on the sofa. She saw a new text message from Christian: **Wish I was with you instead of working**. Ana sent a selfie of herself in her new pj's: **Getting ready for bed. Wish you were here too! Smiley winky face.**

Christian almost dropped his phone when he got the selfie of Ana in her pajamas. He sent back: **Thanks for sending me a pic, it's my new screensaver! I like it!** Ana texted back: **Perv** He laughed out loud: **I'm your perv! Smiley face.**

Kate came in and dropped her keys on the table by the door. "Honey, I'm home." She called out to Ana.

"In here." Ana called back and Kate walked into the living room and dropped down on the sofa beside Ana.

"What a long day! I'll be glad when we get the last edition of the paper finished. How was your date? Did you save me any lasagna? I'm starving!" Kate said with a big yawn. Ana pointed to the kitchen.

"It's waiting for you in the microwave. Just heat and eat!" Kate jumped up and ran in there and soon Ana heard the microwave running. "My date was great! I have a boyfriend!" Ana said proudly. "No sex yet though." She blushed at the admission.

"Plenty of time for that after you get to know each other." Kate said as she took a bite of her lasagna. "Mmmm, this is great Ana. Thanks for leaving some for me. Did you just stay here or did you go anywhere else?"

"We went to the Botanical Park and walked around for a couple of hours. He had to go back to his hotel for a meeting though." They watched TV for another hour and a half then Ana went to bed. She had to get up early Thursday for class. Kate stayed up trying to catch up on her homework. The next morning Ana got up and took a shower before heading out to campus. She left Kate to sleep in on her half day.

" **Good morning Princess. Have a good day at school. Call me between classes if you can**." Christian sent Ana a text just as she was walking into her first class of the day. She sent back a quick good morning to him before she put her phone away for class. Her professors had a strict no phones out policy during lectures.

"Hi handsome!" Ana said into the phone. She was walking to her next class. "How is your day going?"

"It's better now that I have heard your voice." He said. He was in a meeting and he signaled that he was going to step out of the room. Ros(short for Rosalyn) smirked at him. He glared back at her. "I'm actually in a meeting, I'll step out. I just wanted to tell you I had a great time yesterday and can't wait to see you again."

Ana giggled into the phone. "You just want me to feed you again!" He laughed with her.

"You are a very good cook Miss Steele, bonus points to you."

"Well, you are very good looking Mr. Grey, extra bonus points to you." She was having fun talking to him. He could always make her day!

"Well, if we are giving extra points for looks, you get more. You are so beautiful baby." His staff was staring at him in shock. In his haste to get out of the room, he left the door open. Everyone in the room could hear his whole conversation. He usually made grown men cry at least once a day. They had not EVER seen this side of him. Andrea knew he was talking to Miss Steele and if she had to bet, she was well on her way to being Mrs. Grey.

Rosalyn got up and closed the door. "Back to work people. Mr. Grey has a girlfriend, thank the lord for that. Now, look at page 4 of your booklet…"

"I wish I could have stayed the week in Portland near you. The deal I have been working on needed my expertise and the buyer wanted to meet with me in person. So I came back to Seattle late last night. I may have to go out of town early next week too. That means it may be a while before I can see you again." He was pulling his hair in distress. "Are you sure you can't go to the ball on Saturday night with me?" He wasn't going to beg. He just missed his girlfriend already!

Ana sighed. "You know what? I will ask. The most they can say is no. I'll call right now and find out."

"Thank you baby. I appreciate it. Let me know if I need to donate money to the library for a new wing as incentive!"

Ana laughed. "Not going to happen. You would insist on naming it after me and that would be super embarrassing! I'm at my next class. I gotta go. I'll text you when I hear something. Have a great day!"

"You too baby!" He hung up and went back to his meeting. "Ros, catch me up." He said as he sat back down at the head of the table.

Ana sent a quick text to her supervisor asking for Saturday off. She crossed her fingers then put her phone away and took out her book and small laptop and got ready for her next class. It was an hour and a half long class and she sat there on pins and needles the whole class wondering if she was able to get off work or not. Sunday the library would be closed during her normal shift to wax the floors. She grabbed her phone after class and nearly dropped it when she saw that her time off request had been granted. Yea! She would have the whole weekend off! Her supervisor said ok since she never asked for time off before! She sent a quick text to Christian: **YOU HAVE A DATE SATURDAY NIGHT!**

Christian had been staring at his phone waiting breathlessly for Ana to text back and nearly leaped out of his seat when he saw the text! "Let's take a break people." He grabbed his phone and ran out of the room much to the astonishment of the people sitting around the conference table. "Hey baby! I am so happy you get to go to the ball with me." He was practically screaming he was so excited. "I haven't ever taken a date to these types of events before so be prepared to be stared at!" He was so happy! "People will be staring anyway because you will be the most beautiful woman in the room."

"Dial it down a notch mister." Ana laughed. "You would think I agreed to marry you or something! I just realized that I don't have a ball gown." Ana said in dismay.

"Not to worry. I was hoping you could come so I kind of already bought you a dress." Christian confessed. "I have a personal shopper at Neiman Marcus and she sent a dress over. Always be prepared, that's my motto!"

The next two days flew by as Ana was super busy with school and work. Friday afternoon she ran out of her last class of the day and went straight back to her apartment. Christian was waiting for her in the car with Taylor driving. "Hi princess! So good to see you!" He jumped out of the car when he saw Ana walking down the sidewalk. He ran down the sidewalk to meet her. "My family is super excited that I am bringing a date to the ball tomorrow. My sister Mia will probably squeeze you to death hugging you."

"That doesn't make me nervous at all." Ana said. Christian hugged her close and kissed her.

"Let's get your bags and go. I want to take you out to dinner tonight at my club." He said eager to get on the road. They walked hand in hand to Ana and Kate's apartment. Kate came out of her bedroom as they walked in the door.

"Ana be sure and take pictures! I can't wait to see pictures of you in your dress!" Kate was super excited for her best friend. "Have fun and remember to take those condoms." She thought she was whispering the last part but evidently not as Ana's face turned bright red. She hugged her bye.

"I'm so glad you are staying with me tonight Ana." Christian helped Ana into the car and got in beside her. They waited for Taylor to get the bags put in the trunk then he got in and they were on their way back to Seattle. "I know we haven't known each other very long so I had one of the guest rooms prepared for you." He actually had it redecorated specifically for her. It was done in shades of pale pink and white and silver. His sister Mia helped him and she stocked the walk in closet with pretty clothes and shoes too. He wanted her to feel at home, so he might have gone a little over the top!

"That's so considerate of you." She was touched that he wasn't going to pressure her to have sex with him. That made her feel better and more comfortable. She relaxed against him. "So what is the name of your club? Or is this just one of many clubs?" She really didn't know how wealthy he was or how much property he owned. He rubbed his neck, embarrassed.

"We'll be going to the Mile High Club tonight." Not to mention all the businesses and apartment complexes, too numerous to mention. Oh, a jet and a helicopter! He wouldn't mention the radio stations or restaurants. The last five years his net worth had quadrupled. "This is just one of four that I own in Seattle." He needed to have the talk with her someday about his wealth. He didn't want to brag but she didn't have a clue! He liked that about her, she didn't seem to care that he was uber wealthy.

They talked about Ana's move to Seattle after graduation and he convinced her to view the apartments for lease in his building while she was there that weekend. He just had to have her close by! Ana had a lot to do in the remaining few weeks before graduation; get a job and get an apartment, get furniture for the apartment, get a new car! The list seemed endless.

"We are here sleepyhead." Christian patted Ana's arm to gently wake her up. She fell asleep in his arms; he loved it! He spent the rest of the way smelling her hair! He still didn't know what brand she used!

They pulled into the underground parking garage and parked in one of the Penthouse reserved spaces not realizing that he owned all six of the cars parked there. Ana grabbed her purse and Christian helped her out of the car. Taylor got the bags out of the trunk and followed them to the elevators where they made their way to the top.

"Oh, this is beautiful!" Ana exclaimed, walking into the large open living/dining room. There was a fireplace and a black grand piano and huge floor to ceiling windows with a breathtaking view of the Seattle Skyline. "I would stand here at the windows all day if I lived here." Ana had her nose to the glass! Christian stood there in awe as he watched his girlfriend enjoy the view. He was enjoying her enjoy the view!

"There is a terrace through there." He gestured towards the dining room. "The view is even better out there." Ana ran over there like a little kid and opened the door and ran outside.

"You live on top of the world." She said in awe. "You can see the water from here! I love it!" He laughed.

"We can go out on the water Sunday; I have a boat." She smiled at him.

"Of course you do!" He grinned back at her.

"Would you like to see your room, Miss Steele?" He said. She reluctantly came back in and shut the door behind her.

"Yes sir, I would." She followed him through the apartment and he led her upstairs to a beautiful room. It had pale pink walls and a king sized white upholstered bed with a pretty chandelier above it. There were mirrored side tables with lamps on either side of the bed. The bedding was plush: white down comforter and soft pink cashmere blankets. She stood there in wonder then narrowed her eyes. "It smells like fresh paint in here. Did you paint this room just for me?"

"Yes baby I did. Isn't pink your favorite color? Do you like it? I can always have it painted a different color if you hate it." He couldn't tell if she liked it or not by the look on her face. "I actually had the room done just for you." He couldn't stop talking. "Mia helped me and we redid the closet too." He might as well confess everything. "There is a whole wardrobe just for you in there." He hung his head. "I wasn't sure what you would need so I might have gone a little bit overboard." There he told her everything. Well, almost everything. He would tell her about the jewels tomorrow when he presented them to her. They were bought to go with her dress for the ball. Beautiful earrings and a bracelet to match!

Ana threw herself on the bed laughing hysterically. "This is crazy over the top, you do know that?" He looked like somebody kicked his puppy. "I love the bedroom. I might want to move in, I like it so much." She couldn't help teasing him. He smiled at her.

"Well, if you moved in here, you wouldn't have to rent an apartment." He liked that idea, now to get her on board with it. That was even better than her being in her own apartment. I wonder if she would really would go for that! He was deep in thought.

"Kidding! I'm not going to move in with you after knowing you less than a month!" She giggled. "Thank you for the beautiful room. I am sure I will be very comfortable here this weekend." She clarified. "Let's get this over with: show me the closet!" He led the way.

There were rows of beautiful clothes and shoes. Ana couldn't speak. She had only seen this amount of clothes in a store! Then she saw it! It was a red beaded dress! That must be the ball gown! She picked it up and held it to her and looked in the floor to ceiling mirror. She turned to Christian with tears in her eyes. "I love it! It's exactly what I would have picked for myself if I had unlimited time to shop and an unlimited budget." She looked at the tag; it was an Elie Saab original with a retail price of $11,400.00 USD. She put it back on the rack with shaking hands. She sat down on the fancy chair in the closet.

He came over to her and kneeled down in front of her taking her hands in his. "Ana, I make over $100,000.00 an hour. Please don't fret about that dress. It took me less than 10 minutes to pay for it." He smiled at her, trying to make a joke of it. She fainted.

She woke up with Christian standing over her and Taylor and who she assumed was Christian's housekeeper. She turned bright red. "I'm so sorry! I was just so overwhelmed. I am so embarrassed!" Taylor and Mrs. Jones left the room. She turned over onto her stomach away from Christian. He touched her softly.

"No Ana, I'm sorry. I should have told you what to expect. You like me for me, not my money. You never asked me how much money I made or hinted at trying to find out what I am worth. You never expected me to spend money on you. Hell, our first real date, you cooked for me. I'll try to dial it down a notch! I've never had a girlfriend before and I wanted to please you." He said softly. "I'll take back the car I got you."

She giggled and turned over. "I don't need all of this. Just you." She reached up and kissed him on the lips pulling him down on top of her. "It's very sweet but way over the top!" She groaned. "Did you really buy me a car?"

 **A/N: I had fun with this chapter! Hope you like it. Now Ana knows she is dating Mr. Megabucks Billionaire Bachelor, LOL. Check out the Pinterest page for this story: pcwbooks/written-in-the-stars to see her dress and jewelry.**

 ****Thank you to everyone who has read/followed/favored this story. Over 25,000 views and the story was nominated for the month of March Works in Progress Poll on the Top Five FSOG Stories FB group.****


	9. Chapter 9

**Written in the Stars**

 **By Tvdfanpam**

 **Chapter 9**

 **The Ball**

Christian and Ana went to his club for a late dinner Friday night after they made it to Seattle then called it an early night. Ana was tired from her long day and Christian had a couple hours of work to do before he could sleep. Ana was asleep in her beautiful room by 9:00 pm. The next morning Christian was awakened by Ana knocking on his door. "Christian? Coffee's ready." He smiled although she couldn't see him.

"I'll be right out. I am going to take a quick shower." He jumped out of bed, surprised he slept in. A quick peak at his phone showed the time as 9:30 am. He overslept! He got tied up with a late night business call and didn't go to bed until after 1:30 am.

Ana had ventured into Christian's dream kitchen. She found a breakfast casserole in the refrigerator that just needed to be heated in the oven. Mrs. Jones was off on the weekends and she didn't know if Ana cooked or not so she left something for them to heat up easily. She also left a delicious looking fruit salad to go with the casserole.

She had already been in Christian's library and was in awe of the first edition rare books housed there. She didn't touch; she knew some of them were priceless and was afraid of handling them without gloves. She was content to just be in the same room as them. Last night Christian had given Ana a quick tour of the penthouse apartment before they changed and went out to dinner.

"Good morning beautiful." Christian kissed Ana on the cheek and took the coffee she handed him and walked over to the breakfast bar and sat down. He was happy to see Ana looking at home in his kitchen. "Whatcha making pretty girl?" He sniffed. "Something smells great." She smiled at him.

"Mrs. Jones left a breakfast casserole to heat up and a fruit salad in the refrigerator. I guess she didn't want to take a chance that I wouldn't be able to cook." Ana walked to the oven to turn on the light.

"Coffee is good though baby. You must be a whiz to figure out the space age coffee maker on the first try." He sipped his fresh brewed coffee in silence. Ana turned back around with a sheepish look on her face.

"Mrs. Jones left instructions on the machine. Otherwise, I wouldn't have had a clue how to operate it." She grinned at him. "I wasn't going to tell you unless you asked. A girl needs to have a little mystery about her."

"I'm sure there are lots of things to discover about you." He drank more coffee. "I look forward to it." He loved that she was more than a pretty face and wasn't afraid of doing things herself without needing someone to hold her hand. His sister Mia was a spoiled princess who had her own personal assistant to do chores for her and run errands. He wondered why she needed a personal assistant when she didn't even work.

"If you will set the table, I will bring the food." Ana said as the oven timer dinged signaling the casserole was ready then grabbed the fruit salad out of the fridge. Everything was placed on the breakfast bar and they sat side beside and enjoyed their breakfast. Christian had poured them each a glass of orange juice to go with their coffee.

"Would you like to have a walk around downtown baby? I could use the exercise. I normally work out every day but Sunday."

"I walk to school and back every day and then I get exercise at work by walking up and down the aisles of the library shelving books. Plus it seems like my classes are so spread out across campus, I must walk three miles between all my classes. So I am used to getting exercise every day too."

He was glad she wasn't opposed to getting out of the apartment. He was afraid if they stayed indoors, he might be tempted to canoodle with his girl on the sofa. He wasn't going to rush her. She was worth the wait. "I need to check my work email while you are getting ready." He said as he glanced at her pajamas. "I'll be in my office if you need me."

"I won't be long. Give me 15 minutes and we will be off. Do you think we can see those apartments today?"

"I'll find out. We might be able to squeeze them in this afternoon." He walked into his office and opened his laptop. He was going to email the realtor while he had a minute. Their day was packed; Ana had a hair appointment and Christian also had someone coming to his apartment later to fix her makeup and nails for the ball. He didn't know if there was enough time to see those apartments today but he would try to find the time since it was important to Ana. She told him she wanted to have a place to live before she graduated if at all possible. She was very organized and kept a list of things she needed to do and would check each item off the list when completed.

"Ready." She came out of her room putting on her earrings. She had her purse draped over her body and her phone in her hand. Christian was waiting for her in the living room, waiting by the full wall of windows. He walked over to her and kissed her on the lips.

"Even with your hair in a ponytail Miss Steele, you are beautiful." He hugged her and kissed her again. He was still stunned that she was his girlfriend. In his opinion she was the most beautiful woman in the world and he was so happy that she wanted to be with him. He now understood what beautiful on the inside meant. She smiled back at him and took his hand.

"You are such a sweet talker." They walked out of the apartment and went downstairs in the elevator and out through the lobby. "I love that staircase. It's striking." Ana commented as they left the building.

"It is certainly the focal point of the lobby. I have it on good authority that the staircase design was changed three times before the architect was satisfied." Ana goggled at him.

"Well, Mr. Grey since you are a fount of information this morning, you can be my own personal tour guide of downtown Seattle."

They walked around downtown then Christian took Ana to the salon for her hair appointment; he answered emails on his phone while he waited for her. They walked the two blocks back to his apartment complex where they viewed two of the available apartments before Ana had to be back upstairs to get her nails and makeup done for the ball. She was sipping champagne while she got a pedicure wondering if this is a preview of her life. "Baby, I hope you are enjoying your afternoon of pampering." Christian said as he wondered into the guest bathroom where Ana was reclining on a chaise. She raised her glass to him.

"This is the life." She joked. She giggled and drank another sip of champagne then sat the glass down on the counter. Her look changed to serious. "Mr. Grey, I can already tell you that this is going to be a once in a while thing. I didn't know it took 10 people to get me ready for a formal dinner and ball. I know I won't be doing this again for a long time."

He grimaced. "After this, I don't think I have anything else for a couple of months." He grinned at her. "Miss Steele, you will be the belle of the ball tonight, you know that? You will create a sensation and every eye will be on you." She visibly paled. "No baby. I mean you are so beautiful without any enhancements but with your hair up and your lovely neck on display…" He stopped at her obvious embarrassment. "It will be wonderful to have you on my arm. I can't wait to show you off."

She sighed. "Okay, I just hope I don't embarrass you. I haven't ever been to anything remotely like this."

"It will be fine. I promise I won't let you out of my sight." He left to go get in the shower. It was almost time to go.

Christian was wandering around the living room, going from the window to the kitchen to the dining room. He didn't realize he was pacing until Mrs. Jones came out of the kitchen. "Sir, would you like a glass of wine while you wait?" She asked politely, thinking that he needed to unwind a bit.

"That would be great Mrs. Jones. Thank you." She got a chilled bottle out of the wine fridge in the kitchen and poured him a glass and handed it to him. He smiled at her in thanks. Mrs. Jones gasped as she saw Ana in her dress. Christian turned around and nearly dropped his glass. He stared at his girlfriend in awe.

"See something you like?" Ana asked as she twirled around. "I feel like a princess. This is the fanciest dress I have ever worn." She said. Christian stood there with his mouth open in shock.

"You are beautiful Ana. A beautiful princess." He cleared his throat. "I have something for you." He walked over to her and handed her a pretty gift wrapped box. She eyed it suspiciously. "A little something to go with your dress." He tried to make it sound like it wasn't much. Ana unwrapped the box then she gasped when she saw what was inside: a platinum and ruby bracelet and a pair of diamond and ruby earrings.

Her eyes watered. "They are beautiful and way too much!" He shushed her as he took the bracelet out of the box and put it on her wrist. She took the earrings out she had on and quickly replaced them. A tear fell down her cheek. "You spoil me." She whispered as they stood in front of the mirror and admired her earrings. "Thank you so much. I will be a nervous wreck all night. I hope I don't lose one." She rambled on in shock.

"I am a lucky man and so happy you are my girlfriend. I will be nervous too." He whispered in her ear as they looked in the mirror together. He was tall and handsome in his tux and she was beautiful in her red dress and heels. He wrapped his arms around her. "Someone will see you and try to take you away from me. That is my fear." He kissed her on the side of her neck. She turned around to face him.

"No one is going to take me away from you. I'm yours remember? I will be afraid of all the single women and a few married ones too. You clean up really good Mr. Grey in your tux." He kissed her on the lips.

"Let's go baby." He took her hand and escorted her down to the lobby. He had rented a limo for the evening and Taylor was waiting downstairs with it. People actually stopped and stared as they made their way through the lobby. He only had eyes for Ana. She only had eyes for Christian.

The drive to the event was not too long. They drank a glass of champagne on the way and Ana was starting to relax when they pulled into his parents' estate. They were stopped at the gate to check that they had an invitation to the black tie event of the season in Seattle. When the guard saw who was in the car, they were waved on down the drive way.

The car stopped and Taylor got out and held the door open for Christian. He got out and buttoned his jacked then helped Ana out of the car. Flashbulbs were going off. "There will be a spread in the Seattle Times tomorrow, smile Ana." Christian said as he pulled her close to him. They smiled for the cameras.

"Mother, father may I present my girlfriend Anastasia Steele?" His parents stood there in awe as they watched their son with a beautiful woman hanging off his arm. She was not a bit nervous to meet them.

"Dr. Grey, Mr. Grey it is a pleasure to meet you. Christian has told me so much about you." She said politely, shaking hands with both of them. Grace couldn't stand it anymore and leaned in and hugged Ana.

"The pleasure is ours Anastasia. You are a very beautiful girl. Thank you for coming with our son." Grace said with tears in her eyes. She was so happy to see her son's beautiful girlfriend. Her mind was racing. She could tell by the way her son was acting that this was The One for him. "We'll talk later dears. You are seated at the same table with us." Ana and Christian went inside the large tent and couldn't find their seats for all the people stopping to greet them. No one there had seen Christian Grey with a woman and he was smiling.

They found their seats and didn't hardly get sat down before Mia saw them and came running over. "Oh my God! She's so beautiful Christian. You're so beautiful Ana! It's so nice to meet you. I'm Mia, Christian's sister." Mia exclaimed in shock then she hugged Ana hard then hugged her brother. "You two make a beautiful couple. You will make beautiful children." Ana blushed and Christian glared at her to shush her. "What? It's true." Mia said rather loudly.

"Mia, how many glasses of champagne have you had?" Her brother asked. She smiled sheepishly.

"I lost count after three. It's a party, who cares. I needed something to get through this." She said with a smile as she kissed her brother's cheek. "Tomorrow, I might regret it but not tonight." She shrugged as if to say oh well.

The festivities got under way and Ana could see what Mia was talking about. There were a few tedious moments when the announcer tried to do a comic stand-up routine and bombed. The food was good even though Ana wasn't always sure what she was eating. Then there was an intermission before the dancing was to start so Ana went to powder her nose.

Mia leaned over to her brother and thought she was whispering: "Christian, I am so happy for you. She seems perfect. Can I plan your wedding? I can see you married to her." Mia was more than a little drunk. Christian tried to ignore her but she just got louder.

He stood up quickly when Ana came back. "Baby, would you do me the honor of dancing the first dance with me?" He asked formally, bowing to her. She giggled, Ana had had a few glasses of champagne too.

"I would be honored sir." He took her hand and they went out onto the dance floor. They danced and danced, the band was good and played a mix of old and new songs. Grace and Carrick sat at the table and watched in astonishment. Quite a few people at the ball stared at them dancing in fact. They danced like they had danced together always. There was only the two of the when they danced it seemed as they stared into each other's eyes. The pictures in the paper the next day showed them smiling at each other as they danced close.

Mia slid over to sit beside her mom as they watched the dancers. "I am going to start planning their wedding. They are made for each other." Mia and Grace both sighed in unison.

"Who's dancing with Christian?" Someone said as she sat down beside Grace.

 **A/N: Thank you for all the positive reviews to this story. I appreciate it. Check out Pinterest: pcwbooks/written-in-the-stars to see Ana's dress and her jewelry.**

 ****Due to some less than nice reviews, I tried to tone down the silliness. I hope that didn't change the tone of the story too much. It is hard to please everyone.****


	10. Chapter 10

**Written in the Stars**

 **By Tvdfanpam**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Still at the Ball**

Grace turned in her seat to see who sat down beside her. "Oh hello Rhian. That is Christian's new girlfriend Anastasia Steele. Isn't she lovely? She is graduating college soon."

"Hello Grace, Carrick." John Flynn joined his wife and shook hands with Carrick and kissed Grace on the cheek. "It's good to see him so happy. He looks at her like he just realized what love is." He nodded his head towards Christian still out on the dance floor with Ana. "It looks like he overcame his touch issues." They sat there in silence a few minutes watching the couple dance. "I don't think he has stopped smiling since he got here. I have been watching. "

Grace wiped a tear off her cheek. "So have I. I can't take my eyes off of them. I am afraid to blink. She interviewed him for her college newspaper. They have only known each other a week."

"Sometimes the best kind of relationships begin unexpectedly." He said sagely. "I met my own lovely wife on a blind date." He took Rhian's hand in his and raised it to his lips and kissed it softly. His wife smiled in response.

"If it's meant to be, it'll be." Grace said then laughed. "That sounds like song lyrics." They chitchatted with the Flynn's and drank more champagne. Christian and Ana came over to their table after the music stopped.

"Hello John, Rhian. Good to see you both." Christian said to the Flynn's. "This is my girlfriend Anastasia Steele. Ana, this is John and Rhian Flynn. John used to be my therapist."

"Nice to meet you both." Ana said shyly. Christian guided her to a seat and they sat down. A waiter that was walking by stopped to offer them each a glass of champagne. Christian took two glasses and then cleared his throat.

"I'd like to toast my new girlfriend Anastasia." He raised his glass in a toast. He couldn't get past the lump in his throat, he really wanted to say _the love of my life_ but he didn't want to scare her off. Ana blushed as if she knew what he left out. They raised their glasses to the toast and then the announcer came back on stage taking the attention off Anastasia.

"A big thank you to all of our donors tonight. Coping Together has received a combined total of $2,150,000.00. This year's donations topped last year's total by…" He stopped talking when someone came on stage to whisper in his ear. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I was just told that an anonymous donor has matched what was donated tonight for a new total of $4,300,000.00." He stopped talking when the applause drowned him out.

Christian leaned over to whisper to his mother, "It looks like you can build the new center this year." She gasped in surprise.

"Darling, are you the anonymous donor?" She whispered back. He shrugged. They turned their attention back to the announcer.

"Once again, on behalf of The Grey Family and the Board of Directors for Coping Together, we thank you for coming and for your generous donations. This year was a rousing success." More applause as people stood up to go.

"Mom, dad would you like to go with Ana and me out on The Grace tomorrow? We could do lunch. Ana has to be back in Vancouver tomorrow night by 7:00 pm. We won't be out too long that way."

"That would be lovely dear except I am leaving for New York City at 2:00 pm for a conference. I will be out of town til Friday. Could we do breakfast instead?" She smiled at her son.

Christian looked at Ana. She nodded back in reply. "That will be fine. How does the Fairmont Olympic Hotel sound? We could meet you there at 9:00 am."

"That sounds wonderful darlings. We will see you then. Have a safe trip home." She kissed her son and hugged Ana and Christian shook his dad's hand then took Ana's hand and they made their way to their car.

They had to wait in the long line of cars leaving the event. Ana curled up to Christian after she took her beautiful shoes off and promptly fell asleep. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her onto his lap so she would be more comfortable. He roused her when they pulled into the parking garage. "Cinderella, we are back from the ball. Time for bed." She snuggled into his arms.

"I had a great time tonight Christian." She said sleepily as she sat up and grabbed her shoes. "Thank you for inviting me. I really did feel like Cinderella. You sure know how to impress a girl on a date. How will you top this one?" She joked as she let him help her out of the car. He kept her hand and she held her dress up off the floor with her other hand. He took her shoes from her.

They rode up the elevator to the penthouse in silence. Well Ana couldn't stop yawning and Christian couldn't stop thinking about her sleeping in his arms. He wished that she could sleep in his arms all the time, preferably naked. They walked into the apartment and Christian saw an ice bucket with a bottle of champagne chilling on the bar with two crystal champagne flutes. Ana saw it and turned to Christian.

"I'll just change into something a little more comfortable." She turned her back to him. "Would you please unzip my dress? There is a tiny button at the top I don't think I can undo by myself." He caressed her neck as he did that then bent down and kissed the same spot.

"Hurry back." He said a little husky. "I will change and meet you back here for a nightcap." They both went to their separate rooms to change. Ana came back out 10 minutes later, her hair down and her face scrubbed clean of all the glamorous make up. She was carrying the box with the jewelry.

"Please put this in your safe. I'm sure you have one. I don't feel right taking those home with me." He frowned in annoyance. She walked over to him and touched his arm. "Just think of it as keeping them safe for me." He took the box and sat it on the dining room table.

"Whether they are in my safe in my office or your safe deposit box at the bank, those jewels belong to you Anastasia." He said taking her in his arms. "One, I don't have my ears pierced and two rubies aren't my thing." She laughed as he wanted her to. He kissed her firmly on the lips, pulling her closer to him again. Then he whispered into her ear as he held her: "For it was not into my ear you whispered but into my heart. It was not my lips you kissed but my soul." He kissed her neck softly.

Ana sighed into him resting her head on his chest. "I loved Jane Eyre. That was a beautiful quote. If you are trying to make me fall in love with you Mr. Grey, it's working." She said softly. "I would still like you without all the extras." She took a deep breath and moved so she could look into his beautiful grey eyes. "Ever since we met, a week ago, I've known that what this is between us is special. That the way we talk and laugh and act around each other is different than anybody else. That I will never meet anyone I can trust as much as I trust you and I think most people search their whole lives to find what we've just found." He wiped a tear off her cheek.

"The most beautiful part is I wasn't even looking when I found you." He kissed her on the lips. "I gave up, I thought I would always be alone. I know we have only known each other a week but I think I love you." He was just as surprised as Ana by that little revelation.

"I think I love you too." She said as she took his hand and led him to her bedroom. "I'm tired and need to go to sleep. Will you stay with me tonight?" He nodded and she pulled the covers back off the bed and got in. He went over to the other side and got in beside her.

"This is a first for me Miss Steele. I haven't ever slept with a lady; I mean, I usually send them on their way afterwards…" he stammered.

"I hope you don't break my heart Christian." Ana said softly as she cuddled into his side. She was asleep in minutes.

 **A/N: thank you to everyone who read/reviewed/followed/favorited this story. I'm glad you like it and I will try to keep the lighthearted tone of the story.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Written in the Stars**

 **By Tvdfanpam**

 **Chapter 11**

 **Sunday is a Funday**

Christian woke slowly. He was still in Ana's new room. He had thought he would stay with her until she fell asleep then go to his own bed. He had the best sleep of his life, no nightmares, no waking up early; just restful, peaceful sleep. Ana was still sleeping on her side facing him. She let out a sigh and opened her eyes.

"Hi." She laid there looking at him, not sure what to say. He said hi back. She giggled. "How long have you been awake?" She stretched her arms over her head as she rolled onto her back and yawned big.

"Not long. In fact, I just woke up right before you did Miss Steele." He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. She covered her mouth in horror and mumbled something about morning breath then she jumped up out of bed and ran into the bathroom and shut the door. Christian could hear the faint sound of her using the toilet then a flush then the water running in the sink.

Ana came back out with her hair in a ponytail. She stood over Christian still in the bed. "Good morning. I'll be ready for my good morning kiss after you brush your teeth." She stood there primly with her hands on her hips trying to be stern but spoiled it by laughing. Christian grabbed her and pulled her down on top of him on the bed and rubbed his morning whiskers on her neck. He flipped her over so he was on top of her. She tried to get out from under him but couldn't. "I can't breathe, you're smashing me." He started tickling her and she squirmed and tried to get away.

"You kept me awake most of the night snoring Miss Steele." He teased then laughed at her face.

"No, that was you. I had to turn you over twice." She teased back. She almost kissed him on the lips forgetting for a minute that he hadn't brushed his teeth yet. She made a face as she leaned back.

"What? Is my breath bad?" He breathed on her. She tried to hold her nose but he held her arms. "Sorry baby. I'll go brush my teeth. I want my good morning kiss too!" He got up from Ana and laughed when he saw Ana's red face. She was staring at his morning wood. "Good morning!" He smirked. She rolled her eyes at him.

He went through his bedroom to his bathroom and stared in the mirror. His hair was sticking up all over the place and he still needed to do something about his situation. He decided to take a quick cold shower, hoping to cool down his libido. He would have liked to made love to Ana but he didn't think she was ready for that yet. He jumped in the cold shower and that took care of his problem. He washed his hair after turning the water to warm and then finished his shower, brushed his teeth and dried off quickly. He dressed quickly in jeans and a white button down and went back to Ana's room to check on her.

He walked in quietly in his bare feet and was stunned to see her standing in the closet in her bra and panties trying to decide what to wear. He cleared his throat and had the pleasure of seeing her skin flush. "I like what you are wearing now. I don't think you can top that." She turned around and faced him.

"Get a good look." She turned around so he could see the view from the back raising her long hair so he had the full effect. Then she grabbed a pretty black dress with floral embroidery and put it on nonchalantly. He stood there in wonder, his mouth opening and closing but nothing came out. "You can think about that while we are having breakfast with your parents." She put on some cute sandals then grabbed a lightweight sweater to go with her dress. "We don't want to be late." She swaggered out of the closet and he followed her in a daze.

"I, um, I, need my shoes. I'll just get my shoes." He stammered. He couldn't get the image of her standing in front of him in her lace bra and panties out of his mind.

They went to the elevator and down to the parking garage in silence. Christian was stunned into silence. Ana was feeling very confident. Since Taylor was off on Sundays, Christian beeped unlocked his favorite car: the Audi R8. He helped Ana in and shut her door and went around and got in the driver's side. They drove through the streets of Seattle and pulled up to the Fairmont Olympic Hotel entrance and the valet held the door open for Ana. He got a glare from Christian when he tried to discreetly check Ana out.

They walked through the lobby to The Georgian Restaurant and Christian gave his name to the host. "Right this way sir and madam. The rest of your party is already seated." He ushered them to the corner of the restaurant where Mr. and Dr. Grey were seated. He held the chair for Ana and then handed them their menus and left.

"Good morning dears." Grace said happily, sipping her bloody Mary. Christian leaned over and kissed his mother on the cheek and half rose as he shook hands with his dad.

"Good morning mother, dad. I see you made it through another ball. Were you up very late cleaning?" He asked casually.

"No dear. We left everything until this morning. The cleaning staff was there at 6:00 am to take down the tent and take away everything. We have been doing this so long, it is routine now." She took another sip of her drink. "Did you see the Seattle Times this morning? You and Ana are on the front page. The headline was Prince (Not Always) Charming and Cinderella at the Ball. It is a beautiful picture of the two of you dancing."

Ana blushed. Christian smiled showing teeth. "Great! I'll call Andrea and have her get some extra copies." He said calmly to his parents.

The waiter came and they all decided on made to order omelets and fresh fruit. The fruit was chosen daily from Pike Place Market and was very fresh. Ana ordered a Mimosa and Christian had a bloody Mary. "We decided to skip the boat today. Ana had some errands to run and has to get back home so she can get ready for school this week." He put his arm on the back of her chair casually. His parents stared at their son, he was so relaxed!

"I enjoyed the ball last night. The decorations were beautiful. I loved the flower arrangements. It was a great idea to auction them off at the end." Ana said shyly. She didn't really know what to say to the sophisticated couple sitting with them. His parents made her a little nervous, truth be told. She had never done the whole breakfast with the family thing. Small talk was not something she was very good at.

"We were glad you came dear." Grace said kindly. "Your dress was beautiful and I loved your jewelry." Ana shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Christian took her hand and squeezed it.

"Thank you. It felt like I was in a fairytale." She said softly. She sat up straight and cleared her throat. "After breakfast Christian is going to take me to the Elliott Bay Book Company. I need to get a book for my English Literature class. I love bookstores and have heard that this is the best one in the whole state of Washington!" She got animated talking about the bookstore. "They are holding the book Picnic at Hanging Rock by Joan Lindsay for me. I am so excited to read it. It is a novel but is written like a firsthand account of three girls that went missing during a school field trip during the turn of the century set in Australia."

"Mia read that then she watched the movie. It's a little creepy. I won't spoil it for you though." Grace said kindly. "Christian said you were applying at his prep school as a librarian for the summer term?" She questioned gently. "Christian and Mia both went to the summer school program. They enjoyed it. Are you going to see if you can get on at the school for the regular school year as well?"

"Yes. I have an interview next week, Thursday. The position for the summer term is for a librarian assistant then for a tutor/reading coach/librarian assistant for the school year. They need someone to coordinate a study group for the high school English classes to prepare them for the college entrance exams. It would be like a book club that reads the required reading books for the SAT's and ACT's."

"That sounds like it is right up your alley." Carrick said. "Has Christian shown you his library yet? He has a bunch of old books, rare and first editions. He probably has that book you were talking about unless Mia still has it. I think he got it for Mia?" He looked questioningly at his son.

"Mia must have it. I am sure I don't have it and I am sure I didn't buy it for her. I haven't heard of it; I read every book I buy before I put it in my library." Christian said shrugging. "That doesn't sound like a book that would appeal to me. It would be a little creepy for me to have a book about schoolgirls from the turn of the century." He grimaced in distaste.

"I agree." Ana laughed. "It was written 50 years ago and they reprinted it for the anniversary." The waiter brought their food. Ana sniffed in appreciation. "This looks wonderful, I'm starving. I didn't eat very much last night." She confessed.

"The food is always exotic and daring at events like the ball last night. I don't always eat very much either." Christian confessed to the shock of his parents. They knew he always tried to eat everything on his plate since he didn't have much food to eat the first four years of his life before he was adopted. He took a big bite of his own omelet.

They made small talk for the rest of the meal and then Grace and Carrick had to leave so Grace could run home and get her suitcase and go to the airport. They hugged Ana and Christian and left. Christian took Ana's hand and they walked out of the restaurant and out the lobby doors. "We can walk to the bookstore if you want. It's not far from here." Christian said, kissing her cheek. "Thank you for coming this weekend Ana. It has been one of the best weekends of my life. I don't want to send you home."

"It won't be long before I will be here permanently. Just 10 weeks until I graduate from college." She kissed him back on the lips. "I can't wait to be closer to you either." She said reading his mind. "These next 10 weeks will be busy and should fly by, for me anyway." She chattered. "I thought you had to go out of town this week?"

"I do. I leave tomorrow and won't be back until Friday at the earliest. It's too bad you have class, I would have loved for you to go with me." They arrived at the two story bookstore and Ana's eyes lit up.

She grinned in anticipation. "I will definitely have to come back here and browse when I have more time. This is my kind of store." He held the door for her and followed her inside. They went to the counter and Ana waited her turn. She told them she ordered a book and they gave it to her and she tried to pay for it but Christian beat her to it with his credit card ready.

"You have to be quick Miss Steele to beat me!" He teased. She took her package with her book and thanked him and kissed him on the cheek with a smile.

 **A/N: Time will speed up next chapter. Thanks for all the awesome reviews for this story. I really appreciate it!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Written in the Stars**

 **By Tvdfanpam**

 **Chapter 12**

 **School's Almost Over**

Ana and Christian were in Ana's room; they had walked back to Christian's apartment from the bookstore. She was in the closet packing to go back home to Vancouver and he was texting someone as he paced around her room. There was a knock on the door.

"Ana can you come out here for a minute?" Christian asked and Ana came out of the closet with her small rolling suitcase and her makeup bag. She was shocked to see three men inside her bedroom instead of one. "Ana, this is Luke Sawyer." She shook hands with the blond headed giant wondering why she was being introduced to him. She thought he looked like a former soldier with his buzz cut hair. Christian turned to her and rubbed her arms and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"I know we haven't talked about this but he will be your new driver/bodyguard. We are a couple now and since your picture was in the papers with me it isn't safe for you to be without protection." He kissed her again to silence her. "He has been shadowing you this last week and since I am going out of town, I think it is a good idea for him to be close protection." He said all that in a rush, filled with anxiety. He could tell by the look on her face that he went about this all wrong. "Please baby. I won't be able to concentrate on work if I am worried about you."

Ana stood there in shock, embarrassed and wondering what brought this on. "No absolutely not. I don't need a bodyguard. We have been dating ONE WEEK." She wanted to stomp her foot in frustration. "Why?…this is not necessary. I will be on campus or my apartment all week, I will be perfectly fine." She tried to reason with him. He kept rubbing her arms with his hands and it was very distracting.

"Remember when we had that conversation about my net worth?" He said softly in her ear. "Well, somebody would love to have their share of the wealth in exchange for you." She stood there in total shock.

"Are you saying someone wants to kidnap me?" She started to see black dots in front of her eyes. He moved her over to the bed and placed her on it and put her head between her knees.

"Sir?" Taylor said, thinking his boss had made a mess of things. "Miss Steele, there are no active threats at this time but we anticipate that there will be therefore we thought it would be best to be proactive and start you out with a bodyguard instead of having to find someone later." That was just making it worse to Ana.

Luke Sawyer thought he would add his two cents. "Miss Steele, I will not invade your privacy. I will just take you to class and work and make sure you are protected at all times." Christian glared at him.

"Ana, can we try it for this week?" Christian pleaded with his girlfriend. "I do have three active threats against me and would hate to have them switched to you instead since you will be on campus where everyone now knows you will be. That damn newspaper said you were a student at WSU Vancouver."

She stood up and hugged him. "Is this how it is for you all the time?" She asked. "Maybe you need to ramp up your own security. I will be fine. I promise I won't go anywhere alone." She smiled, trying to wheedle him into giving in. She never gave it any thought that he might have death threats or someone might try to abduct him. It was very scary.

"Gentlemen, please wait for me in the security office." Christian asked politely. He shut Ana's bedroom door and then sat down beside her on the bed. "I'm sorry Ana. This is not how I wanted to have this conversation. I'm sorry to put it off until you were leaving. I worried about bringing this subject up all weekend. If we are going to continue to see each other, you will have to have a bodyguard. I promise that Luke Sawyer was not hired to spy on you, if that is what you were worried about." He looked at Ana seriously and she looked back at him just as seriously.

"Okay. But he only follows me to and from class or the library. I live in a secure building and the classrooms are locked after the start of each class." He nodded. "You should not have waited until now to bring this up." She frowned at him then leaned over and kissed him softly on the lips. "Will this be how it will always be?" She had to know. He nodded sadly.

"Please baby, for me? I have to know you are safe. I promise I will always have Taylor with me if you will have Sawyer with you." He tried to bargain with her. This was new to him. "Luke is going to take you home so you can get to know him on the drive home." She made a face.

"I understand but I don't like it." She had to say. He put his arms around her and gently laid on top of her on the bed. "You go to whispering sweet nothings in my ear to hiring a bodyguard. Talk about crazy." She said under her breath. He grinned then kissed her again.

"Thank you. It means a lot to me." He kissed her lips then her neck. "You always smell so good Ana. I will think about that while I am gone to Chicago." They laid there for a few minutes each thinking their own thoughts.

"Will you be able to call me this week?" Ana kissed him on the lips. "I work Tuesday night and Thursday night but I will be out of class by 4:00 pm except for Wednesday. That's my half day." She explained her schedule, not sure if she had already told him that. She rambled when she got nervous as she did when they had breakfast with his parents earlier. She was still slightly embarrassed about talking about that silly book.

"Yes, I will call you every night at 9:00 pm. If that will work for you. I know you go to bed early but I don't think I will be done with meetings and dinner until then." He was nervous now. What if she didn't want to be with him anymore since he more or less forced the bodyguard on her? He fiddled with the throw pillow.

"That will be fine. I will look forward to it." He rolled off the bed and grabbed her hand and pulled her up with him. He gathered her close and kissed her more passionately. It left them both breathless.

"That will have to do until next weekend. I will come see you Saturday after you get off work." She tried to talk and he shushed her. "I know you have to work on Sunday too, I just have to see you if only for a little while." He grabbed her suitcase and rolled it out and she followed him with her makeup bag and sweater. He kissed her again and then she left with Luke.

 ******TIME JUMP******

It was the day before graduation. Ana was sitting on the sofa in her apartment with her laptop fine tuning her speech for the graduation ceremony. She had done it! Graduated top of her class and was excited to be moving on with her life. She was sad to be leaving the college town, she had made a lot of happy memories there. Kate was running around the apartment trying to pack and kept telling Ana how much she would miss her. "We'll stay in touch Kate, I promise." She hugged her roommate. "We'll be in the same town, we can have Friday night girls nights once a month."

"I know, but it won't be the same. You will be working at Lakeside and I will be in Grad. School. We will be going in different directions in our lives." She sat down beside Ana. "You'll always be my best friend Ana." The girls hugged.

"And you will always be mine." They drank a toast to that. They had been sharing a bottle of wine. "You'll have to come see my apartment. I am so excited to be on my own." She stopped when she saw the look on Kate's face. "I'll miss you too."

Ana's phone buzzed with a text message from Christian. He was in Los Angeles and getting ready to head back to Seattle. He would be there tomorrow for Ana's graduation ceremony. He was going to meet her mother and stepfather. Her mother and her latest husband were coming in for the ceremony much to Ana's shock. Her mom said she had a surprise for her. Ana's dad was driving in early in the morning and was going to take her to breakfast before they had to be at graduation.

Ana and Kate finished up their chores and were getting ready to go to bed. Kate was exhausted from finals and the end of the school year tasks and would be leaving immediately after graduation to go on vacation with her family. Ana was going to move to Seattle tomorrow. She had one month to get settled in her new apartment before the summer term started at Lakeside Prep where she would be a librarian assistant. Christian was hiring a moving company to move her to Seattle to her new apartment at Escala.

Christian was going to surprise Ana with a trip to celebrate her college graduation and the start of her new career as a librarian. He was taking her to the Florida Keys for five days. He really wanted to propose to her while they were there. He even made a trip to Montesano to ask Ray Steele for his permission to ask his daughter to marry him. Ray said YES. He laughed at Christian and said he would have to convince Ana to marry him though. He said to ask to see her five year plan. That made Christian a little nervous. He already had a ring for her. It had a pink diamond. He thought it would look beautiful on her small hand. He hoped she liked it and didn't think it was too big and flashy.

The doorbell rang and Kate ran out of her bathroom to get it. "I wonder who it is." She looked out the peephole. "It's Jose. Do you want to see him?" Kate whispered to Ana. She shook her head no.

"ANA, KATE, I know you are in there." Jose called through the door. "I could hear you in there. I know you are still up." Kate opened the door a crack with the security chain still on.

"Hi Jose. We were going to bed. Big day tomorrow. Did you need something?" Kate said, trying to be polite but she was tired of their nosy neighbor.

"I was on my way to work and wanted to say goodbye. Can I come in?" He asked. Ana was behind the door and was shaking her head no and waving her hands.

"That's so sweet. I'll tell Ana you stopped by. She is already in bed. She'll be around tomorrow afternoon if you want to try to catch her before she leaves." Kate said and shut the door and made a shushing motion with her finger. The girls waited a minute then heard him stomp off. Ana breathed a sigh of relief.

"I won't miss being neighbors with him." She whispered to Kate. They walked into Ana's room and sat on the bed. "Sawyer has had to warn him away from me several times. He thinks he is in love with me." Ana rolled her eyes.

"I agree with Sawyer. Don't be surprised to see Jose tomorrow before you leave. He has it bad for you." Kate said. "Make sure you aren't alone with him. I wouldn't put it past him to try to give you a good bye kiss or try to get you to go out with him."

 **A/N: We will find out next what Ana's mom's surprise is and if Jose gets to say goodbye to Ana. Thanks for reading and reviewing. I really appreciate it!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Written in the Stars**

 **By Tvdfanpam**

 **Chapter 13**

 **Mom's Surprise**

Ana had breakfast with Ray and was back in her apartment changing into her dress for graduation when she heard a knock on her door. She was alone in the apartment since Christian wasn't there yet and Kate was with her family. Ray had to run an errand so he said he would meet Ana at the university. She checked her phone to see if Christian had sent her a text message; he hadn't.

She went to the door and peaked through the peep hole, hoping it wasn't Jose. It was her mother and stepfather. She opened the door and got a big surprise. Her mother looked to be at least six months pregnant! "Surprise!" Her mother said loudly. "Not what you were expecting, was it?" She asked as she hugged Ana. "We weren't expecting it either." Carla and her husband walked into Ana's apartment. Ana was still stunned into silence. "Say something." Carla snapped at her daughter.

"Congratulations." Ana said quietly. "Thanks for springing this on me at my graduation mom." Carla flounced past Ana into the living room.

"It's always about you, isn't it Ana. Can't you be happy for me and Bob? We are excited to be expecting a boy." It was no secret that Carla had wished for a boy instead of a girl when she was pregnant with Ana.

"I am happy for you mom, I just wished you had let me know sooner." Ana stammered. She was really hurt by her mom springing the pregnancy on her like that. It had been a year since she had actually seen or talked to her mom. She was always busy and sent random text messages instead to Ana and never returned her calls. "Are you doing okay? Is your pregnancy high risk since you are over 40-" Carla cut her off.

"I am only 39 year old Ana." She told a bald faced lie to Ana; red faced in front of her younger than herself husband. "Everything is fine so far."

"I went in for a vasectomy and it didn't take." Bob tried to explain. Ana looked horrified and put her hands up to stop him.

"TMI, not my business." Ana wished now that they hadn't come. There was another knock on the door. Ana went to get it, not looking to see who was there first. She opened the door to see Jose standing there.

"Hey Ana. I was hoping I would get to see you before you moved away." He made to hug Ana but she jumped back.

"Hi Jose. Come in. Meet my mom Carla and my stepdad Bob." They shook hands and there was an awkward silence.

"Would you be able to go out for a drink before you leave today?" Jose asked Ana hopefully. He was standing really close to Ana making her uncomfortable.

"Ana and I will be going back to Seattle after graduation." Christian said from the door. "You must be her neighbor Jose. I'm Ana's boyfriend Christian Grey." He shook hands with Jose then moved over to Ana and kissed her rather passionately then held Ana close to him.

"Well, okay then. Congratulations on graduation and good luck with your new job Ana. It was nice knowing you." Jose made to hug her again and Christian just held on to her. He waved awkwardly instead then left.

"Hey baby, you okay?" Christian asked her softly then kissed her again. She nodded still in his embrace.

"Hello! We're still here Ana." Carla said from the sofa, clearly irritated at being ignored. They turned around to face them.

"Christian, this is my mom Carla Adams and her husband Bob. They are pregnant. That was my surprise." She said.

 **A/N: Was anyone expecting that? LOL Carla couldn't wait to tell Ana her news.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Written in the Stars**

 **By Tvdfanpam**

 **Chapter 14**

 **More Surprises**

"Are you ready to make your speech and graduate today?" Christian asked Ana as they settled in the chair; Ana sitting on the arm of Christian's chair since her mom and Bob were on the sofa. He still had her hand in his. He caressed it softly trying to calm her anxiety.

"Yes, I worked on my speech last night, practicing in front of Kate. She thought it sounded fine." Ana said.

"You are giving a speech at graduation?" Carla asked clearly surprised by this. "You were always such a shy child, I can't believe you are going to willingly stand up in front of a crowd and deliver a speech-" She was cut off by Christian's glare and the knock on the door.

Ana got up to answer it since she was closest. She was relieved to see it was her dad. "Hi dad. Mom and Bob are here too. Guess what? They are expecting a baby in a few months." Ana said in a rush as she let him in the apartment. He noticed her distress so he hugged her close and kissed her forehead. She relaxed a little bit.

Christian went to stand beside Ana and Ray sat in the chair that Christian vacated. Christian took both of Ana's hands in his and kissed her on the lips staring into her eyes. "I was going to wait and do this next week in Key West. I was going to surprise you with a vacation but since both of your parents are here"…he kneeled down on one knee in front of Ana. "I love you Ana and I would be honored if you would marry me so we can spend the rest of our lives together." Ana pulled him up and kissed him, still holding his hands.

"Yes! I will marry you! I love you too Christian." The couple kissed then Christian pulled a ring box out of his jacket pocket and opened it. "I know pink is your favorite color so I hope you like this ring. I just got it back from the jewelers' yesterday. If you don't, we-"

Ana gasped. "It's beautiful. I love it! Of course I will wear it." He slipped the custom made ring on her finger and she stared at it in awe holding it away from her to admire it. "Oh my gosh, we're engaged." She said happily. Ray came over and hugged her and shook Christian's hand and congratulated the couple. Carla and Bob sat on the sofa in shock.

"Mom, look at my ring! Isn't it pretty? I haven't ever seen a pink diamond before!" Ana gushed to her mom. She was so happy and still in shock.

Carla stared at her 3 carat diamond ring and tried to smile but it came out more as a grimace. "Congratulations Ana and Christian. This is unexpected. Are you sure about this Ana?" Ana smiled instead of answering.

"Mrs. Adams, you aren't the only one with surprises today." Christian said. "Baby, since your parents are here, do you want to talk about the wedding?" Christian asked as they sat on the end of the sofa; Ana perched on his lap. He wanted to put the focus back on Ana.

"Well, I start my new permanent job in August and would need time to plan our wedding. How long of an engagement are you wanting?" Ana asked. She was so high on love and adrenalin that she couldn't hardly think.

"What about a Christmas wedding? That would give you around 7 months to plan it." He wanted to elope but wasn't sure Ana would do that. His parents and brother and sister would kill him if they didn't get to see him marry his beautiful fiancé.

"That sounds like a great idea." Ana sighed and hugged Christian. They stared at her dainty hand in awe. Christian couldn't believe she said yes, Ana couldn't believe he asked her to marry him. Ray was sad that his little girl wasn't little anymore and Carla was pouting that Ana stole her thunder.

"We better get going. Time for graduation." Ana said looking at the time on her phone. "This is already the best day ever! One I won't forget."

 **A/N: Check out Ana's ring on Pinterest. It's awesome! How about that? Christian made sure that Ana would have a great day!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Written in the Stars**

 **By Tvdfanpam**

 **Chapter 15**

 **Graduation and Beyond**

Ana was still floating on a cloud so much so that she didn't even see Kate when she walked into the gymnasium for graduation. The graduates were supposed to gather together and walk in as a group during the opening song. Kate ran up to Ana and hugged her. "Let's take a picture of us in our caps and gowns." She had her phone out and grabbed Ana's hand to pull her closer. They posed for a few selfies then Ana held up her hand. Her beautiful one of a kind ring sparkled in the light.

"I'm engaged! My mom is having a baby and you were right about Jose. He asked me out for drinks!" She threw herself at Kate sobbing. Kate hugged her best friend close. "This is the worst day of my life and the best day of my life."

"Oh my god Ana." Kate was appalled. "OH MY GOD ANA, you're engaged! That is great news! I'm so happy for you." Kate said. The girls hugged again. "Focus on your speech, you can think about your mom's news later. Compartmentalize." She coached her friend. "You can do this. Your speech is very good and heartfelt, don't let her ruin this moment for you." Ana nodded. "I am so proud of you for graduating Summa Cum Laude. No one, not even your mother can take that from you. You did that all on your own. Be proud of yourself, you deserve this moment of success." Kate should really think about going into motivational speaking, she is that good at it.

Ana took a few deep breaths. The graduating class was called to form the lines so they could walk into the gymnasium. The girls hugged one more time then took their places in line alphabetically. The music started and the program began. Ana was behind Kate in line so she could see Kate march in and saw when her family recognized her. The entire Kavanagh family cheered her when they saw her enter.

By the time Ana marched in, she was several rows behind Kate and couldn't see her friend anymore. Ana chose to sit with her class instead of on the podium; she would make her way to the front when she was introduced for her speech. Ana almost cried when her fiancé and her father cheered for her when they spotted her in the line of graduates.

The Chancellor of the University welcomed everyone and announced the first speaker: one of three student speakers. He was also graduating Summa Cum Laude with a degree in Engineering. His speech was funny and lighthearted much like he was. He was the class clown of his high school graduating class four years earlier. He introduced the second speaker and Ana sat there and mentally rehearsed her speech while the second speaker from the Computer Science Department spoke.

Ana's name was called as the final student speaker. She rose and made her way to the podium so thankful that she didn't wear the high heeled shoes that Kate wanted her to wear. She would have fallen flat on her face if she had. Her legs were numb and she didn't know how she was able to walk she was so nervous.

"Thank you Chancellor for the opportunity to speak before the graduating class today." She nodded in his direction and he smiled back at her. She faced the audience. "For three weeks, I tried to come up with something profound to say to you today and couldn't think of anything. This is actually the fourth draft of my speech. I kept a journal of my college experiences and in desperation, looked through it hoping to find something interesting. What I found was this: the first week of my freshman year, I wanted to go home every day. I would call my dad crying and he would say, you made it through this day, try one more day. So I would try one more day. Then I would call him the next day, crying and he would say the same thing. This went on for a whole week. On Saturday, I was going to call him and tell him that I had my bags packed and I was ready to come home when my now roommate Katherine Kavanagh knocked on my dorm room door and asked me if I wanted to go to the Freshman barbeque with her. She said she had a terrible first week herself and had heard me crying in the bathroom (she was in there doing the same thing) and didn't know if she would be able to stay at school if she didn't make one friend. Her mother also said she would come get her if she couldn't make it. I knew then that I wasn't alone and that everyone experiences uncertainty and loneliness at some point in their lives and we made a pact to talk to each other when we were feeling like we were overwhelmed.

We both overcame our uncertainty of being in a new place all alone and forged a friendship that is very strong. I know when I come to my 25th Class reunion it will be with Kate because we will still be friends. We helped each other by encouraging one another to do things we were passionate about for the experience and the opportunity to meet new people. We also talked to other freshmen girls who were having a hard time making the transition to college life and started our own club. We met once a week for the last four years.

One thing I learned from the group: Embrace your inexperience and your not knowing how to do things because you'll try more things than you ever thought or imagined if you do that. We each had to have one thing new that we tried every week. Some were epic failures some were great successes. All were learning experiences. Don't let your fear of failure stop you from trying something once. The worst that can happen is that you will fail. More than likely you will succeed.

My college experience here at WSU Vancouver has taught me to 1. Be true to yourself and no one else can claim your success. 2. Follow your passion. If today was the last day of your life would you want to do what you're about to do today? 3. Life your life with integrity. Remember that we each touch other people's lives simply by existing.

Ana had a standing ovation from her speech and tears in her eyes when she stepped down from the platform. The chancellor hugged her and told her in her ear he was so proud of her and her accomplishments. The rest of the ceremony passed in a blur. Kate and Ana's families were waiting for them after the graduates got their (fake) diplomas (the real diplomas would be mailed out next week). They all had drinks in the big white tent set up expressly for that occasion.

Ana's mom and step dad stood back awkwardly; they didn't want to be there and Ana had forgotten they were there in the excitement of giving her speech and getting her diploma! Christian whispered in her ear that she should tell them goodbye since they were obviously waiting for her. She hugged then both and thanked them for coming. Her mother said she would keep in touch and let her know when the baby was born.

They were walking off when Elliott Grey ran up to Ana and grabbed her in a big bear hug. "Congratulations soon to be little sis!" His sister Mia and his mom and dad were trailing behind him.

"We could see your door knocker ring from the nose bleed section!" He gave her a smooch on the cheek. Christian shook his hand and his dad's hands then got hugs from his mom and sister.

"This has been a great day for you both." Grace said. She was dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief. "Ana, we are so proud of you. That was a wonderful speech and it looks by the beautiful ring on your finger that you said yes to Christian's proposal." She couldn't help herself any longer and she grabbed Ana in a tight embrace. "We are so happy for you both." Ana returned her hug.

"Thank you Grace. I didn't know you guys were coming today."

"When Christian told us how proud he was of you for graduating top of your class and you were one of the speakers, we couldn't stay away."

That was all it took for Ana to cry. She leaned in to Christian and he held her why she sobbed quietly into his chest. He took her over to a secluded corner of the room where their families gathered around them. "I think we are going to head out. Ana's had an eventful day and I think she needs for it to be over."

Grace walked over and took Ana into her arms. "When you are feeling up to it, I would love to help you plan your wedding." Ana just nodded, still crying. Her dad came over and hugged her next.

"Call me later Annie. I am going to head out. I love you and I am so proud of you. See you soon."

Everyone else left and Ana was trying to fix her face discreetly when a reporter spotted her and Christian. He boldly walked up to them and asked for a picture of the two of them. They stood together and as he was positioning them for the picture, he spotted her ring. "Have the two of you recently become engaged?" He was breathless with anticipation. This would be an exclusive shot. No one else even knew about it yet! They nodded yes. He took a deep breath and took three shots, hoping one of them would be good. "Would it be okay to say that you are engaged?" He was trying not to freak out.

"What is your name?" Christian asked. He wasn't sure if Ana was ready for that yet. The reporter said his name was Chad Plein and he was from the Portland Printz. "If you will sign this non-disclosure agreement we will allow a picture and the announcement of our engagement. But, we want you to wait until Monday to do it." He signed the form that Taylor had and agreed to the terms. He walked away happy.

"Let's go back to your apartment now Ana." Christian said. Taylor and Sawyer followed them out. Ana was still emotional and suddenly tired.

"Thank you for handling things Christian." She grabbed his hand when they got in the car. "Today was a little bit overwhelming for me, first my mom springing her baby news on me then acting like such a bitch then the speech and graduation. Then your mom telling me how proud they were, I wish that was my mom telling me that." She started to cry again. Christian gathered her close to him and just let her cry.

They pulled up in front of her apartment building and got out. He ushered her into the apartment and they sat down on the sofa. They sat quietly for a few minutes. "Do you want to change clothes before we leave for Seattle Ana? You might be more comfortable in your yoga pants." She agreed and got up to go change.

"Please come with me." She led him into her bedroom and shut the door behind him. "You know what would make me feel better?" She slowly unzipped her dress and let it fall to the floor. He stood there in awe of her as she walked over to him in her pretty lingerie. "You. I want to celebrate our engagement by making love. I want you right here, right now." She started unbuckling his belt and took it out of the belt loops and let it fall to the floor. He took her hands in his, stopping her for a moment.

"I want to make love with you too Ana. Are you sure you are ready?" She nodded. There was a knock on the door.

"Ana are you in there? The movers are here." Kate said from out in the hall. Ana sighed then leaned down and grabbed Christian's belt off the floor and handed it to him wordlessly.

"I'll be right out. I'm changing clothes." She kissed him softly then grabbed her clothes off the bed and he watched her while she got dressed.

 **A/N: Do you really think they would have a quickie for their first time together? LOL We'll hear more about the engagement and they go on vaca!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Written in the Stars**

 **By Tvdfanpam**

 **Chapter 16**

 **New Apartment**

Christian and Taylor had driven the Audi R8 to Vancouver for Ana's graduation earlier that morning. Taylor and Sawyer were going to wait for the movers and follow them in Ana's new car back to Seattle. Ana and Kate had a tearful good bye and made plans to meet up in Seattle after they both got settled into their new apartments. Christian helped Ana into the low slung car and he got in the driver's seat and they were off to Seattle.

He had some classical music playing on Sirius Radio and as soon as Ana had her seatbelt on, she was asleep. The anxiety of graduation, her mom's surprise and the speech and getting engaged took a toll on her. She needed to rest and recover from the whirlwind day. Christian got in his driving groove, he loved to drive his sports car and didn't always get to with his crazy work schedule.

Nearly three hours later he caressed Ana's cheek as they pulled into the reserved parking spot for the penthouse. She grabbed his hand and kissed it. "Thank you for letting me sleep. I was a wreck." He leaned over and kissed her on the lips.

"Are you sorry you said yes?" He said. She grabbed him by the neck and kissed him rather passionately.

"Not at all. I love you. I can't wait to be your wife. Being with you is as easy as breathing. You are my everything." She had tears in her eyes. "Are you sorry you asked?"

"Not one bit. You make me so happy Ana. We could elope if you want. We could tell our families to meet us in Vegas or somewhere else and just have a simple ceremony. What do you think about that?" They both jumped when Taylor knocked on the window. Christian pushed the button to let the window down. "Yes?" He asked.

"The moving van is here, out front. Sawyer is supervising the move to Miss Steele's apartment."

Ana clapped. "I am so excited! I've never had my own place before." Christian's face fell. That probably meant she didn't want to elope. She jumped out of the car refreshed from her long nap. They went to the elevator and went up to the 14th floor where Ana's apartment was located. Kate and Ana's apartment was mostly furnished so Ana just had her clothes and books and kitchen items. Her new apartment was mostly furnished as well.

She had signed a six months' lease and was able to have a little bit knocked off the price since she paid for the full six months plus cleaning deposit. Her frugal dad had been saving the proceeds of his second job and gave her a $25,000.00 check for graduating with honors. It was supposed to be for a car but Christian already bought her one.

Unbeknownst to Ana, Christian had hired a decorator for Ana's new place. It was small, 750 square feet but had a very well thought out floor plan. The entire apartment had soft lilac walls and accents for a very feminine but modern feel. There was one bedroom, a small living room and an eat-in kitchen with a veranda off the kitchen like a screened porch or a sunroom. It had a build in bench across the back wall. That was what sold the apartment for Ana. A sunny place to read and drink coffee or have breakfast. It was just right for one person. She was in love with it!

She got excited showing Christian the closets with the custom shelving, not knowing he had those installed just for her. She had looked at three different apartments when she visited him a while back and couldn't really remember all the features; which was good for Christian since he snuck in as many extras as he could get away with. He wanted his girl to have a beautiful apartment and he paid top dollar to achieve the perfect look for her.

"Baby, let's go up to my apartment and change. I think you still have some clothes up there." He was ready to take his fiancé to dinner. "We have reservations for 7:30 pm at Canlis to celebrate your graduation."

"Okay, I need a break from unpacking anyway." They went up to shower and change and were back in the Audi R8 not an hour later. They pulled up to the restaurant and the valet held the door for Ana. She looked beautiful in her short black dress with silver sparkle accents. Christian matched her in a black Armani suit and crisp white shirt and silver tie. They held hands as they walked in the restaurant together.

The restaurant manager was waiting for them and escorted them to a private dining room. "Surprise!" The Grey family and the Kavanagh family and Ray Steele were all waiting for them. It was an impromptu engagement party. They had champagne and between Elliott Grey and Ethan Kavanagh Ana blushed all night. As soon as one bottle of champagne was drunk, another one was opened and someone was always making a toast to the happy couple.

"Thank you all so much." Ana said standing beside Christian as everyone was leaving the party. "Mr. and Mrs. Kavanagh, thank you for postponing your vacation to come to my engagement party." Ana hugged them both then Ethan then Kate.

"Annie, I am going back to my hotel now. I'll see you tomorrow. I want to stop by to see your new apartment before I head back home." Ray Steel held his daughter close. "Congratulations honey. I am so proud of you." His eyes misted over as he kissed the side of her head. "Good night."

"Good night daddy. I love you too!" Ana said then they left the restaurant. "Is it always going to be like this?" Ana asked. They were driving back to Escala in the dark.

"Like what?" Christian asked. He took her hand and kissed her ring. "Like the best day ever?" She nodded with happy tears in her eyes.

 **A/N: You can see Ana's apartment on Pinterest. Check it out, it's a dream. I hope everyone has a great holiday weekend. I won't update again until probably Tuesday.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Written in the Stars**

 **By Tvdfanpam**

 **Chapter 17**

 **Moving on Up**

Ray Steele came by Sunday morning to see Ana's new apartment and knew when he saw it that Christian had stepped in and added a lot of extras. He kept his mouth shut about that then told his daughter he was proud of her for getting her own place and not moving in with her new fiancé. That made Ana blush and stammer.

"Dad, we still haven't known each other very long and I am not ready to live with him yet. We probably won't get married until December or January, when I have winter break. We have lots of things to learn about each other." She was bright red and didn't want to admit to herself that her dad was trying to find out if they had had sex yet. She wanted to change the subject really fast. "So, are you dating anyone? I was thinking you might spring someone on me at graduation yesterday." It was his turn to turn red in the face and stammer.

"No, I'm not dating anyone but I wouldn't be opposed to dating again. I have been working two jobs so I didn't have time for that and now that you are out of school; I was thinking about moving closer to you. We could spend more time together and when you get married and have kids, I would be closer to my grandkids."

"Whoa, whoa, that is a few years down the road." Ana said. "I would love for you to move closer to me though. When were you going to move? Do you have a job lined up yet?" Ana was so excited she clapped excitedly. "You should talk to Christian, he knows a lot of people, he could probably give you some leads."

"Is he at home today? I know he lives in the penthouse in this fancy, schmancy apartment building."

"I'll find out." Ana grabbed her phone and texted Christian really quick: **Are you home? Dad's here. Wants to talk to you.** He texted back right away: **Yes. Can come down there now or he can come up here.** "He wants to know if you want to come up or him come down?"

"Tell him I'll be right up." Ray said. Ana sent Christian a text that he was coming up.

"Okay. Here's the code." Ana wrote something down on a sticky note and handed it to her dad. "You'll need it for the elevator. He kissed her on the cheek and said he would stop back by before he went home. Ana went back to unpacking her toiletries in her new beautiful bathroom. She never had her own bathroom before, at home she shared with her dad and with Kate at her last apartment.

Ray Steele went to the bank of elevators and got in. He tried to put the code in to take him up to the penthouse and had to do it twice before he got it right. He didn't want to admit to anyone least of all Ana that he needed reading glasses now. Taylor was waiting for Ray when he got off the elevator at the penthouse level. He escorted him into the apartment.

"Mr. Steele, good to see you again." Christian walked towards him with his hand out to shake hands. "Would you like something to drink?" He asked. He had no idea what the man wanted and he was a little nervous, truth be told. "I have beer, whiskey, or water or assorted sodas." Ray asked for water and Taylor got both of them a bottle of Evian out of the refrigerator before going back to his office.

"Thank you Christian. Please call me Ray. We are going to be family after all." He sat down on the sectional sofa in the large living room and so did Christian. "My daughter's apartment is nice. I could tell that you had it done for her."

"I just made it more comfortable. She thinks it came furnished and I didn't tell her otherwise." Christian took a drink of his own water. He couldn't look her father in the eyes and lie about anything. "She loves it and she is in a secure building and her bodyguard is in the next apartment. She will be safe here."

"Since Ana is out of school now and has a new job, I was thinking about moving here myself. I want to be closer to my daughter. Her mother won't be in her life and I think she needs one of her parents near her. I certainly missed her when she was four hours away from me at college."

"I am sure Ana will like that. She talks about you all the time and has fond memories of you when she was growing up. She said you were always there for her." Christian thought he wanted to keep his eye on her. "Do you plan to move into the city or do you want to live in the suburbs?"

"Never lived in a big city before. I like to have a yard so probably the suburbs or a small town."

"There is a property in Redmond we bought as a foreclosure. It is in a quiet neighborhood and has a yard and a shop building behind it. Would that be something you would be interested in?" He was going to flip it and make a profit but he would be willing to sell it to Ray for what he bought it.

"That sounds like something I would be interested in, text me the address and I will check it out. I applied to the police force in Redmond. The town has a low crime rate and no gangs, so hopefully something would come of that."

"The police chief is retiring soon. Are you hoping to become the next chief of police?" He would have to be appointed for that position. He had a good reputation in his home town so now would be a good time to get established in the community. Christian started thinking of people he knew with influence.

"I've thought about it before. I want to be close to Ana and any future grandchildren so that is why I researched towns close to Seattle." Christian squirmed at the reference to grandchildren.

"Well, Ana and I haven't had the talk yet about kids, but we'll probably wait a while." Christian took another drink of his water. "Ana was surprised to find out she is going to be a big sister."

"Her mother is a piece of work. I hope Bob Adams will be able to raise that boy. Carla loses interest in something when she isn't the focus of attention." Ray peeled the label on his water bottle with a frown.

"Ana is lucky to have you. She said you raised her mostly by yourself. It will make her happy to have you close by." Christian crossed his leg over his opposite knee, trying to relax.

Ray stood up and so did Christian. "Take care of my daughter. She's my world and I just want her to be happy. She seems happier than I have ever seen her. Keep doing what you're doing." Ray realized what that implied then turned red in the face. "I would like to think you aren't taking advantage of her-"

"Sir, I will treat her like the lady you raised her to be. I love her more than life itself and will do everything in my power to see her smile every day." Christian hoped he reassured Ray. He got the feeling he was trying to find out if they had made love yet. That was a conversation he would NOT be having with his fiancée's father. Christian shook hands with Ray and Taylor appeared to show him out of the penthouse.

His phone buzzed in his pocket. It was a text from Elliott: **Are you bringing your hot fiancée to Sunday dinner tonight? I am bringing a date.** Christian replied: **We'll be there. Who's your date?** Elliott texted back: **Gia Matteo**

Christian sat back down on the sofa in surprise. Gia was one of his one night stands!

 **A/N: Hope everyone had a great holiday. I sure did. Next chapter, dinner with the fam and Gia then some fun in the sun.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Written in the Stars**

 **By Tvdfanpam**

 **Chapter 18**

 **Family Dinner Night**

Christian paced around his apartment for a while before he decided to just be honest with Ana and tell her about Gia Matteo. He went downstairs to the 14th floor to Ana's apartment and knocked then let himself in with his key that Ana gave him yesterday. "Hello, anybody home." He called from the small foyer. Ana popped her head around the bathroom door.

"In here unpacking. I love my bathroom. This is the first time I have ever had my own!" She came out and kissed Christian on the lips and went into his embrace.

"Did you sleep well in your new apartment in your new bed last night Ana? I'm sorry I haven't had a chance to ask you earlier. I've been on a phone call this morning then your dad came by." He wasn't usually a rambler. Ana frowned up at him.

"What's wrong? Did my dad say something to you?" There was no telling what Ray Steele said to her fiancé. He shook his no and she waited for him to speak. He started pacing in the small space of the foyer. He grabbed his hair and turned to Ana.

"I heard from Elliott after your dad left." He wasn't sure how to say what he needed to say. "He's bringing a date tonight to our family dinner. Mom put her foot down with Elliott bringing random girls home every week. The rule now is a girlfriend or 'boyfriend in Mia's case' only. No first dates either. He's apparently dating a girl I hooked up with." There he said it. Ana was shocked and stood there not sure what to say to that. She narrowed her eyes and put her hand on her hip.

"What's her name? Do you still see her? I take it that Elliott doesn't know you slept with this girl?" Christian shook his head no.

"He doesn't know and I am not sure what Gia's game is? No! I'm not still seeing her! She knows that Elliott is my brother. Hell, everyone is Seattle knows everything about the entire Grey family. We're famous here." He said.

"When was this hook up? Does she know we are dating? Do you think she is dating him to get to you?" Ana was on a roll now bumping into Christian as she now paced in the foyer.

"Baby, it was three years ago! I was drunk and lonely and knew it was a mistake. She is an architect and Elliott works with her a lot on projects. He doesn't know we hooked up. Unless Gia told him, I sure didn't. I met up with her in the bar in this building. She lived here at the time. She has since moved out. It was a onetime thing, I was clear about that when I left she was NOT to contact me."

Ana had tears falling down her cheeks. Christian tried to stop her tears with his big hands. She sniffed and ran into the bathroom and grabbed a tissue. "At least it won't be a surprise." She said trying to find some good in the situation. "She'll have to fight me for you. You're mine now. I don't share. If she comes near you, I will punch her with my door knocker ring!"

Christian grabbed Ana and hugged her. "I was yours when our eyes met that first time when you came to interview me." He kissed her neck as he held her close and stroked her hair. "I know how you feel baby. I told that Jose f***er that you were mine and I was never going to let you go. He had four years to turn your head and didn't succeed so it was time to move on." Ana laughed and so did Christian. "I don't have any desire for anyone but you Ana. You are my life and I won't do anything to f**k that up."

Christian's phone had been buzzing in his pocket and he ignored it while he told Ana about Gia. There was a knock on Ana's door and Christian opened it to see Taylor standing there.

"Sorry to interrupt sir but you have a conference call in 15 minutes. Do you want to reschedule it?" Taylor waited for his instructions. Christian kissed Ana again.

"I'm sorry baby. I have to take that call. Are we good?" Ana nodded then Christian kissed her again and left with Taylor. Ana shut the door and went and got her phone.

"Hi Mia. Yes, I love my new apartment. Do you want to come see it? I thought we could do a little shopping this afternoon before we go to dinner." Ana held the phone away from her ear, Mia was so excited she was practically yelling. "Great. I'll see you in an hour." Ana ran to get in the shower so she would be ready when Mia got there. She was finishing up when the doorbell rang. She didn't know she had a doorbell!

"Hi Ana." Mia hugged her hard. "I am so excited to go shopping with you today. Oh, I love your apartment. It is so pretty!" Mia ran from room to room admiring everything. "I am sure you will spend a lot of time on the veranda reading and drinking coffee. It is perfect."

Ana was getting tired watching her run all over the place and stood there in awe. She had never met someone with as much energy as Mia. "Let's go shopping Mia before I am too tired."

The girls met Sawyer downstairs in the parking garage and he drove them to Anthropologie. Ana had been in there a few times and liked their style. It was one of Mia's favorite stores so she was right at home. Mia helped Ana find the perfect outfit for dinner; and something for herself. They went to get a quick drink before going back to Ana's apartment to change.

Christian had worked most of the day since they were going on vacation that week. Normally he didn't work on Sundays at all. He knew that he needed a big gift for Ana since she was going to be having the dinner from hell in a few hours. He called Cartier and ordered some diamond earrings to be delivered. It was good to be Christian Grey sometimes.

Mia wasn't through having fun with Ana so she stayed and hung out in Ana's new apartment. The girls baked chocolate chip cookies with macadamia nuts to take for dessert. It was the first time Ana baked in her new apartment. They had to get new baking sheets before they could bake cookies though. The ones they had before belonged to Kate.

"Girls, let's go." Christian said letting himself in with his key. "Mia, you know mom wants us there by 6:00 pm for cocktail hour. Dad makes his famous lemon drop martinis." The girls came out of the bedroom and Christian was amazed at the sight before him. His shy fiancé was dressed in a soft pink dress. Her hair was straight as a string down her back and she looked hot and innocent at the same time. That made Christian want to kiss her but she was not real happy with him at the moment so no kissing. "Baby, you look fantastic! Is that a new dress? I don't think I have ever seen you wear anything like that before." He frowned. He knew she hadn't ever worn anything like that before, it was a little shorter than she normally wore.

"It's new. Mia picked it out. I explained the situation to her and this is what she thought I should wear." Christian turned bright red when he realized his baby sister knew about his hook up with Gia.

"Personally, I don't see what Gia's appeal is. She is a raging bitch and thinks she is better than everyone." Mia couldn't stop until she put her two cents in. "I hope you wrapped it up before you hit it and quit it."

"Umm… damn it Mia! Stop talking. Ana baby I got you a present." He handed her the wrapped box. "I hope you like it." She opened the box and gasped when she saw the earrings.

"These are beautiful Christian. The diamonds are as big as the one in my ring. Are you trying to buy me now?" She had tears in her eyes.

"No, merely trying to soothe my conscience. Please wear them, they will look beautiful in your ears. The shape of them matches the shape of your engagement ring. Think of them as an engagement gift." He kissed her and wiped her tears away.

"Since we are exchanging gifts, here is one for you." She handed him a box. He opened the box to find a pair of monogrammed cuff links. "I hope you like them. You are very hard to buy for. I wanted to buy you something that would make you think of me when you wear them." He kissed her on the lips.

"Thank you baby. I love them. I will go change my shirt so I can wear them tonight. Be right back. Or, you can come up and pick out my shirt."

"We will wait here for you. We need to box up the cookies to take with us."

He rushed out and up to his apartment while the girls got the cookies boxed up and gathered up their purses and Mia got her other clothes bagged up. They left the apartment together and Sawyer drove Mia's car back to their parents' house while Ana, Mia and Christian rode in the SUV together. They had a short ride to Bellevue on a Sunday evening, no traffic to speak of.

Elliott's truck was already in the drive way when they pulled in and a small Mercedes coupe beside it. That means Elliott and Gia drove separately. They pulled up and got out and Grace and Carrick were at the door waiting for them. Carrick had already started drinking his signature drink and was in a great mood.

"Hey gang! Party at the parents tonight! Elliott and his new girlfriend are already here. We started happy hour without you." He had a glass in his hand and hugged the girls with one arm while trying not to spill his drink. Grace rolled her eyes at him.

"Ana, you didn't have to bring dessert." Grace eyed the package.

"Mia spent the afternoon with me and we made cookies." Ana handed the box to Grace. "Chocolate chip with macadamia nuts, Christian's favorite."

"Well, thank you. We'll have to hide these or Elliott will eat them all by himself." They went in the house and through the kitchen towards the family room in the back. There were drinks waiting for them on a tray on the kitchen island and they picked them up before heading into the family room. Elliott and Gia were sitting side by side on the sofa sipping their own drinks watching a ballgame on TV. Grace and Carrick went into the kitchen to check on dinner. Mia ran upstairs to her room to put her things away.

"Hey Bro! You remember Gia? Gia, this is Christian's fiancé Ana Steele. Ana, my girlfriend Gia." Elliott made introductions. He had had a couple of drinks already and was feeling good.

"How long have you two been dating El?" Christian asked as he sat down on the love seat and pulled Ana onto his lap. She put her arm around his neck and kissed him on the cheek. They neither one were a fan of PDA's but tonight they were.

"About two weeks now. She finally caught me." He had no filter after a couple of drinks. "You look great Ana, you're glowing!" Gia frowned at that then the light caught Ana's ring as she moved her hand and she gasped.

"Is that a pink diamond?" She said before she could help herself.

"Yes. Isn't it beautiful? It is really rare. Christian knows how much I love the color pink so he wanted to spoil me with a pink diamond." Ana said sweetly. Christian smiled behind his hand. "He loves to spoil me by buying me gifts. I have to keep telling him to stop." Ana was enjoying herself. Gia not so much. "In fact, he bought me these diamond earrings to go with my ring. He said it was an engagement gift. Isn't that sweet? I bought him some cufflinks for his engagement gift. We are leaving on vacation to Key West Florida tomorrow. A whole week of fun in the sun." Ana was going to kill her softly. "How do you know Elliott? Do you two work together?"

"Yes, I'm an architect and we are working on a project together. Do you work Ana or just spend Christian's money?" Gia asked innocently. Ana smiled at her. Christian tried not to laugh.

"Yes, I'm a librarian. I just graduated Summa Cum Laude from WSU Vancouver recently and will start working at Lakeside Prep for the summer term. I love children and have big plans for the summer reading program." She chose to ignore the comment about Christian's money.

Gia hated children and anything to do with them. She knew if she was forced to have any that they would be raised by a nanny. "When's the wedding?"

"We haven't set a firm date yet. Late fall sometime." Ana was vague. Elliott didn't know what was going on between the two women. He got the distinct impression that they didn't like each other though.

"Okay, dinner's ready." Grace said from the doorway. She heard part of the conversation and wasn't sure what was going on either. It was time for more alcohol. She didn't like Gia and couldn't see what Elliott liked about her. "Carrick, I think everyone needs their drinks refreshed. He smiled and ran to get more of the mix. They all followed Grace into the dining room where Mia was already waiting.

"Ana, sit by me." Mia said, indicating the chair in the middle of one side. Christian sat down beside Ana and Elliott and Gia sat across from them with Grace and Carrick on each end. Gretchen, their maid started bringing in plates of food. They were having prime rib of beef, garlic new potatoes with baby carrots, Waldorf salad and homemade yeast rolls.

"This dinner looks amazing Grace. All my favorite foods, thank you." Ana raised her glass in a toast to Grace.

"Your welcome dear. We wanted you to feel like part of our family. Next week it will be Mia's turn for her favorite dishes." Gia's phone buzzed in her lap and she discretely checked it.

"Elliott, I just remembered I need to finish up some work for a client meeting tomorrow. Dr. and Mr. Grey, thank you for dinner." Gia stood up to go and the Grey men stood up with her.

"I'll just walk her out mother and be right back." Elliott said as he followed Gia out of the house. The rest of the family ate in silence. He came back in a few minutes later and they finished dinner in peace.

Grace got called into the emergency room so she left shortly afterwards. Carrick went to his study to work while his wife was gone. Mia, Elliott, Christian and Ana were in the kitchen loading the dishwasher and putting food away. Gretchen was gone for the night.

Ana excused herself to go to the ladies room so Mia turned to Elliott and hit him on the back of his head. "That woman is vile. How can you stand to be with her? She has the hots for Christian."

"We hooked up about three years ago El, I would have told you earlier but I didn't know you were dating." Christian said, pulling his hair again. "I told Ana before we got here. I didn't want to risk Gia saying something to her."

"Well, that explains a lot." Elliott said, sitting down at the island. "She was always asking to invite you to dinner or have drinks."

"Elliott, my friend Kate is single." Ana said coming back into the kitchen. He smiled really big.

"She's hot."

 **A/N: I had trouble with this chapter. I couldn't get rid of Gia fast enough, LOL. Vacation next then Ana starts her new job and Ray moves closer.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Written in the Stars**

 **By Tvdfanpam**

 **Chapter 19**

 **Fun in Key West**

Ana and Christian touched down in Miami Florida and departed the GEH jet. Ana decided that being engaged to a billionaire had its perks. Her first time flying and it was in a private jet! From Miami they would charter a helicopter to fly them to Key West. That was a first for Ana too. She was getting anxious to be there, she had been up early packing and repacking her suitcase.

Christian helped Ana get settled in the helicopter and climbed in beside her. He wasn't the pilot for this flight; he could fly a helicopter but he didn't want to fly one he wasn't familiar with so he was a passenger. Taylor sat up front with the pilot and Sawyer sat in the back behind the couple. There was lots to see on the 45 minute ride from the air. They touched down on the helipad in Old Town Key West and got out.

They had rented an SUV to drive since Sawyer and Taylor both came with them. Christian had a home there and another sports car in the garage but it wasn't big enough for all of them and luggage. They pulled up to the gate and Taylor put in the code to open it. Down the short driveway to the detached garage behind the house they went and parked the car. Christian helped Ana out and she gasped in surprise as she turned to see the view of the grounds.

"This is beautiful Christian! I love it! It's like a private oasis in the city. Oh Look! There's the Atlantic Ocean. And you have a boat!" They walked into the house and were greeted by the cool air conditioning. A lady greeted them with a tray of drinks.

"Welcome back Mr. Grey. I'm Mrs. Williams, the house manager. Nice to meet you Miss Steele." The housekeeper said and then went to the kitchen and came back with a tray of appetizers. "Dinner will be ready in an hour. Your rooms are ready if you would like to change and relax for a while before dinner is served on the patio."

"I'll give Ana a tour of the house and dinner in an hour will be fine Mrs. Williams." Christian dismissed the housekeeper and he showed Ana the downstairs of the house. He took her upstairs and showed her the master suite with the breathtaking view of the ocean and a guest room that was also on that floor. "I didn't know if you wanted to stay with me or have your own room Ana-" He stammered and she shushed him with her index finger.

"I would love to stay with you." She whispered then kissed him. He deepened the kiss and wrapped his arms around her. He smiled in satisfaction and anticipation. "It's so beautiful here, let's go outside. I don't want to miss anything." He let go of her and sighed.

"Let's change clothes and then we can tour the property." He went into the walk in closet and found his swim trunks in a drawer and started taking off his clothes. Ana blushed and rummaged around in her suitcase that was on the bed.

"I'll change in the bathroom." She said shyly. She grabbed her bikini and a cover up and went into the master bathroom. She stood there momentarily distracted by the room. There was a standing tub with a mirror finish in front of a window with a beautiful view of the backyard and a walk in shower in the corner. The vanity had a mirror that was suspended from the ceiling so someone could stand on either side at the double sinks. It was like nothing she had ever seen before. She definitely was out of her comfort zone. She put on her floral bikini and her cover up and wandered out of the bathroom. Christian was standing beside the bed.

"Ana, you don't have to sleep in here with me if you aren't ready." He said nervously. He didn't want her to think he expected sex after he brought her here on vacation.

"I want to. We are going to be married Christian. I'm ready to be yours." She wrapped her arms around him. He tried not to react to her soft curves pressed against his hard body. He pulled her away from him gently kissing her softly on the lips.

"Let's see how it goes then. I promised you a tour. After you, angel. Can't wait to see what's under that cover up." He teased, trying to lighten the mood.

They walked hand in hand down the modern staircase and through the living room and out the open doorway, it was a wall of windows that opened to the outdoors. There was a seating area then lap pool and an in ground hot tub then an outdoor kitchen area with casual dining. The view of the ocean was amazing and a large boat (yacht) was docked at the private dock. Ana loved it!

"This is paradise. How do you go back to rainy Seattle after being here?" Ana wondered aloud. "If I could, I would live here full time." Christian grinned at her and kissed her again.

"We could, Ana. You'll find the atmosphere here relaxing and calming. It is my private get away. I try to get down here every couple of months. It is a nice change from the city but my business is there and so is my family. They would follow us down here if we stayed too long." Ana laughed aloud.

"Ah, I see. Far enough away to miss them but too far for them to come for a surprise visit?!" She rubbed her hand down his chest, eyeing his eight pack. "I like shirtless Christian." She said softly and took off her kimono and let it fall onto a deck chair. She slipped off her flip flops and stuck her toe in the pool. It was warm! "How about a swim?" She turned to Christian and he jumped in to answer her.

She jumped in after him and they had enough room to swim side by side and float around in the pool. Ana got on Christian's back as he floated around and they played in the pool until dinner.

"Sir, Miss Steele, dinner is ready. Would you like to eat on the patio?" Mrs. Williams asked. Christian grinned at her and slung his hair around as he got out of the pool and grabbed a towel she had brought out.

"That would be great. Thank you Mrs. Williams. You can set the food out and we can serve ourselves." Ana got a towel and dried off quickly and then put on her kimono and shoes and followed Christian over to the covered patio. Mrs. Williams had set the table with casual dinnerware and candles were lit around the patio.

"This looks wonderful." Ana said taking a seat beside Christian at the round table. They were having grilled shrimp and fish with salad and cheddar biscuits. Ana was suddenly hungry and they had beer and wine and key lime pie for dessert. "I could eat this pie every day!" Ana was practically licking her plate clean much to Christian's delight. He hadn't seen her eat that much before.

"Baby, you can have it every day. Mrs. Williams loves to cook and will be happy to make it for you." Christian said as he finished his third beer. "Let's go sit on the dock. I want to watch the sunset with you." He got up and helped Ana up and took her hand and they walked over to the dock and sat down on the end and dangled their feet over the edge. Ana leaned into him and he put his arm around her. "I am so happy Ana. You make me so happy. I love you so much." He kissed her again as they watched the beautiful sunset.

They sat there until it got dark and Ana got up and took Christian's hand and pulled him back to the house. "I am happy too Christian. Happy I met you, happy to be engaged to you. I love you so much. I can't wait to be your wife. Let's get married down here."

 **A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I have been reading HP FF and couldn't be bothered to finish this chapter. Hope you like this fluffy fun story. I will try to update it soon. Thanks for reading and reviewing! FYI, check out the Pinterest page for this story, it shows the house and it is amazing! Pcwbooks/written-in-the-stars**


	20. Chapter 20

**Written in the Stars**

 **By Tvdfanpam**

 **Chapter 20**

 **We're doing What?**

Christian stood there in shock. "Did you mean get married while we are here now?" Ana laughed and sat down on the sofa.

"Well, no! I meant when we get married in December or January." She clarified. Christian sat down beside her, a little deflated. She took his hand. "I want my dad here and my mom if she will come." She confessed. "Plus Kate is on vacation right now…" She looked into his eyes. "I do want to marry you though. I want time to plan a proper wedding. You know where I want to have the ceremony?"

"Where would that be?" He asked as he kissed her hand he was still holding. She shivered at the touch.

"At Ernest Hemingway's estate. It's here in Key West and it is beautiful. I saw pictures of it online." Christian smiled at his beautiful fiancée.

"That can be arranged. How about a tour of it tomorrow to scope things out?" He suggested. He hoped that after she saw the place she would want to go ahead and get married this week. He would try to change her mind.

"I would love that!" She kissed him then blushed as she yawned really big. He reached over and scooped her up and ran up the stairs with her and into the master bedroom. She giggled at his spontaneity. He sat her down in front of the bathroom door in the master suite. He turned around and shut the door and locked it.

"Would you like to take a bath with me?" He asked softly. She nodded yes and he kissed her then helped her off with her kimono and stared at her in her bikini. "You are so beautiful Ana. I love you. Tonight is all about you. We will only do what you are comfortable doing." He tried to reassure her.

She reached up and untied the ties to her bathing suit top and it fell to the floor. He stood there in awe of her as she untied the bottoms as well. "I'm not afraid of you or what is going to happen. I want to make love Christian." She stepped closer to him and he embraced her and caressed her naked back, his hand wandering down to the curve of her derriere. She shivered at his intimate touch.

He led her into the bathroom and shut that door as well. He went to the bathtub and turned on the water and checked the temperature before pulling the stopper and adding some bath oil. He turned around and gazed at Ana again. "I didn't know that yoga could keep you so toned." He took his swimming trunks off and stood there naked in front of her. He held his hand out and she took and he helped her step into the tub. He got in after she did and sat at the opposite end of the tub facing her.

"It's too bad we don't have any champagne." She murmured as she soaked in the tub. He smiled at her.

"That could be arranged. I could go get some out of the fridge." He raised an eyebrow at her starting to rise. She blushed as she watched him stand but didn't stop looking as the water dripped down his naked chest.

"That is a fantasy of mine. Drinking champagne in a fancy bathtub with you." She tried to smile seductively but it was shy with blushing cheeks.

Christian wrapped a towel around his waist and leaned down to kiss her. "Hold that thought. "I'll be right back. He walked out of the room and grabbed his phone and texted Taylor as he walked down stairs: **We're in for the night. Tell housekeeper DO NOT DISTURB**. **Breakfast at 8:00 am on the patio**. **Arrange visit to Hemingway Estate for tomorrow.**

Taylor texted back: **Got it. See you tomorrow**. Christian found two champagne glasses and the bottle of champagne and went back upstairs to Ana. She was just where he left her and he opened the champagne and poured her a glass before pouring one for himself and then got rid of his towel and got back in the tub.

"To Us." He said and they clinked glasses then each drank the chilled champagne. Ana smiled shyly at her fiancé and reached out with her foot and rubbed his leg. His eyes went dark and he reached down and grabbed her small foot and pulled her towards him. He sat his champagne glass down on the ledge and gathered her close. "Let me make you mine." She nodded and he drew her up on his lap and kissed her as he guided himself into her body. She winced slightly and he stilled for a moment.

They splashed water over the side of the tub as they made love but didn't notice until they went to get out. "I feel slick from the oil, let's take a shower to clean up." Ana said shyly as Christian helped her out of the tub. He opened the shower door and turned on the water and then took her hand and led her into the big shower. There were multiple shower heads and it looked like four people could shower together without bumping into each other. She looked around in shock.

"I know, it's a little big but I assure you this is the first time I have ever showered with someone." She relaxed as he took the shampoo and put some in his hands and worked in her hair. She melted under his touch.

"That feels nice. No one has ever washed my hair before. I will return the favor." She murmured as he massaged her head. She rinsed her hair and then took the shampoo bottle and poured some in her hand. "You'll have to sit down or lean down, I can't reach you with my short arms." She teased. He sat down on the bench and she stood between his legs.

"I like you here naked between my legs." He said slyly as he rubbed his hand down her back and over her bottom and down her leg, drawing her closer so her breasts were right in front of his face. He reached out and kissed one and touched the other one with his other hand. She moaned as he massaged her breast while she massaged shampoo into his hair. "This has been a fantasy of mine." He murmured in her ear as he kissed right below her ear. "Making love with you has surpassed all my wildest dreams. It was so much more than I imagined. I'll never let you go now, you belong to me and I belong to you. Let's get married tomorrow just the two of us. We can go back to Seattle and tell our families and they can throw a big party for us." He continued to kiss and caress her until she nodded her head shyly in agreement.

"Was that your plan all along Mr. Grey?" She asked as she kissed him and reached down between his legs and caressed his manhood. She softly fondled him and he forgot what she asked. "Get me here and persuade me with beautiful sunsets and romantic bubble baths?" He made a sound in the back of his throat.

"Er, Ana? If you keep doing that, I won't last long." She smiled at him and kept going. He tried to get her to stop but she kept on until he climaxed. She stepped back so he could get up and he washed off then they got out of the gigantic shower and dried off. "Let's go to bed baby, we have a busy day tomorrow." He scooped her up and carried her into the bedroom and put her in bed and crawled in beside her. He gathered her to him and spooned her, their naked bodies fit together perfectly. Ana sighed in content and fell asleep immediately in his arms. He soon followed.

Christian slept about six hours and then woke up around dawn. He normally slept lightly but last night he slept like a log with Ana beside him. She was cuddled into his side having turned in her sleep and her hair was spread out on the pillow every which way and had tickled him and woke him up. He moved her hair off his face and stared down at her in awe. This woman was going to be his wife today! He leaned down and kissed her softly and she surprised him by opening her eyes and staring back at him. "Good morning." She smiled shyly back trying to pull the covers over her naked breasts.

"Happy Wedding Day." He kissed her again and moved so he was on top of her. He was hard and she felt him against her stomach. He nudged her playfully. She rolled her eyes at him.

"The next time we make love, it will be as husband and wife." She said decisively, giving him a quick peck on the lips then scooted over and hopped out of bed. She ran into the bathroom and shut the door and Christian heard the sound of her using the toilet and then the water running at the sink. She came out with a hair brush and a rubber band on her wrist as she brushed her hair into a high ponytail. He watched her in fascination as she stood nude in front of him, her breasts bobbing as she brushed her hair.

"You will make a beautiful bride. I can't wait!" He got out of bed and walked naked to the bathroom and peed with the door open. Ana blushed at the familiarity. He came back in the room and kissed her again, still naked.

"No more blushing, no more embarrassment. We are getting married, it's what married people do every day." He grinned at her and then walked over to the dresser and got a pair of boxer briefs out and put them on then went into the closet and found a pair of shorts and a polo shirt to wear. She found her underwear and a bra to match and put them on quickly. She walked into the closet and got a sundress down from the rack and found shoes to match, a little mascara and lip gloss and she was ready for her day!

Christian's phone buzzed on the dresser. He picked it up to see a text from Taylor: **Tour of Hemingway's Estate at 10:00 am, breakfast is ready on patio.** He took Ana's hand and they went down to start their day.

 **A/N: Sorry for the delay, I was out of town. Will they get married now or not?**


	21. Chapter 21

**Written in the Stars**

 **By Tvdfanpam**

 **Chapter 21**

 **Wedding at Hemingway's**

Unfortunately, the state of Florida had a three day wait time for couples after the marriage license was obtained; that was good news and bad news, depending on your point of view. Christian was disappointed to have to wait but Ana was secretly happy that there was time to plan an impromptu wedding. Her dad was more than happy to come see his daughter get married; not too happy to give her away though. Carla had to be bribed by Christian unbeknownst to Ana with a new house to come see her only daughter get married.

The wedding was set for Friday evening at sunset in the gardens. The tropical setting was ideal for an outdoor wedding. Kate flew in and the girls went wedding dress shopping on Wednesday. Ana stuck with her pale pink color scheme and found a beautiful dress in a ball gown style off the shoulders and looked like a princess in it. She was even wearing a tiara! Kate was wearing a pale pink dress and Christian and Elliott would wear off white summer weight suits with white shirts and beige ties.

Mia was in a club in Key West and heard a singer with the stage name Runaground singing Next to Me and went right up to him and hired him to sing at the wedding. Christian was amazed at his voice and told him that he would help him find an agent and get his music career going.

Friday morning Ana woke up to the sound of a soft rain falling and Christian propped up on his elbow watching her. "Stop staring! That is creepy!" He leaned over and kissed her softly. "Is it bad luck for it to rain on your wedding day?"

"Some cultures say that rain on your wedding day symbolized fertility and cleansing." He said and Ana blushed when he said fertility making him smile. "I can't wait to marry you Ana. I already know this is the best day of my life." Christian handed Ana a small gift. "A token of my affection, Mrs. Soon to be Grey." Ana scooted up so she could sit up in bed beside him. She gave him an exasperated sigh.

"Another gift Mr. Grey?" She carefully unwrapped the box and gasped when she saw the contents. Tears fell down her face. "It's beautiful! Thank you!" She scrambled over and climbed into Christian's lap and hugged him and then gave him a smacking kiss. It was a dainty diamond bracelet that Ana took out of the box and had Christian help her put on her delicate wrist. They admired it together then Christian's phone buzzed on the side table and someone knocked on the door at the same time.

"Ana, are you awake?" Mia called from the other side of the door. "The hairstylist and makeup artists are here."

Ana jumped out of bed and grabbed her silk robe that Christian had thrown in the floor last night, preferring her to sleep naked beside him. She tied the belt and ran to the door and opened it. "Sorry Mia! I overslept!" Ana said panicking. Mia hugged her close.

"No worries! We let you sleep in since my brother won't let you sleep tonight." She smirked in his direction as he came out of the bathroom dressed in a tee shirt and shorts. He shrugged his shoulders and grinned sheepishly. Ana blushed bright red. "Happy Wedding Day!" Mia squealed and the two girls giggled as Christian rolled his eyes.

"Ana! I'm coming in!" Kate yelled from the hallway. "Oh hi Mia! Ana! You're getting married today!" The three girls danced around the room. Sawyer led the hairdresser and the makeup artists into the master bedroom to get set up.

"Girls! Could you hold it down a little bit?" Grace came in the room and clutched her head. "I drank too much champagne last night at the rehearsal dinner and need some Advil." Mia ran out of the room to get her mother something for her headache.

Christian and Elliott and Carrick went outside to eat breakfast on the covered patio. "We have tee time at 1:00 pm." Elliott said, taking a Mimosa from the sideboard. The men were going to go play golf at one of the many golf courses in town while the women got ready. They would get ready at the Hemingway Estate when it was closer to time for the wedding. Ray was going to meet them at the golf course since he was staying in a hotel.

Carla and her husband Bob were also at a hotel. Christian couldn't stand to be in the woman's company more than necessary and put them up in a hotel for the week. Ana was glad her mom was going to be at the wedding but didn't include her in the day's activities. Carla would be on her own until the wedding. That was fine with everyone since she whined about the heat and being pregnant and the fact that she couldn't drink any liquor.

There was a wedding planner at the Hemingway Estate that would take care of the decorations and table settings. Mia had a singer lined up and the food for the wedding dinner was being catered in by a local chef. They were having grilled fish and shrimp and mango salad among other things. The wedding cake was made by the baker at the Casa Marina Hotel. He was the baker for the Key West Elite.

O

Ray adjusted his tie and cleared his throat. All day long he felt on the verge of sobbing whenever he thought about his baby girl getting married. Just yesterday it seemed like he had dropped her off at school for the first day of kindergarten. He hoped someday he would find someone to share his life with. He didn't have any excuses now to put it off any longer. He patted his pocket, glad he thought to put a handkerchief in there. He took a deep breath and walked out of his dressing room and into the hallway. He could hear his daughter's laugh somewhere in the house.

He turned the corner and his breath caught in his throat. His daughter was a vision in a beautiful off the shoulder cream colored satin gown with embroidery on the sheer over skirt. Her smile made him tear up. He tried to clear his throat. "You are the most beautiful bride I have ever seen." He said with tears in his eyes. "Christian is a lucky man." He got out his handkerchief and wiped his eyes. "You grew up, baby girl." Ana hugged her dad and they clung to each other for a few minutes. Ray wiped Ana's eyes then kissed her softly on the cheek. "You are sure about this?" He asked and Ana nodded yes. "Okay, let's do this." They could hear the music playing as they walked out of the house and around the corner to where the rest of the guests and the wedding party were waiting.

Kate and Elliott walked sedately up the aisle together and then Elliott let Kate go to stand beside his brother on the other side of the minister. The wedding march started and Ray and Ana walked slowly up the aisle. Christian was in awe of his bride. Her skirt swayed as she walked and he was mesmerized by her beauty. When the minister asked who gave this woman away, Ray choked back a sob and said he did. He got his handkerchief out again and dabbed his eyes. He sat down beside Carla and Bob and Carla took his hand and squeezed it.

The vows were softly but firmly spoken. Ana and Christian were wearing matching platinum bands and Christian could not stop smiling. He did it! He was married to the love of his life. The beautiful woman beside him was his wife! He couldn't hardly wrap his head around it. Elliott came up to Christian and decided to tease his brother a little.

"We are staying another week little brother. I love it here in Key West. Let's take the boat out tomorrow and do some deep sea fishing." Elliott said smiling. Christian frowned.

"No. My wife and I are here on our honeymoon. You're going home tonight. The jet is ready to take everybody back to Seattle after we cut the cake." Christian said firmly. He was tired of his family in his space and wanted to be alone with Ana.

"Mom and dad are tired and Mia wanted to go clubbing with that guy she hired to sing. We're staying another week with you." Elliott laughed at Christian's sour look. "Ha Ha. I'm just kidding. We're going back tonight. You can have your house to yourself again." Christian looked relieved. Elliott winked at him and took another drink of his champagne. "I'm going to dance with Kate again." He walked off and grabbed Kate, who had also had too much to drink and they swayed to the music. Elliott leaned in and whispered something to Kate and she laughed as expected.

Grace came over to Christian and put her arm around her son. "She seems nice. I like her a lot more than that vile Gia Mateo." Christian smiled down at his mom. "She is nice. She is too good for Elliott. She will make him work for it." They laughed together then Kate and Elliott went to the microphones and gave heartfelt speeches about the bride and groom. Kate said she had never seen Ana so happy and Elliott said his brother was almost human.

"Ana we are going back to our hotel." Carla said softly, sitting down beside her daughter. "I am happy for you, I can see he makes you happy and he loves you very much." Ana put her head on Carla's shoulder. "You have a great life despite me." Carla had tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you growing up. I was so jealous of you. Maybe someday you can forgive me."

"There's nothing to forgive mom. I'm glad you are here. Let's stay in touch." Carla nodded then Bob came over and helped her up.

"Let me know when that baby comes, I'll fly down." Ana promised as they left.

Christian took Carla's abandoned chair beside his wife and took her hand and brought it up to his lips and gave her a soft kiss.

"Mrs. Grey, it's time for the honeymoon."

 **A/N: Check out Pinterest. There is a link for the singer mentioned. I'm in love with Ana's dress. Pcwbooks/Written-in-the-stars. Hope you liked the wedding. I cried writing it, LOL.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Written in the Stars**

 **By Tvdfanpam**

 **Chapter 22**

 **Back Home**

The honeymoon was wonderful. They took the boat out and fished and swam in the ocean and had romantic candle lit dinners on the patio and watched the sunset. Ana was sad to go back to Seattle. They sat in the jet and cuddled as the plane left Florida. "I want to come back often." She said softly. "That was the best week of my life. Thank you Christian." She kissed him. He caressed her face.

"I'm glad the wedding is behind us. We have our whole life in front of us." Christian took a deep breath. "Ana, I did something and I need to tell you. I don't know how you will feel about it but I need to tell you regardless. I vowed not to keep secrets from you."

"If you are trying to tell me you promised my mom a house if she would come to my wedding, I already know. She told me. She also said to tell you she was sorry but she couldn't accept it." Christian smiled at his wife in relief.

"I would go ahead and do it if you want me to." Ana shook her head no.

"She had a scare last week. She thought she lost the baby. She fell down the stairs and had to go to the hospital. She said her whole life flashed before her eyes and she didn't want to die thinking she had to be bribed to come to her daughter's wedding." Ana had tears in her eyes.

"Is she okay now?" Christian asked. Ana nodded yes.

"She has to be on bedrest until she delivers. The baby is fine but she has high blood pressure. That is why she never had any more children before now. There was so much she never told me. She also saw a therapist for years to cope with the death of my real father. I guess he was the love of her life. She loves Bob and wants this baby. I think she finally has grown up."

"So you will just forgive her for the way she treated you all these years?" Christian asked, disgusted.

"Yes. She's my mom. I still love her." Ana said seriously. "Life is short and I am not going to waste it feeling sorry for myself or holding a grudge against her. I am going to be a big sister. I want to have my little brother in my life. It was hard growing up as an only child."

"Okay. But she better watch herself. I will be waiting for her to screw up. When she does, I will let her have it." He warned his wife. "It's a little too convenient to me for her to have a change of heart now."

Ana stiffened beside him. "That may be true but I am going to give her the benefit of the doubt."

"Are you ready to start your new job?" Christian asked trying to change the subject. "Next Thursday?"

Ana nodded, still a little hurt by what Christian said about her mom. "Yes. But I have a meeting to go to Wednesday afternoon. The term starts on Thursday though." She turned her head and wiped a tear out of her eye. "Can we agree to disagree on my mom?" She asked softly.

"Ana, your mother was so mean to you growing up. She will have to show me with her actions that she has changed. I won't say any more about it though." Ana nodded and Christian took her hand and leaned over and kissed her. "I hate for you to be upset about anything and I will do anything to make sure you are always happy."

"I guess time will tell." They sat in somewhat uncomfortable silence for the remainder of the flight home. Christian nudged Ana awake.

"We're home baby." He helped her up and they gathered up their belongings and left the plane and got in the waiting car. They sat in silence on the ride back to Escala. They drove into the parking garage and parked and got out. They walked into the elevator and went up to the penthouse. "Gail brought your clothes up and put them in the closet, Mrs. Grey. You can go down later to your former apartment and see what else you want brought up."

"That sounds good." Christian reached down and grabbed Ana when the elevator dinged and he carried her over the threshold of their home. "Welcome home Mrs. Grey." He kissed her softly and she melted into his kiss. He let her down.

"It's good to be home." She said as she kissed him back, putting her arms around him. "I love you Christian."

"I love you too Ana. I'm sorry. I will try to be more understanding about your mom." He was sincere and she kissed him again.

"Thank you. That means a lot to me. New start, new beginning. I don't want there to be any secrets or bad thoughts between us. Never be afraid to tell me how you feel. I may not always agree but I will always want to know how you feel."

"Well, that's good because you are stuck with me Mrs. Grey." He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder and ran with her into the bedroom. He let her down and kissed her again. Gail had set the mood for them by scattering rose petals on the sheets that had been turned down. A silver bucket with champagne was chilling on the bedside table and two champagne flutes sat next to it waiting for a toast.

Christian locked the door and went over and opened the champagne and poured them each a glass. "May we always be as happy as we are right now." They clinked glasses and drank a toast to each other.

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed/favorited/followed this story. I really appreciate it. FYI: If you leave a negative review as a 'guest' I will delete it. This is a fun story and I don't have the patience for haters. If you don't like what I wrote, stop reading! Life is too short!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Written in the Stars**

 **By Tvdfanpam**

 **Chapter 23**

 **New Job**

Ana was a nervous wreck. Christian had kissed her goodbye already; he had an early breakfast meeting with Ros and had to leave before Ana. She ate some toast at the breakfast bar before she left for her new job. That was all she could manage. Gail made her a sack lunch that she may or may not eat. The school had a cafeteria but Ana remembered all too well the food at her high school and wasn't sure she wanted to eat it willingly.

Sawyer dropped her off in front of the library. Christian was not too keen on leaving her alone without her personal protection but it was a closed campus and the school didn't allow anyone to have bodyguards. There were a few high profile students that went there and no one could get past the guard at the gate without a pass. So at least she didn't have to worry about how to explain Sawyer to the students. He would pick her up after her shift ended at 3:00 pm.

Ana used her key fob to let herself into the library and walked to the front desk and waited. She was going to meet her supervisor here before the kids started coming in for the day. Mrs. Thompson was at the staff meeting yesterday and Ana liked her immediately. She was a smart older lady who went to college after her children left the nest. She told Ana that she had always wanted to be a librarian and would work until she died!

"Ana. Welcome. I'm glad we didn't scare you off yesterday." Mrs. Thompson said shaking hands with Ana and indicated for her to follow her. "Yesterday was a little hectic. We didn't have your office ready yet." She showed Ana a small room with a desk and computer and small bookcase. It was not much bigger than Ana's car. "Put your purse and things in your desk and then come back to the front desk. We'll get your access codes for the computers and get you logged onto the system before the students arrive."

"Okay. Thanks." Ana did what she suggested then shrugged off her light weight jacket. Nerves were making her sweat. She took a deep breath and walked out of her office and over to the front desk where Mrs. Thompson was waiting. Two more people came in the front door and waved to them as they went to different parts of the two story library.

"You will shadow me today. Here's a note pad to write any questions you might have. We'll go over them when we get a break between classes coming in. The incoming senior class will have their class meeting here in the conference room on the second floor at 2:00 pm. You will sit in on that meeting with me." Ana nodded. Mrs. Thompson booted up the computers and helped Ana log into the system.  
"I will get you signed up to your school email account later. We will do that after lunch in your office."

The rest of the day passed quickly for Ana. She was glad she dressed casually because she felt like she walked her legs off. She shelved books and walked up the stairs to the second floor computer lab at least 10 times. When Sawyer picked her up at 3:00 pm she was beat. She took a shower and was lounging on the couch in the living room when Christian came home from work.

"How was your first day?" He asked as he kissed her cheek. "Do you think you will like it?" He shrugged out of his suit coat and loosened his tie and sat down beside her. She snuggled into him.

"It was great. The library is amazing. I love my boss and I walked at least 15 miles today. I am exhausted." Ana said, yawning really big. Her stomach growled just then.

"Sounds like you worked up an appetite. Did you have lunch?" Christian asked.

"Yes, I ate my lunch that Gail prepared for me. The school lunches didn't look to appetizing, even though they did have a good looking salad bar I might try tomorrow."

"Dinner is ready, Mr. & Mrs. Grey." Gail said formally. Christian stood up and pulled Ana up too. They made their way into the dining room hand in hand.

"This looks amazing Gail." Ana said as Christian helped her with her chair. Gail poured them both some wine and then left to go back to the kitchen to clean up the dishes.

"Thank you Mrs. Grey. I will be in the kitchen if you need me." She smiled and left.

They ate chicken and yellow rice with asparagus and a salad and finished off their bottle of wine. After carrying their plates into the kitchen, Christian kissed Ana and went to his office to work for an hour or so. "I'll be in the library when you are done." Ana said and left him alone. She found a book to read and was curled up on the overstuffed sofa when Christian came in an hour later.

"How does a bubble bath sound Mrs. Grey?" He asked softly, setting her book on the side table.

"That sounds wonderful!" He helped her up and swept her up in his arms and carried her into the bedroom shutting the door with his foot and through to the master bathroom. He sat her down on the counter while he filled the tub with water and scented bubble bath. He took off his shirt while Ana watched him and then his pants. He stalked over to her and helped her undress and carried her over to the tub and set her in gently then got in behind her. He wrapped his arms around his wife kissing her softly on her naked shoulder.

"This is the life."

 **A/N: Thanks again for reading my story. I really appreciate it. Don't forget to check out the Pinterest page for this story. I update it for each chapter.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Written in the Stars**

 **By Tvdfanpam**

 **Chapter 24**

 **Field Trip**

 **Thank you everyone who has read/reviewed/favorited/followed this story. I get a kick out of reading the reviews and they help motivate me to write more so keep them coming!**

Ana had a field trip coming up to the Elliott Bay Book Company and Christian had to put his foot down and absolutely insisted that Sawyer go with her. Ana was enjoying working without her shadow and getting to know her co-workers; she didn't need a bodyguard to keep people away from her. She liked the students and they needed to have easy access to her. She was popular and well dressed and had caused a stir among the senior class; the boys were half in love with her and the girls wanted to be just like her. Sawyer being added to the mix wasn't something Ana wanted right now.

"He can observe from a distance. He doesn't have to be standing right next to me." Ana insisted since Christian said she couldn't go on the field trip without him. He had personally called Bernie Noe and explained the situation to him. He agreed with Christian as long as he wouldn't stand out. Two other students going on the field trip would also have security there as well.

"You won't be the only one there with security. Camilla Williams and Tanner Lindsey will both have bodyguards." Ana sighed and sat down on the end of the bed. Christian sat down beside her. "You knew this when you married me. There are people who see you as an easy target. I would pay anything Ana to get you back if you were kidnapped." He took her hand and kissed her palm. "Please don't fight me on this."

Ana sighed really big and hugged her husband. "I feel normal at work. Nobody stares at me and whispers or treats me any differently. I like it and hate to have to have protection when I go somewhere."

"I totally get it. I would rather not have Taylor follow my every move. But it is what it is. Please make the best of it."

"Okay. I will stop complaining. He will be good to have on hand in case there are reporters there. Why anyone wants to know where I shop or what I had for breakfast still boggles my mind. I am the same person I was before I met you."

"That's what I love about you. You don't care about money or fame." Christian gathered her onto his lap. "How about we go out on the boat this weekend? Just the two of us and the crew of course." He lifted her hair and kissed her neck. "You can wear your bathing suit again."

"Oh! That sounds great! I love going out on the boat. Maybe someday you can teach me how to do the things you do to get the boat ready…" Christian laughed out loud.

"Baby, you have no strength in your arms. Plus, I feel safer with the crew on board." Ana frowned at him.

"Maybe I will start lifting weights then."

The next morning Sawyer dropped Ana off in front of the School Library as usual and then he drove over to the bookstore and waited for her to come with the students on the bus. There were two busloads of students and teachers. The students were going to pick out books for their Senior Reading List and then the store owner was going to give a talk. There were actually 101 books on the list but the students had picked out ten that they had to write papers on during the upcoming year. Ana would read the books with the students and they would have weekly discussions about them; a book club if you will.

"Mrs. Grey, please call the roll and we can be off." Ana stood and called each student's name on her list and made sure they each were there before the bus left the school grounds. It was a 15 minute trip to the bookstore that morning. She sat down in the seat next to another chaperone.

They pulled up to the bookstore and Ana saw Sawyer get out of his car. He waited until Ana and the children got off the bus before he followed them inside. He made eye contact with Ana and she smiled back. One of the girls giggled when she saw him. He was dressed like a college student in jeans and a tight graphic tee shirt. He looked good! Two more 'college students' followed him in and they milled around the store.

Ana took her group over to the Fiction Section where they could make their selections. The group of 10 students she would mentor voted to read **The Great Gatsby** first. They would read it before school started to get a head start on their required reading. Ana had a hard time keeping an eye on her students because she could spend hours in a book store browsing the titles.

"Mrs. Grey, that man keeps staring at you." Jessica whispered to Ana, coming to stand beside her.

"It's okay Jessica. He's my bodyguard. He was supposed to blend in." Ana rolled her eyes and the two girls giggled. Ana looked young enough to be a student herself. Sawyer grinned back and came over to where the two girls were standing.

"Good morning Mrs. Grey." He said politely. "How much longer?"

"We are about to wrap it up. Most of my students have their books so we should be going back soon. If you need to head back to the office, feel free to leave now." She offered hopefully. He shook his head.

"I'll follow you back to school then head to the office per Mr. Grey's instructions." He said with a slight smile. They had this same type of conversation at least twice a week. Just then the glass shattered in the front door and Sawyer grabbed Ana and pulled her behind a bookcase. There were screams as they heard gunshots. Sawyer scooped Ana up off the floor and ran towards the back of the store. She had grabbed Jessica's hand and was half dragging her along with them. "Be quiet ladies. I don't think we were seen." He got the door open and was out before Ana realized what was happening.

"I need to make sure my students are okay." Ana tried to get out of his arms. Jessica was crying and shaking beside her, still holding Ana's hand.

"No Mrs. Grey. You can't go back in there. It's not safe." A car came barreling down the alley where they were standing. Reynolds, one of the Grey's security team was behind the wheel. Sawyer opened the back door and pushed Ana and Jessica into the car. "Take them to Escala." Reynolds raced away and Sawyer called 911.


	25. Chapter 25

**Written in the Stars**

 **By Tvdfanpam**

 **Chapter 25**

 **We've got a Situation**

 **Sawyer POV**

He took out his cell phone and dialed Jason Taylor his boss and head of personal security for Mr. and Mrs. Christian Grey. "Taylor, shots fired at the bookstore. I got Mrs. Grey out the back door and she is unharmed. She has a student with her, Jessica Bonderman. A male suspect shot a round into the glass front doors and rushed into the bookstore with a 9 MM gun. Mrs. Grey and the student were standing close to the back of the store so I took her out the back. Reynolds was in the front of the store in the car and he came around when the shot went off and he has Mrs. Grey and they should be at Escala now."

"Stay on the line Luke. I am calling Reynolds." Taylor got voicemail. "No answer. I'm calling Mrs. Grey."

No answer either. "SHIT. She didn't answer either." You could hear him running down the hall. "Andrea! Where's Mr. Grey?" He shouted at Andrea when he ran out of Christian's empty office. She jumped up from her desk.

"He just headed down to the conference room on the 15th floor." She started to shake. "Is something wrong with Mrs. Grey?" Taylor ignored her and picked up her desk phone and dialed Christian's cell phone. "Mr. Grey, I need you in your office immediately, we have a situation."

"What do you mean Taylor? Is it Mrs. Grey? Is she okay? What's going on?"

"Sir, there was a shooter at the bookstore…" Taylor held the phone away from his ear as Mr. Grey screamed into it.

 **CPOV**

"If my wife is hurt, heads will roll!" He came running out of the stairwell with his phone still at his ear.

He saw Taylor and hung up with him and immediately called Ana. No answer. "Let's go." He ran to the stairwell and Taylor followed him.

"Sir, Sawyer got her out of the bookstore safely then put her in the car with Reynolds. We haven't been able to make contact with them after that. He was supposed to take her to Escala."

"Call Gail and see if they made it there yet." Christian said as they ran to the car and jumped in. Taylor called Gail on the Bluetooth as he tore out of the parking lot.

"This is Gail." She said professionally.

"Gail, is Mrs. Grey at Escala with you?" Taylor asked.

"No sir. She had a field trip to the bookstore this morning then she was going back to school until 3:00 pm."

"Okay, thank you Gail. Please call me back if Mrs. Grey shows up in the next few minutes." He cut off Gail's next question. "Sir I am going to call the police and let them know that there is a possible kidnapping in progress."

"Let's go to the bookstore. We can see if they are still there by some chance." Christian was pulling on his hair so hard his head hurt. He was crying and didn't even know it. He picked up his phone and dialed Elliott's number. He answered on the first ring.

"Hey little bro! What's up?" He asked, ever cheerful. Christian sobbed. "What's going on Christian?" Elliott asked.

"Ana was on a school field trip, someone had a gun and shot into the store. Sawyer got her out the back and she was supposed to be headed home with Reynolds. We can't get either one of them on their phones. I don't know if someone was trying to kidnap her or not." He couldn't stop shaking, if something happened to Ana he didn't think he could live without her.

"Christian, call the police. Where are you now? I will come there." Elliott was running out the door with his keys in his hand trying not to let his brother hear the panic in his voice. He was afraid this might happen. Ana was every kidnapper's dream.

"Taylor has the police on the phone. We are headed to the Elliott Bay bookstore to talk to Sawyer and Prescott. I told her this wasn't a good idea. We had three active threats against her life last week Elliott." He whispered as he cried. "She didn't know. I didn't want to scare her." He saw the bookstore and jumped out of the car when Taylor stopped. Sawyer came running over to them.

"Prescott was shot in the arm. She is with the paramedics. I think she needs to go to the hospital. She doesn't want to go since we don't know Mrs. Grey's whereabouts."

"What about the students? Was anyone else injured?" Taylor asked Sawyer. He shook his head no.

"The students are in the back storeroom waiting for clearance to leave. The shooter got off about five shots before the other two bodyguards tackled him. He is being held by the police. He had a ransom note in his bag. He was the diversion so someone could kidnap Mrs. Grey."

"No shit Sherlock." Taylor said disgusted. "Call Welch and see if he has a line on Reynold's car yet. He had to take a different car today since his regular car was in the shop."

Christian called Fred Welch, his head of security at Grey House. "Welch, track my wife's phone and Drew Reynolds phone. Neither one of them answered their phones and there is a possible kidnapping in progress."

"Stay on the line sir. This will only take a minute." You could hear typing. "Sir, Mrs. Grey's phone pinged on the next block. Reynolds phone is off or dead."

"Thank you Welch. Text me that address." He hung up and jogged over to Taylor as he heard his phone buzz with a text. "I got the address of the last location of Ana's phone. It's a block from here." They jumped in the car and turned the corner. Christian jumped out of the car that was still rolling when he saw Ana and a girl running down the street towards them.

"We got away! Reynolds was shot! He needs help! We were on our way back to Escala and someone hit our car about a block from here after we left the alley. They pulled us out of the car and shot Drew in the leg. He shot both of the kidnappers. He told us to run away so we did." That was all Ana said before she fainted in Christian's arms. He thought he was going to faint himself when he saw blood running down his wife's arm.

Ana woke up and knew she was in a hospital from the antiseptic smell and the beeping monitors. Christian was sitting as close to her as he could without being in the bed with her. He had a strong grip on her hand and she saw blood on his shirt. "Hey there." She said, still groggy. "Why am I here? Was I hurt?" She looked down to see if she had any injuries. There was a bandage on her upper right arm.

"Yes! You were shot at apparently. The bullet grazed your arm. Did you know you are pregnant Ana?" Christian asked anxiously. "They are going to do an ultrasound in a few minutes to make sure everything is okay with the baby."

She looked at him in shock. "Pregnant! No! I didn't know!"

 **A/N: Another cliffhanger!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Written in the Stars**

 **By Tvdfanpam**

 **Chapter 26**

 **What Exactly Happened?**

"How is Reynolds and Jessica? Was anybody else hurt?" Ana asked in a panic sitting up in the bed then clutched her head at the sudden movement.

"Reynolds is in surgery to remove two bullets. The bullets didn't hit any major arteries. He should be okay. We will know more soon. Jessica scraped her arm when she was thrown down on the pavement. She's fine. Prescott who was your undercover protection got shot in the arm when she tried to disarm the shooter in the store and she was stitched up and released as well." Christian explained then the door opened.

The ER doctor came in the room before Ana had a chance to say anything else. "Mrs. Grey, glad you are back with us. Are you experiencing any pain anywhere?" The doctor looked into her eyes with a light and then did a general exam of Ana.

"My arm hurts and I have a headache." She said as the doctor took his stethoscope out and listened to her heart. He got the blood pressure cuff off the wall and put it around her arm.

"Your blood pressure was high when you were brought in." He checked it again and took the cuff off her left arm. "It's still high. Standard procedure is to do a pregnancy test on an unconscious female before treatment and it was positive. We are going to do an ultrasound to make sure the baby is okay."

"I didn't know I was pregnant. Will you be able to tell me how far along I am with the ultrasound?" Ana asked.

"Yes approximately. You will need to schedule a follow-up visit with your ob/gyn after you are discharged. If you blood pressure doesn't go down we will have to keep you overnight for observation." A hospital worker brought in the portable ultrasound machine and plugged it in for the doctor. The doctor took the gel and turned to Ana. "We are going to squirt some of this on your tummy, please raise your gown."

Ana raised her gown and was glad to see she was wearing underwear! That would have been awkward if not! Christian came around to the other side of the bed so he could see the monitor of the ultrasound machine. The doctor rolled the wand over her stomach until he found what he was searching for.

"That white light blinking is the baby. You are maybe five or six weeks along, so just barely pregnant. You should be experiencing early pregnancy symptoms soon. He turned the sound and they could hear a whooshing noise. "Everything looks good. The baby is in the uterus right where it should be. Are you having any cramps or spotting?" He looked at Ana and she blushed.

"No, like I said I didn't know I was pregnant. I have had a busy month. I knew my period was late but I thought that was due to the stress of starting a new job recently." He handed her a paper towel to wipe the gel off her stomach and turned off the machine after printing off a picture for her. "The first picture of your baby." Christian took it and looked at it in awe. "Mrs. Grey we will keep you here for another hour and check your blood pressure again. If it is still high we will admit you. Is there a history of high blood pressure in your family?" Ana nodded.

"Yes, my mother has high blood pressure and she is currently pregnant with her second child and is on bed rest. She's almost eight months along."

"Well, that changes things then. We will go ahead and admit you. We can give you Tylenol for the headache but that is all that is safe for you to take while pregnant." Ana groaned.

"That probably won't work, but I'll try it. Thank you doctor." He left to start the admittance process. Christian sat back down in his chair and took Ana's hand again. He leaned over and kissed her on the lips. He wiped a tear off her face that she didn't know was there. "That was unexpected. How do you feel about a baby now?" She let the tears fall down. He wiped them with his hand.

"Don't freak out. It will be fine. I am very happy about the baby. I know it is really soon but a baby is a blessing and we are going to be parents!" She sighed in relief at his words. "How do you feel about a baby Ana?" He had to know if she was okay with it.

"I am scared to death! I don't know how to be a mother! I didn't have a good example growing up!" She cried some more. Christian got up and got in the bed with her and held her close. She calmed down when he stroked her back. "You don't think I did this on purpose do you?" She had to ask.

"Of course not. It takes two to tango. That is what my dad told me and Elliott when he gave us The Talk when we were teenagers. Everything will be fine. I promise. If my mental calculations are correct, we made a baby the first time we were together! That is the only time we didn't use protection." He was secretly thrilled!

There was a knock on the door. Taylor stuck his head in the room. "Sir, Mrs. Grey, the police are here and need to take Mrs. Grey's statement. Would now be a good time for that?" Christian got up and kissed Ana on the forehead.

"I'll be right back baby." He followed Taylor out of the room and shut the door behind him and stood there in the hall with the door at his back. "My wife is pregnant and upset; no it was not planned. She has high blood pressure and will need to stay overnight. She will not be talking to police right now. If they still need her statement, they can come to our home after she is discharged from the hospital." He looked Taylor right in the eyes and Taylor got the message loud and clear.

"Okay, I will let them know. Jessica Bonderman is in the waiting room and would like to see Mrs. Grey. She is waiting on her parents to come pick her up. Sawyer is with her."

Christian pinched the bridge of his nose. "Mrs. Grey would probably want to see her, she can come for just a minute but no longer. And tell her not to say anything upsetting to my wife." Taylor nodded then left to get Jessica. Christian took out his phone and called his brother. He picked up on the first ring. "Hey El, you can come back into the room."

"Okay, we will be there in a minute. Mia and I went to the cafeteria to get something to drink. Do you want anything?" He asked.

"No, I'm good. Thanks. See you soon." He hung up and went back into the room. "Jessica wanted to see you before she left. Taylor went to get her." Ana sat up in the bed and tried to comb her hair with her hands. Christian smiled at her. "You look beautiful, in fact I would say you are glowing Mrs. Grey." He kissed her softly on the lips. "I noticed you had a glow but I thought married life agreeing with you."

Ana laughed at that. "Did you call my parents? Your parents? Kate?" She questioned. "How long have I been here? I lost track of time." She looked around for her purse. "I need to call the school! They will be worried!"

"I have already called the school. You won't be going back today. Bernie Noe said that you are excused tomorrow as well. Your dad is on his way and your mom wants you to call her as soon as you can. My parents are also on their way, they were out of town. Elliott and Mia are on their way back from the cafeteria. Kate will be here soon. She was in a meeting and couldn't be located. She was hysterical when she found out you had been shot and fought off kidnappers. What happened Ana?" He asked suddenly.

"We were hit in the driver's side of Reynold's car and then two men wearing masks jumped out of their car and pointed a gun at Reynolds. They had a hammer and smashed the window out and unlocked the door. Jessica was screaming and she kicked one of them in the privates and stomped on his foot. The other one grabbed me and pulled me out while shooting into the front seat. I tried to get away. I hit one of them in the face. They hit the driver's side door and Reynolds was trapped. He finally got out through the window and got off one shot before he got shot in the leg. He went down and still kept shooting. He screamed at me to run away." She was shaking and crying and Christian got back on the bed and held her while she cried.

"I'm sorry Ana, I had to know, shh baby you're safe now. It's over. No one is going to hurt you." He held her close and cried with her. He didn't tell her that his world nearly collapsed when he got the call.

There was a knock on the door and Jessica Bonderman poked her head in. "Hi Mrs. Grey. I just wanted to make sure you were okay before I left. My parents are here and are waiting to take me home." She walked over to the bed and sat down in the chair that Christian had vacated. She blushed when she realized Christian was sitting in the bed with Ana. Ana took her hand.

"I am going to be fine. How about you Jessica? You were a brave girl. If you hadn't fought back, we might not be here right now." Ana said squeezing Jessica's hand. "We're lucky to be alive." Jessica jumped up and hugged Ana as she cried.

"I was so scared but I know enough about kidnapping from movies to know that if they take you it's not good! I wasn't going down without a fight." Ana patted her back.

"It's over now. And I am sorry I put you in that position. I had no way of knowing what would happen. I thought we got away safely once we were in the car."

"It's not your fault Mrs. Grey. I don't blame you for anything. I'm just glad we were able to walk away from the ordeal. My parents are never going to let me go anywhere alone again!" She rolled her eyes, trying to lighten the mood. "I'll see you when school starts this fall?" She asked. "My parents told me I was done with summer school. There was only one day left anyway."

"Yes. Enjoy your break. I'll see you soon." Ana hugged the girl again and then Jessica left. Ana turned to Christian. "Yes. I am going back to school for the fall term. It is secure and I want to work." Christian got off the bed and paced around the room. Elliott and Mia came in before he had a chance to continue the conversation.

"OH MY GOD ANA. We were so worried!" Mia launched herself at Ana on the bed squeezing her tightly. "Are you okay? Is it true you were shot at as you ran away?" Mia checked Ana over to make sure she was okay. "There are five news trucks outside. You are headline news: Wife of Billionaire Christian Grey fought off attackers and escaped as bodyguard shot the kidnappers."

Ana leaned over and threw up in the trashcan before she fainted again.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Written in the Stars**

 **By Tvdfanpam**

 **Chapter 27**

 **Good News?**

 **This is for you Christelle! Enjoy!**

Ana was moved to the maternity ward for monitoring and was settled into her room. She just about dozed off when the door banged open and Kate ran in. "ANA! Are you okay? My heart stopped when they told me you got shot running away from the kidnappers." Kate was a mess! Her mascara was running down her face and she was pale as a ghost. She ran over to the bed and hugged Ana tight as she sobbed. "That was the worst moment of my life. I think I aged 10 years!" Ana wiped her tears and hugged her best friend back.

"I'm fine now. Have a seat. I have some news." Kate sat down in the chair beside the bed still holding Ana's hand. Ana took a deep breath and let it out. "When I was brought in I was unconscious so they did a pregnancy test before they ran any tests on me. Turns out I am going to have a baby." Kate screamed and jumped up and hugged Ana again.

"OH MY GOD! A BABY! That is great! Isn't it?" She asked suddenly serious. Ana nodded with tears in her eyes.

"Nobody knows yet but you and Christian. Let's keep it that way. You are my sister in my heart and I had to share with someone." Now Kate had tears in her eyes. "It is sudden and unexpected but we are excited once we got over the shock."

"You will make a great mom Ana. I don't know how I would have made it through four years of college without you encouraging me. I want to be on the phone with you when you tell your mom though." Kate giggled. "She will shit! A new mom and a grandmother!" The girls laughed until they cried.

Christian came back into the room and smiled. "Care to share the joke? I could use a good laugh too!" Kate told him and they laughed some more. That is what Ray walked in on.

"Well, you certainly don't look like someone who was shot at." Ray came in and kissed Ana and shook hands with Christian and hugged Kate. "What's so funny?" Kate stopped laughing and looked everywhere but at Ray.

"Hi Dad. You didn't have to come here. You can see I am fine." Ana said from her hospital bed. She was still in denial land about the attempted kidnapping.

"No, you're not fine. You were almost kidnapped, got shot and are in the hospital. And you are on the maternity floor. Why is that?" He questioned.

"Sir, when Ana was brought into the hospital we learned she was expecting. We didn't know until today. Ana's blood pressure was high and it still is so the doctor wanted to admit her for observation. She may be able to go home tomorrow if it is back down to normal. We don't know if it is the trauma of being shot at while running away from an attempted kidnapping or the pregnancy." Christian said.

"Congratulations! I thought you were going to wait? I'm happy to be a grandpa but you told me you were going to wait a year at least."

"It was unexpected yes, but we are happy now that we have had time to wrap our heads around it." Ana said. Ray hugged Ana and held onto her for a few minutes.

"My baby is going to have a baby." He marveled. "It will take me a few minutes to wrap my head around that." He said echoing their words from earlier. He sat down and stared off into space. "I want to be on the phone with you when you tell your mother. She will shit! A mother and a grandmother!" Ana, Christian and Kate laughed so hard they cried, again!

"That is what we were laughing about when you walked in!" Kate said.

 **Have a great day! Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Written in the Stars**

 **By Tvdfanpam**

 **Chapter 28**

 **Thanks for Sharing!**

"We might as well get this over with." Ana licked her dry lips. Christian handed her a cup full of ice water to sip on. "Talk about something to raise my blood pressure." Ana mumbled then took a drink. Christian kissed her on the forehead and put her cup back on the side table. Kate handed Ana some chapstick for her dry lips.

"I will call her and we can tell your mom the good news together. Maybe she will be happy!" Christian said hoping for the best. He got his phone out of his pocket and dialed Carla's number, putting the call on speaker phone. "Hello Carla." He began.

"Hi Christian. How's Ana? Can I talk to her?" She asked breathless. "Hold on. I had to get up to get my phone, I need to lay down again." They waited for her to get comfortable. "Okay. I'm back in bed."

"Hi Mom. How are you doing? Is the baby okay?" Ana asked with concern. She didn't know if now would be a good time to tell her the news or not.

"Yes. Baby boy is okay. He's is kicking up a storm. He's very active. I don't think he likes to lay here. It's like he is telling me get up and move around!" She yawned. "How are you Ana? You scared me to death! Why are you still in the hospital? The news reported you are staying overnight for observation. Either something else is wrong or you were hurt worse than I was told."

"I'm glad you are lying down. I have some news." Ana paused. Carla waited for her to speak again. "You are going to be a grandmother in about eight months!" Stunned silence. "Well, say something." Ana touched her stomach to comfort herself. That caused Christian to get up on the bed with her and hold her close.

"I'm happy for you. I take it this was not planned?" Carla asked calmly. Ana was surprised at her mother's acceptance.

"No it wasn't planned but we are happy now that the shock has worn off. Like mother, like daughter, my blood pressure is high; thus the hospital stay. Tomorrow they will know if the high blood pressure is due to the attempted kidnapping or the pregnancy."

"Prepare yourself. It's probably the pregnancy. I had it with you the whole time. I was on bed rest almost the whole pregnancy. I had two miscarriages after you. You probably need to see a specialist Ana." Carla said. Christian looked at Taylor who took out a notepad and wrote that down. "Don't be surprised if you deliver early. I did with you, a whole month early. Your brother will probably be early too. I am already having some labor pains."

Christian sat there in shock. This was not what he was expecting to hear from Carla. Ana started to shake. "I will do that mom. Thanks for telling me."

"Well thanks Carla. I am sure that just raised her blood pressure more." Christian said. "We will talk to you later." He disconnected the call and looked around the room. Nobody said anything. He dialed his mother's number and she answered on the first ring.

"Hello darling. We are parking. Be there in a few minutes." He hung up and looked at Ana. She was crying.

"Hey! It will be okay. I don't know if she was trying to scare you or what? We will see a specialist as soon as we can. I'll have my mom pull some strings and we will see a doctor this week." He promised, wiping her tears. Grace and Carrick walked in as he was drying her tears.

"Ana! We were so worried! I'm so glad you are okay!" Grace rushed in and gathered Ana in her arms as Ana sobbed into her shoulder. "Shh, you're safe now." She rubbed Ana's back as Ana sobbed harder. Taylor cleared the room of everyone except Ray, Carrick, Grace and Christian. "What's going on?" Grace said quietly.

"Ana is pregnant mom. We just found out today. She called her mom to tell her the news and she scared Ana to death with talk of early labor and miscarriages and high blood pressure all through the pregnancy." Grace sighed.

"I know a specialist I will call right away. Ana, you have to calm down or we will have to give you a sedative. It's not good for the baby. Take deep breaths." Grace instructed. Ana calmed down a little at that. "Congratulations! I can't wait to be a grandma!"

Ana's phone beeped with a call from Carla. Christian ignored it. Just what they didn't need right now. Carrick walked out of the room where Taylor was standing guard. He was uncomfortable with tears.

"Is there any new news about the attempted kidnapping? I heard there was a ransom note? How much money did they demand?" Lawyer Carrick was in the house.

"There were just the three of them. It was amateur hour. One of the groundskeepers at the school and two of his friends thought they could make a quick buck. They were going to head to Las Vegas after they got the money. They wanted 15 million dollars. The groundskeeper handed in his resignation today before he tried to kidnap Mrs. Grey. The signature on his letter matched perfectly with the writing on the ransom note. Idiot!" Taylor said disgusted. "Mr. Grey won't let Mrs. Grey go back there now. She doesn't know that yet."

"Well, she might not have a choice. It looks like she may be in for a high risk pregnancy." Carrick said and Taylor paled.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Carla meant well but had to overshare! Have a great day!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Written in the Stars**

 **By Tvdfanpam**

 **Chapter 29**

 **New Career Path**

 **Thanks for your patience while I decided which direction to take this story.**

Ana went home the next day with slightly elevated blood pressure with the agreement she would stay off her feet for the next week. The following week they met with a high risk Obstetrician who ran all manner of tests on Ana and the baby. Ana was pronounced healthy and so was the baby. It was determined the high blood pressure was the result of the trauma of the kidnapping attempt. Too soon to tell what they were having yet, they were both hoping for a boy the first go around.

Christian had a heart to heart talk with Ana about continuing to work at the school. She agreed with him that they would both have high blood pressure if she went back there after the kidnapping attempt. It was hard for her to give up the job she really enjoyed but she knew the pregnancy put her at a greater risk.

She was determined to have some sort of job to keep her sanity and came up with the idea of a blog about books. She would read books and write reviews on her blog and make recommendations for what to read next. After reading one of the articles she wrote, Christian called Ros and asked her to research Seattle Independent Publishers. They could always use a tax write off if the venture proved less than profitable. The CEO/owner was Jerry Roach and Christian called him to see if he was ready to sell out since Ros' research showed he was close to retirement age.

Mr. Roach was ready to sell for the right price so without too much negotiating, Christian and Ana owned their first publishing company. He bought it with their own private funds instead of GEH. He just had to break the news to Ana that she was the new co-owner/CEO. He walked into the bedroom where Ana was resting with her laptop on her portable desk across her still flat belly. "Good news baby! You can review books for Seattle Independent Publishers on your blog! I bought it for you!" She blinked at him several times then pinched the bridge of her nose moving her portable desk off her lap and opened and closed her mouth like a fish without a sound.

"We may not make much money off of it, so it will be a nice tax write off. You can read manuscripts, publish the ones you like and write a review of them on your blog!" He thought he had come up with a brilliant plan; Ana thought he was crazy!

"You have more money than sense sometimes. I can't believe you bought a publishing company! I don't know the first thing about running a publishing company! What were you thinking?" She had got off the bed and was pacing around the room as she ranted. She was even running her fingers through her hair like Christian did when he was upset!

"Love, calm down. Think of the baby! I was thinking you needed something to do that you could use your degree. After all, you worked hard to get it. You can hire someone to help you run the company. You can work as much or as little as you want. You will be the boss." He rubbed her arms to calm her down. "Do you think Kate would be interested in working with you?" Ana smiled and hugged him. He sighed into her hair, glad he got something right! He had felt so guilty that she had to quit the job she loved at the school.

"Actually yes. I think she would be interested. She was seriously thinking of withdrawing from school. She was only getting her master's because she wasn't sure her dad wanted her to work for him at the newspaper." Ana picked up her phone to call Kate.

Christian smiled in satisfaction. One problem solved. Now to break his other news.

 **A/N:**

 **I haven't read many stories where Ana and Kate work together in publishing so I thought they might like working together! I have already started the next chapter. More new things coming for the couple! Thanks for reading and for all the nice reviews! I really appreciate the interest in this story and that helped me get back into it.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Written in the Stars**

 **By Tvdfanpam**

 **Chapter 30**

 **Kate's on Board**

 **Shout out to GREY CHIC for reviewing every chapter and being so excited about this story. Thank you!**

Ana called Kate and she came running over. She was a few streets over in the shopping district and couldn't wait for Ana to tell her the news. Mrs. Jones let Kate in the penthouse and she came back to the bedroom since Ana was still on partial bedrest. The best friends hugged hello then Kate jumped on the bed beside Ana much to Christian's amusement.

"What's up Buttercup?" Kate asked casually, giving Ana a one armed hug. She was happy to see her pregnant friend.

"Well, Christian and I have a proposition for you." Ana said with a smile. Kate's eyebrows rose to her hairline. "Not that kind of proposition!" Ana swatted Kate's hand and giggled. Christian laughed out loud. "We bought Seattle Independent Publishing! Christian and I think we need you on board with us!" Kate stared in astonishment.

"Doing what, exactly?" Kate wondered out loud.

"You could start out editing. You have experience from the student newspaper at WSUV." Ana grabbed her friend's hand. "I can't go back to the school after what happened. I was going to start a blog about books and review them and talk about them but Christian had to do me one better and buy a publishing company."

Kate got off the bed and paced in front of it while Ana and Christian watched her in fascination. Ana had rendered her speechless. Ana recognized this as Kate's thinking about something position. Christian sat in the chair and waited.

"Okay, I'll do it. I'll work for you. When would you want me to start? I was going to start Graduate School in a few weeks. I will call the school and see if I can defer; I will work a while and see if I could go part time next semester. I may need my MBA working at SIP!"

"I agree. I might go back and get mine once I get things running the way I want. The sale goes through end of the month so we would take over first of September. Would you be able to start then?"

"Yes. I will go and make some calls to the university and see if I can defer a semester or two." Kate said thinking aloud. "Exciting news! We will take the publishing world by storm!" Kate said running around the room.

"Okay then." Ana said laughing at Kate. "We will get back to you regarding salary and job duties. I'm excited too!"

Kate had to leave since she was meeting her mother for lunch and she had a million other things to do now that she was going to start a new job. Christian turned to Ana and took her hand. He had a sheepish look on his face. "What?" Ana said. "You might as well spring everything on me now. I'm ready." She laughed, thinking he was crazy to buy his wife a publishing company in the first place.

He started pacing in front of the bed, replacing Kate. "Well, I made another impulse purchase." He grinned. Ana shook her head at him.

"I can only run one company at a time." She teased. "We have six homes, surely you didn't buy another place without running it by me, did you?" She had no idea! He froze.

"Well, my realtor called and she said the place out on the Sound that I have had my eye on for five years is finally for sale. There was a bidding war and Surprise! We are the new owners of a house and 12 acres on the Sound!" Ana stared at him in shock then started laughing.

"You have no restraint, do you? We need another house like we need a hole in the head!" She laughed until she had tears running down her face. He smiled that silly smile again and hung his head.

"Remember a month ago when we were on the boat near Edmonds and I pointed out a piece of property to you?" He asked, going to sit beside her on the bed.

"The property with the trees with the view of the bluffs?" Ana asked excitedly. Christian nodded yes. She clapped excitedly. "OH MY GOD! That is a beautiful place! Can we go see it? I love that house!"

"The house is similar to our Aspen house. We might want to update the interior though." He had tears in his eyes. "I have dreamed of living on the Sound, raising our family there Ana." She took his hands and leaned over and kissed him on the lips.

"That sounds wonderful Christian. Do you think we could go see it today?" He took his phone out of his pocket and called his realtor.

They agreed to meet later to tour the grounds and the home. Elliott was going to do a quick inspection so Christian texted him the time and the address. He turned around to see Ana asleep on the bed. Christian moved her laptop desk off the bed and covered her up with a throw blanket and went into his office to work for a while.

"Baby. Wake up." Christian kissed Ana on the cheek and caressed her arms to wake her gently. She opened her eyes and sat up.

"Sorry dear. I dozed off. Mama needs her naps now." She said, rubbing her stomach. "I am so excited Christian. Our first family home together! Hopefully we can move in before the baby comes."

"We'll certainly try to make that happen." He helped her up and she went into the bathroom to pee and freshen up. "Let's have lunch out Christian. I am craving tacos."

"Whatever you say dear. I know the perfect place on the way!" They left and drove the Audi R8 since Taylor had the afternoon off. Sawyer followed them in Ana's Range rover. They pulled into the town of Edmonds Washington and drove down the main drag. Ana spotted Mexican Villa and pointed to it so Christian whipped into the parking lot. "You will love their tacos. They make their own shells."

They ate and ate. They also made their own tortilla chips and queso dip. Ana ate until she thought she would pop! "I can see you getting take out from here often." He teased his wife. She rolled her eyes at him and shrugged her shoulders, knowing it was true!

About two miles down the road they turned off onto a private drive and pulled behind Elliott's truck and a small blue BMW. The realtor got out and greeted the Grey's before she got back in her car and led the caravan through the gates. Ana jumped out of the car when the house came into view around the curve in the long drive way.

The house was timber and stone and had an amazing view of the Sound. "It's breathtaking!" Ana said, clutching her heart with tears in her eyes. She grabbed Christian's hand and squeezed it. "It feels like home!"

 **A/N: Transition chapter. Next chapter, more about SIP and the girls working together. Thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Written in the Stars**

 **By Tvdfanpam**

 **Chapter 31**

 **Dream House**

Ana gasped when they drove around to the back and saw the view of the water. It was breathtaking. You could see the cliffs in the distance and it seemed like they were in another country. Christian smiled at her reaction. "It's beautiful out here." Ana said as they got out of the car. The real estate agent came over to the couple and smiled.

"Yes. The view is spectacular and this listing is new on the market today. You are the first on the list of potential buyers." She said importantly, trying to see if she could detect a baby bump. The rumors flying around Seattle said a Grey heir was on the way. Nothing confirmed yet though. She was hoping to get confirmation, it was making her giddy to think she was selling the Greys their first family home!

Elliott got out of his truck and walked over to them. "Bro, let's do an inspection before it gets too dark. I want to walk around the property and then go inside." Christian walked off with Elliott. The realtor turned to Ana.

"Mrs. Grey, would you like to go inside? I can show you the main level while we are waiting on the men." Ana followed Connie Rush inside, noticing the tall brunette was stunning! She had long black hair that hung down her back and she was tan and fit. She was wearing a designer suit and very high heels. She was definitely a cougar; Ana tried to guess her age, probably closer to fifty than the forty she was trying to project.

The ladies walked into the foyer and Ana noticed it was two story and had windows that let in the light. There was a beautiful wrought iron light fixture hanging down. She looked up at it in wonder. "That was commissioned by a local artist specifically for this house. There are three more similar to it in the house." There was a fire place in the great room with field stones and a hand carved mantel. "I know the home is a little out of date, but with the custom features, I hope your designer can keep some of the special features. I have a list of the artists that worked on pieces in the home." She handed Ana a sheet with the information.

"Well, I haven't hired a designer yet. I just found, I mean, we just bought the house today." Ana almost told the realtor she found out about it today! She wondered if Connie Rush had signed a Non-disclosure Agreement yet; if not, she needed to. Ana had the pregnancy glow but not the belly and she noticed that people stared at her stomach a lot!

Christian and Elliott came in the front door. "Baby, where are you?" Christian called out walking into the great room with Elliott hot on his heels.

"Hey babe, we are in here." Ana called from the dining room. The men joined the ladies. Christian kissed Ana on the forehead.

"What do you think so far?" He asked excitedly. She smiled at his enthusiasm.

"So far so good. We were just about to tour the kitchen. Connie Rush led the procession into the kitchen. There was a hearth room with another fireplace and a large island with a fancy sink. Another wrought iron chandelier hung over the island. It was the focal point of the room. Ana gasped at the floor to ceiling windows that showcased a spectacular view of the Sound. Christian squeezed her hand. Ana got tears in her eyes. "We get to see that view every day!" She whispered tearfully. Christian wiped her eyes with his thumbs.

"Yes we do." He whispered back. "I can't wait." The realtor cleared her throat, clearly uncomfortable with the public display of affection. She was not used to being ignored by men. Elliott was eyeing her but she only had eyes for Christian.

"Let's continue the tour, shall we?" Connie Rush led them into the butler's pantry that was off the kitchen that had a small wrought iron door that led to a wine cellar. There was also room for staff and two bathrooms, a workout room and a library and an office with another bathroom.

They went upstairs to view the family bedrooms; five total and the laundry room was upstairs as well. The master suite was at the end of the hall with a double door entrance. Another beautiful view and a private deck. The bathroom was bigger than Kate and Ana's apartment!

"This room would make a sweet nursery." Connie Rush commented, stealing another look at Ana's stomach. They looked in all the rooms then went to what looked like a closet and opened it. It was an elevator. There was room for all four and they went down to the basement level where they toured a family room, billiard room and two more bedrooms and bathrooms. There was a total of eight bathrooms in the house! Poor Gail, she would need to hire help to clean them!

"Thank you for the tour Ms. Rush." Christian said formally turning to the realtor. She handed him the keys and they shook hands. "We will meet you in your office tomorrow morning at 10:00 am to finalize the sale."

She thanked the couple and nodded to Elliott then took her leave. Ana let out the breath she was holding. "I think she needs to sign an NDA if she hasn't already. She kept looking at my stomach! It made me very uncomfortable." Ana said wringing her hands. "It is too soon to announce."

Christian took her hands and leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. "Baby, she knows to keep her mouth shut. I buy a lot of property and she doesn't want to lose me as a client."

"Little sis, you glow. It won't be a secret for long unless you stay out of the public eye." Elliott said. "Seriously though Christian, this house is solid and I don't see any structural issues. With the high end finishes, I would just update the interior but wouldn't suggest a major remodel." He recommended.

"I agree with Elliott, Christian." Ana said. "I love it and the realtor pointed out the features that were made by local artists. I don't want to get rid of those. She suggested we hire a decorator to work with those special features."

"You are the boss dear." Christian said, kissing his wife sweetly. "I will have Andrea research the best decorators and give you a list of names by the end of the week. You might consider hiring your own personal assistant to help you." Ana looked back in surprise.

"That is actually a good idea Christian. What with the new house, new business and new baby coming, I don't know how I am going to do everything!" Ana said, starting to stress out. Christian hugged her close, stroking her arms.

"No worries. One thing at a time. We aren't going to move in tomorrow. Don't stress out. I'm sorry baby. I didn't think about the stress this would place on you." He paced the foyer, dismayed. Elliott watched the couple in silence.

"I know Mia is hard to take sometimes but she is actually very organized. She would be willing to help you, I am sure." Elliott said quietly, suddenly serious. He didn't want anything to worry his new little sister in law. Ana smiled at her brother in law and threw her arms around him in a hug.

"I'll call her! Thanks Elliott! Great idea!" Ana said happily, crisis averted. Both men sagged in relief!

 **A/N: Thank you so much for your continued interest in this story! This chapter has put me over the 50,000 word count! Next chapter, we will go to SIP!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Written in the Stars**

 **By Tvdfanpam**

 **Chapter 32**

 **New Business**

Ana had a lot on her plate. She found a decorator with Andrea's help and was busy approving color choices and ordering furniture for the new house. The sale of SIP had gone through and a meeting was scheduled to meet the staff and get settled in. Kate was going to be the Managing Editor and Ana's official title was Publisher and CEO/Owner. Christian was the financial backer/silent partner/owner but not involved in the day to day operations. They were going to meet with all the staff separately; some were going to be given the pink slip due to less than stellar background checks. Some were going to be offered different jobs.

Kate had been working nonstop since she met with Ana and Christian. She had excelled at her job at the student newspaper and was eager to make her mark in the publishing industry. She had written up a business plan and had several ideas that would take them into the next year. She was anxious to get into the E-book market. She thought there was a lot of untapped potential in that field. She had plans to give workshops to local people to help them develop their ideas into books.

Christian liked that Kate was willing to give back to the community and had asked her to come up with ways that GEH could improve the lives of others. She was excited to do that! She decided to spend the next few years focused on her career and take a break from dating like she did in college. She was an adult now after all and wanted to show her parents that she was responsible.

Mia was touched that Ana asked her to be her assistant but declined. Mia was not ready to 'work' yet. She was enjoying her free time too much to give it up. She had been dabbling at jewelry design and wasn't ready to share that with anyone yet. She knew as soon as she did, her brother Christian would want to back her in a business venture. So she was keeping it secret for now.

The first staff meeting at SIP after the new owners took over was tense. The older workers were afraid they would lose their jobs to someone younger with more drive and creativity. The younger ones were afraid they would lose their jobs because the new management might want to clean house and start over with their own staff.

"Good morning everyone." Ana said pleasantly as she walked in the boardroom to a packed house. Christian followed her and Kate was behind him. They took seats at the head of the table. "Thank you all for taking time to meet with us. I am Ana Grey and I will be the new Publisher and CEO. I am very happy to be the new owner of Seattle Independent Publishing. I look forward to meeting each of you within the next few days. Here is the schedule for the next two days. We will meet with everyone and discuss your job within the company and the restructuring we are going to be doing. All new projects will be placed on hold until the meetings are concluded." Ana paused as Kate stood.

Kate passed around the itinerary for the next two days. She also had NDA for everyone to sign. "Included in your packet that Katherine Kavanagh is passing out is a non-disclosure agreement. It is mandatory that everyone sign this form before the meeting concludes." She made sure to make eye contact with as many people as possible.

There was a lot of shocked looks. A lot of shuffling around and a few huffs of indignation. "Mrs. Grey, what happens if we don't agree to sign this NDA?" Someone had the nerve to ask.

"Good morning sir. What is your name?" Ana asked pleasantly. He squirmed under her gaze.

"My name is Jack Hyde and I am the Managing Editor. I can see the assistants having to sign an NDA but there is nothing in my contract that requires that." He was barely civil and kept glaring at Christian.

Ana looked at her itinerary in front of her. "If you would like to wait outside then, you are first on my list." He stared in shock. "I still don't see how that applies to management." He tried again.

"Mrs. Grey has had security issues. There will be added security in the building and a reception desk will be added to the foyer. Everyone coming in will have to check in at the desk and sign in and get a visitor badge. No one goes past the reception desk without a visitor badge." Christian stated, ignoring Jack Hyde's tirade. "With a signed NDA from each employee, we are hoping to keep our personal business private and the receptionist will screen all visitors, cutting down on unscheduled visitors." Jack sat back in disgust.

"Thank you all for coming in this morning. I look forward to talking with each of you." Ana said and the staff stood up and filed out except for Jack Hyde.

 *****Bonus Chapter for hitting 1000 Reviews*****


	33. Chapter 33

**Written in the Stars**

 **By Tvdfanpam**

 **Chapter 33**

 **Bye Jack**

Ana took a deep breath but before she could speak, Christian spoke. "Mr. Hyde, thank you for your service to this company. Here is your severance package. Please clear out your office. Security will escort you out the building."

Jack stared in disbelief. "I have devoted 12 years to this company-"

Christian cut him off. "You have only had four productive years with this company. The rest were spent terrorizing the staff and running off the decent writers you managed to get in the first place. There are three pending lawsuits against you. "

"I can explain-" Jack tried again. Christian waved his hand across his throat in the universal 'cut' symbol.

"Here is a non-compete form to sign. You are not welcome to work in publishing in this town." Christian had a stony face. Ana and Kate sat there, rooted to their seats mesmerized by boardroom Christian. "The last three assistants you had left abruptly while you were out of town at conferences without any notice. None of them when contacted would give a reason why they left so suddenly. One of them, Ms. Wilson spent time in the hospital. She was a victim of sexual assault but didn't name her attacker."

Jack turned white and reached over and signed the non-compete form and the NDA without reading them. He took his severance package and stood up. "You haven't heard the last from me." He vowed as he left the boardroom with Taylor following behind him.

Ana let out the breath she was holding. "Oh my God! Christian! I didn't know about Ms. Wilson. Is she going to be okay?" Ana asked with tears in her eyes. Christian took Ana's hand and kissed it.

"Yes, she will eventually. I gave her the name of a good Psychologist to call and paid her bills for the next year. That should give her time to get her life back together."

Kate sat there in stunned silence. "Wow! It was amazing to watch you work Christian. No wonder they call you a business machine!" She said in awe. "I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes."

Christian turned to the two ladies. "Always do your homework on your opponent. Jack had sealed juvenile records and has had a history of mental illness."

"Do you think he will try to retaliate?" Ana asked seriously. That is all she needed with starting a new job at a new company on top of everything else.

"We will be watching him to make sure he doesn't." Christian kissed his wife on the lips then stood and buttoned his suit jacket. "The rest of the meetings you should be able to handle with no problems. Have a great first day dear."

"Thank you Christian. I will see you at noon for lunch as planned." Ana said then Christian left. He watched as Taylor and Sawyer escorted Jack Hyde out of the building. They came back in and Taylor turned to his boss.

"We have someone in an unmarked car following him to make sure he goes to his apartment. Someone will be watching him for the next month covertly. We will have the entrances to SIP covered as well in case he tries to sneak back in the building."

Christian nodded his approval and turned to Sawyer. "Don't let my wife out of your sight today. She will be in the board room having meetings. You can watch her from the desk in that alcove. I don't trust Jack Hyde. He might try to come back today. I don't want my pregnant wife upset or harmed." He gave Sawyer _the look_.

"Yes sir. I understand. I won't let Mrs. Grey out of my sight. She will be safe, I guarantee it." Sawyer took his job seriously and would give his own life if needed.

"We will be back at noon to pick Mrs. Grey up for lunch. Have Prescott sit in on the meetings if Mrs. Grey needs her. The rest of the staff meetings should go fine." Christian and Taylor left to go back to Grey House.

Sawyer sighed, thinking it was going to be a long week!

 **A/N: Happy Independence Day to my American Readers!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Written in the Stars**

 **By Tvdfanpam**

 **Chapter 34**

 **More Interviews**

By lunch time Ana and Kate had met with ten staff members. Ana was exhausted and very hungry. Her stomach had growled during the interviews and Prescott had to bring her juice and a cereal bar. Two people were fired that had lied on their resumes and two gave notice. Both had accepted jobs with other companies and the other six would be reassigned to other departments once Ana and Kate had concluded their meetings. Ana was glad of Kate's input; she was surprisingly calm and asked good questions to draw out the employees' best traits and skills. Connie Prescott acted as Ana's assistant and was very helpful. Ana was thinking of asking her to be her permanent assistant since Mia turned her down.

Kate was in her element, glad she took the job! She loved it so far and couldn't wait to talk to the authors and read manuscripts. That was on the agenda for next week after they sorted out the employees.

Christian and Taylor showed up at noon promptly and escorted the ladies to the waiting car to take them to lunch. Christian had booked them at The Pink Door in the private dining room that looked out over the Marketplace.

Ana was ravenous and ordered a salad with organic lettuces, spaghetti with a white sauce and grilled chicken and sparkling water. She had a hard time eating red meat; it would turn her stomach. So far so good, no vomiting but nausea would hit at odd times. Kate had the house specialty: lasagna and Christian had surf and turf. The security team had spaghetti and meatballs! They had a toast with sparkling water to their first day. Ana and Kate were both anxious to get back to work and since Christian had meetings all afternoon, lunch was eaten and they were back to their respective offices within an hour.

Kate was coming out of the ladies room on the second floor when she bumped into a woman going in. "Excuse me." Kate said. "I'm Katherine Kavanagh." She extended her hand to the tall woman in a designer suit. She looked at Kate's hand, not taking it.

"Elizabeth Morgan, head of HR. Or I was but it looks like you and Mrs. Grey are firing half my employees." She blocked Kate's way out of the door. Kate pushed past her and turned.

"Your meeting is next Ms. Morgan. Don't be late." She turned and walked down the hallway into the boardroom. "Bitch troll in the bathroom." Kate said as she sat down beside Ana. "I just met Elizabeth Morgan, she's going to give us hell."

"Head of HR. After reading the employee files, I don't know what she did exactly. It doesn't look like she tried to match up employees to the right job, there were several insurance claims that haven't been processed and I couldn't see where she ran one background check or drug test on any employees. I hope she isn't an industry spy. The three authors that left last year all went to the same publishing company with a better offer." Ana fretted, wringing her hands as that thought came to her.

The door opened and Elizabeth Morgan came flouncing in and sat down opposite Ana and Kate before they could even acknowledge her. "I will just make it easy on all of us and tender my resignation. I felt like I was wasting my time in this inferior company anyway. I had an offer to go to Amazon and I turned it down because my parents were friends with Jerry Roach. He wanted to hire anybody who walked in the door and did even when I recommended not to and he wanted to publish everyone who gave him a sob story!" Elizabeth was on a roll now. "I was embarrassed to tell people where I worked!" She flung a typed statement across the table at Ana and Kate who had sat there listening to her rant.

"One question, Elizabeth." Ana said quietly. "Why didn't you note the complaints about Jack Hyde? One employee had reported that he was stalking her last month and yet he was still here this morning. Did Mr. Roach know about it? Why wasn't there anything in his file? There was nothing about his misconduct with any of the staff in any of the employee files. Several of the staff said he told sexually explicit jokes in the employee break room and one woman said he asked if she wore thong underwear or bikinis."

"Jack asked out one of the assistants and when she turned him down, he followed her home to ask her why she said no. She said let's just be friends so he left. He was harmless. Half of the girls here thought he was a publishing god!" Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders. "I went out with him once, he took me to dinner and then we shared a cab afterwards. They must have been exaggerating."

Kate knew a lie when she heard one and nudged Ana under the table. Ana understood the signal to stop asking questions. Connie Prescott had been texting on her phone for Drew Reynolds to confiscate Elizabeth Morgan's computer and work phone out of her office. He was headed to her office while Elizabeth was still in the conference room. Prescott texted Kate to have Elizabeth fill out the exit interview questionnaire and paperwork to keep her in the room as long as possible.

Kate flipped through a stack of files after she casually glanced at her phone. "We would like to have you fill out this paperwork then we will discuss a severance package with you." Elizabeth took the paperwork and began filling it out. It should take her 10 minutes or so then they would offer her a severance package. Normally, they would offer three months' salary and the option to take their 401K in a lump sum. Insurance would be continued for the three months' time as well. After that time, if the former employee still hadn't found a job, they could elect Cobra for their insurance and apply for unemployment.

Elizabeth Morgan glanced at the figure on the offer and signed her agreement. She stood up and shook hands with Ana then Kate. "I'll go clean out my office ladies. It should take me a few hours. I will pop back in before I leave."

"No need. Drew Reynolds packed up your office while you were in here. He is waiting in the hallway with your personal effects." Kate said pleasantly. Elizabeth paled. "He will escort you out. Please hand over your ID Badge." Kate held out her hand so Elizabeth handed it to her. Ana stood up to walk her out.

"Remember you signed an NDA Elizabeth. No talking to anyone about your job here at SIP or about anything related to work at SIP." Ana reminded her as she held the door open. Drew was standing there with Sawyer holding a box and they handed Elizabeth her briefcase and purse and walked her out of the building. "Prescott, we need to change the locks on all the doors by end of day today. Text Drew to have someone follow her to see if she goes to see Jack Hyde."

Prescott nodded and picked up her phone to do as Ana asked. She turned to Ana. "Mrs. Grey, Mr. Grey wants you to call him before your next meeting." Ana sighed as she picked up her phone and stepped out of the room.

"Hey baby. How are you feeling? Are you tired?" Christian asked his wife, he had been anxiously awaiting her call. She looked tired after lunch and he was afraid she would overdo it on her first day in the office. "Do you need to wrap it up and go home for the day?" He was a nervous first time to be daddy.

"Yes dear, I am tired." She couldn't stop yawning. "We just met with Elizabeth Morgan. You were right to have us wait to interview her later in the day. She resigned; while she was meeting with us, we confiscated her computer and phone. We will find out soon if she was in contact with Jack Hyde after he was fired this morning. If so, she will be in violation of her NDA and we won't be required to pay her severance package."

"Baby, I hope you had someone follow her to see if she went to see Hyde after she left." Christian paced his office. "There is no telling what we will find on his computer and phone. Ana, you probably need to go home and take a nap." He no sooner said that then he heard his wife yawn loudly in the background.

"Yes, I will go home. Kate and Prescott can finish the two interviews for today. I am going to offer her the job of my assistant. I like her Christian and she is really efficient and thinks ahead."

"That's a great idea Ana. She has a business degree and she will be able to protect you if anyone gets past Sawyer and Reynolds." Ana rolled her eyes at that comment.

"Drew will bring the computers and phones over to Grey House for the IT staff to go over. Sawyer is waiting to take me home. Oh, and I think we will have the locks changed on all the doors in case a disgruntled ex-employee tries to sneak back in after hours."

"Okay baby. I will see you tonight. I have a meeting at 5:00 pm with Ros then I will be home for dinner. Have a good nap. I love you."

"Love you too. See you later." Ana hung up with Christian and walked back into the conference room. "Kate, you can stay and wrap up the last two meetings. Connie, would you please follow me into my office?" She nodded then followed Ana out. They went to the third floor and to Ana's new office. It was Jerry Roach's old office and Ana couldn't wait to redecorate it. It was old school with minimal decorations. "Would you consider being my assistant Connie?" Ana asked after they were seated. "I was impressed with you today. You handled yourself very well in stressful situations and had the foresight to have someone confiscate Ms. Morgan's phone and computer while she was in the meeting with us. Plus, you are very efficient. You knew what I wanted before I did."

Prescott sat there stunned for a moment. "Mrs. Grey I certainly enjoyed working with you today. Ms. Morgan should have insisted that she attend those employee meetings with you as head of HR and when she didn't, I knew she wasn't 100% invested in her job. I will consider your job offer and let you know in the morning." She took the sheet with the salary and benefits information from Ana after Ana asked her about her experience and background. They chatted for a few more minutes.

"I am done for the day. You may sit in the meetings with Kate if she needs you or you may go home." Ana picked up her purse and followed Connie out of her office and shut the door and made sure it was locked. The ladies went back down to the conference room where Kate was working. "Kate, I will see you tomorrow. Connie can stay and sit with you for the last two meetings if you need her." Ana yawned again.

"That would be great. Two heads are better than one." Kate smiled at Connie. "See you tomorrow mama; go take a nap and take care of my little niece or nephew." Ana blew her a kiss and walked out.

Sawyer was waiting for Ana and he took her briefcase from her and escorted her out of the building and helped her into the car. Ana was asleep before they pulled out of the parking garage. "Mrs. Grey, we are home." Ana blinked and sat up.

"I guess I was more tired than I thought." She said yawning again. Sawyer helped her out of the car and carried her briefcase up to the Penthouse. "Just put that on the sofa. Thanks, Sawyer. I am going to bed now. You can go back to Grey House or to the security office or whatever it is that you do when I sleep." Ana yawned, unaware of her ramblings. She went into the bedroom and took her shoes off and laid down on the bed. She didn't hear anything until Christian came in two hours later.

"Baby, Gail has dinner ready. Are you hungry?" Christian was rubbing Ana's back. She slowly turned over and opened her eyes. Her rumbly tummy was his answer.

"I feel like a newborn. All I want to do is sleep and eat." Ana complained then her eyes teared up. "I hate feeling tired all the time. I hope this passes soon."

"According to _what to expect when you're expecting_ , that is perfectly normal. Your body is growing another person, of course you will be tired. That is hard work." He kissed her forehead and gathered her onto his lap. "Baby, let's go feed the baby. We can take a bath or watch a movie after dinner or go back to bed."

"Okay. Thank you Christian for taking control of the meeting with Jack Hyde. CEO Christian was so hot!" Ana straddled him and kissed him passionately. "Let's have a quickie before dinner." She said, trying to get his belt undone. "That nap energized me now I want sex."

"Whatever you want Mrs. Grey, we aim to please." He smiled as he kissed his wife.

 **A/N: thanks so much for reading and reviewing!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Written in the Stars**

 **By Tvdfanpam**

 **Chapter 35**

 **A Surprise for Ana**

 **This is for Jojo31055 who was patiently waiting for an update! Enjoy!**

Christian and Ana couldn't go out to dinner without the paparazzi following them and trying to get a shot of Ana's baby bump. She would wear a coat or hold her purse over her stomach so no one could get a clear shot of it; the media wasn't sure how far along she was and she was going to keep it that was as long as she could. No one could get in SIP without an appointment even though several area reporters had tried to get in. Security was tight and they ate at home a lot as a result.

Carla and Bob welcomed their new baby boy Paxson into their family. He was born three weeks early and had to stay in the NICU for a week. He was beautiful! Long eyelashes and dark hair and big feet! Ana was in love with him. She went down to Georgia for a long weekend when he came home from the hospital and cried when she had to go back home. Christian told Carla and Bob they could come visit anytime they wanted and he would fly them in on his private plane.

"Hey baby, wake up. Your dad is here." Christian kissed Ana on the forehead and rubbed her stomach. He loved touching her belly and feeling his child move inside her. It was a miracle to him. He was so proud of that child growing inside his wife and couldn't stop smiling. He smiled all the time now, even at work. His brother teased him about it but he didn't care! He would tell him to get his own wife and he would be able to smile like an idiot too!

Ana rolled onto her back and stared up at Christian. "Hi. I was just going to nap for a few minutes! Why didn't you wake me up?" She looked at the time then tried to jump up which was impossible with her belly. "I was going to make my dad's favorite dessert!" She frowned. Christian smiled, he couldn't help it.

"You were sleeping so soundly, I didn't have the heart to wake you baby." He said smiling at his wife, the love of his life. "I asked Gail to take a pie out of the freezer. It should be thawed out by now and we can have ice cream with it!" He knew that Ana would eat it now; she wanted ice cream with everything! It was her one craving. He helped her up and she went to pee before she padded barefoot into the living room of their penthouse to see her dad. Her feet were slightly swelled and she couldn't wear shoes comfortably.

"Hey baby girl! Look at you! That baby is growing; soon he will be as big as you!" Ray hugged Ana and kissed her and helped her get comfortable on the sofa. He sat down beside her and held her hand. "So how's your mother and her baby doing?" He asked to get it out of the way.

"They are doing great! Paxson is the sweetest baby I have ever seen. I hope our baby is as happy as he is. He never fusses but Mom or Bob hold him all the time." Ana gushed about her little brother. "How are things with you? Did you get moved into your new house? I want to come see it this weekend. I will help you pick out furniture for your new 'man cave.'" She knew her dad only asked about her brother to be nice. It actually pained him that Carla had moved on and had a baby with someone else. He didn't love her anymore but he wished he could have had another child. He wouldn't tell Ana that though or she would start trying to fix him up with random women again.

"Ray we are going out to see the new house this afternoon. Do you want to come with us?" Christian asked.

"Yes, I would like that. I need to see the baby's room so I can get to working on his surprise." Ray said. Ana clapped her hands excitedly.

"Oh! Are you making a cradle or a rocking horse?" She hated to be left out of things and didn't like surprises.

"You will be the first one to know Annie!" He said smiling at his daughter. He was making a little rocking chair but didn't want to tell her that. She frowned at her dad.

Gail came in the living room with desserts on a tray for everybody. "Thank you Gail." Ana said quietly. "I was going to make a cake dad but overslept."

"It's okay pumpkin, I like apple pie and ice cream. You can make me a cake next time." He really didn't especially like apple pie, the spices gave him heartburn but he didn't want to see her cry. Ana would cry at the drop of a hat so everybody would try very hard not to set her off. She once cried for 30 minutes when she saw a commercial with two small children playing with their grandpa. It was irrational but she couldn't help it. The pregnancy hormones were working overtime!

Taylor walked in the living room. "Mr. Grey, the car is ready when you are." Christian had insisted on buying a bigger SUV since they were having a baby. He ordered a Cadillac Escalade in a black metallic finish and Ana thought it looked like a hearse! She hated being driven around in it and complained whenever they drove it anywhere. Christian was to the point he was going to sell it and chalk it up as a loss. He made the mistake of not consulting her before buying it and knew he would never make that mistake again. He was learning like so many married men that if mama wasn't happy, ain't nobody happy. Happy wife equals happy life.

Elliott loved to tease Christian that Ana was wearing the pants in the family. It was really true but Christian didn't like to admit it. He wanted his wife to be happy and he didn't care what he had to do to make that happen. Two weeks ago they had stayed at his mom and dad's house after a late family night of Karaoke and board games. Ana woke up in the middle of the night with a chocolate chip ice cream craving and Grace and Carrick didn't have any so Taylor had to call the owner of the local ice cream parlor in Bellevue and promise him season tickets to the Seattle Seahawks if he would come open the store and make Mrs. Grey an ice cream cone.

They all piled into the car and strapped in. Ray and Christian talked about fishing most of the way to the new house. Ana dozed; she couldn't stay awake in a car. The motion put her to sleep. "Baby, we are here." Christian once again woke up his pregnant wife and helped her out of the car making sure she didn't trip on the flagstone driveway. Taylor unlocked the front door for them after disarming the alarm. He turned on lights as he walked through the house. It was part of his security protocol. It smelled of new paint and new carpet.

Ana wandered into the kitchen. It was her favorite room on the main level. She loved the views and couldn't wait to putter around in her own kitchen making meals for her family. Gail would be transitioning to more of a house manager, Ana would cook most of the meals for her and Christian. That was a tradition she couldn't wait to start with their own family; dinner time with the family every night that they could manage it. Christian promised her no more dinner meetings after their son was born.

"Ana, we're going upstairs. Are you coming with us?" Christian asked. He was trying to be sneaky and help her up the stairs, she knew what he was doing though and rolled her eyes at his back.

"I'm coming dear. You can help me up the stairs." He grinned at her and took her hand. Ray got behind her in case she stumbled on the stairs. Their first stop was the nursery. It was done in pale gray walls and the hardwood floors had been refinished all over the house. There was a plush rug that covered most of the floor and the ceiling was pale blue with fluffy clouds painted to look like a summer day. They were going with a nautical theme since they lived on the sound and there were sailboats on the bedding. In the bay window was a beautiful rocking chair in a dark finish. "Oh! Where did that come from?" She asked as she quickly walked over to it and sat down. She rocked back and forth. "I love it!"

"Surprise! I made it for you Ana." Ray said happily. He was glad she liked it. Every mother needed a rocking chair to rock her baby. Ana started crying.

"Thank you dad! I love it and I love you! You are the best dad!" She got up and hugged him as she cried. He stood there in shock, not sure what to do. Christian handed Ana his handkerchief so she could wipe her eyes. He kept one in each pocket and so did Taylor and Sawyer. They never knew what would set her off.

"If you stop crying Annie, I will get you some ice cream." Ray said uncomfortable with her tears. That made Ana laugh.

"Sorry dad. Hormones!" Ana wiped her tears and she was fine. She wandered around the room and inspected everything. They were moving in next week and she couldn't wait.

"Let's go check out the library. I want to see if all the books I ordered are in." He led her out of the baby's room and shut off the light then closed the door. He couldn't wait to bring his son home now that his room was ready!

 **A/N: Thanks for all the reviews/follows/favorites! I am so happy you all like my story! Been travelling for work then went on vacation now back to work this week! Will have another update Saturday or Sunday! Check out Pinterest to see the baby's room and Ana's rocker.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Written in the Stars**

 **By Tvdfanpam**

 **Chapter 36**

 **Ray to the Rescue**

Ray left Christian and Ana's apartment and made his way back to his new house in Redmond Washington. Christian begged Ray to take the Escalade since Ana didn't want it. He decided to stop for gas before going home so he wouldn't have to do it later. That SUV had a big engine and was a gas guzzler. Ray didn't know how much he would actually drive it but it would take it off their hands. He pulled into the gas station on the edge of town and got out and started pumping his gas. He glanced over and saw a small woman standing beside a car with a flat tire. She had a cell phone to her ear. He finished pumping his gas and walked over to her.

"Hello ma'am. Can I help you? I'd be happy to change that tire for you if you want." He said with a slight smile. He took a closer look at her and she was beautiful! Close to his age if he was guessing, no ring on her finger either.

"Um, thank you. I tried to call my dad and he didn't answer. He's old and probably napping." She stammered. "I would really appreciate it."

"Do you have a jack and a spare?" Ray knew his way around cars and was confident he could change the tire no problem.

"Yes. Everything is in the trunk. I haven't had to use the spare but it is full size." She smiled at his helpfulness. "I can pay you." She offered.

"No need for that. I'm happy to help." He blushed. He took the spare and the jack out of the trunk and made quick work of changing her tire. He turned to her and noticed she had been staring at him. "Are you from around here?" He didn't know what made him ask that.

"Yes. Actually I live here in Redmond. How about you? I don't think I have seen you before." She asked Ray.

"I just moved here a few weeks ago. Finished the remodel on my home over in the Ames Lake area." Her eyes widened slightly. The houses over by Ames Lake were pricey.

"That's nice. It's a great little town. Low crime rate and people are friendly. I'm a native, grew up here." She was a chatty Cathy. "Thank you…" She said.

"Ray Steele, nice to meet you." He shook her small hand and looked into her pretty blue eyes. "Could I buy you a cup of coffee?" He asked boldly. He was tired of waiting on things to happen. Go big or go home was his new motto!

"Stella Martin. Yes. There is a Starbucks on the next corner. We could meet there." Ray smiled at her and put the flat tire and the jack in her trunk and helped her get in her car and shut the door. She powered down the window.

"I'll follow you there Stella. See you in a bit." She smiled back at him and waited for Ray to get in his car and follow her down the street. He couldn't believe he asked a woman for coffee and she said yes. He needed to ask why she wasn't married, he thought she was very beautiful and was surprised someone else hadn't snapped her up!

They parked in the lot at Starbucks and walked in together and ordered their coffee and were sitting facing each other in a booth. They both started to talk at once. "You go first." Ray said, the gentleman.

"Thank you for changing my flat tire. I ran over a sharp rock going around a curve and couldn't swerve to avoid it since I was meeting a car. My dad usually takes care of things like that for me but like I said earlier, he is elderly and was either asleep or couldn't hear his phone ringing." She trailed off, not sure what else to say.

"No problem. I was happy to do it for you. So if you call your dad usually, does that mean you are single?" Ray asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

Stella blushed. "Yes. I dated the same loser for 7 years before I caught him with my best friend. That was over a year ago and I just didn't feel like dating anyone after that. I work at Swedish Redmond hospital, I am an RN and work crazy hours. How about you Ray? Are you married or dating anyone?" She thought why not ask. She wasn't getting any younger. Maybe he was the one she was waiting for. He seemed harmless and he was tall and very good looking in a rugged masculine way.

"I'm divorced, one daughter who is married and lives in Seattle. I moved here to be closer to her. She's expecting her first baby." Stella raised her eye brows in surprise.

"You don't look old enough to have a married daughter!" She said before she realized what she was saying. Ray smiled.

"Thanks, I think. Her mother and I were very young when we married. She was my stepdaughter but I adopted her. Her name is Ana and she is my world. Do you have any children?" He drank some more of his coffee to have something to do with his hands. He wasn't used to making conversation and wasn't sure what to do.

"No children. No nieces or nephews either. I'm an only child." Stella fiddled with her cup. She was nervous. Her hands shook a little bit so she put them in her lap.

Ray's phone buzzed and he looked down. It was Ana calling. "Excuse me Stella, it's my daughter calling. She will worry if I don't answer. Hi baby girl! What's up?" Ray asked Ana, hoping to make it a quick call. He listened to her and tried to get her off the phone quickly. "Ana, can I call you back later? I'm in the middle of something right now." Ana hung up with the promise that he would call her back. "Sorry about that. With her being pregnant, I always answer her in case something is wrong." He explained and Stella sighed inside. Caring and sweet.

"It's fine. I understand. What line of work are you in Ray?" Stella asked, hoping he had a decent job. Her last boyfriend was on unemployment more than he worked.

"As of January 1st, I will be the new acting chief of Police. I transferred here from Montesano and will work with the chief until his retirement." Stella sat back in her seat impressed. Brains and brawn. "Well congratulations. I heard there was stiff competition for that position."

"Thank you. I have 20 years of law enforcement experience." He didn't know why he told her that. He felt comfortable with Stella and felt like he could tell her anything. That didn't happen very often with Ray.

Stella looked at her phone. "I have to be at work in an hour and need to go home and change and pack my lunch. Thanks again for changing my tire Ray. Could I cook you a meal as thanks since you won't take any money?" Stella could be bold too!

"I would like that, I don't get many home cooked meals except from my daughter. What's your number and we can decide on a day and time." Stella gave him her number and he put it in his phone and called her to make sure he had the right number. Her phone buzzed on the table. He got up with her.

"It was really nice meeting you Stella. See you soon." He kissed her on the cheek as he helped her get into her car. He watched her drive off and smiled. Things were looking up!

 **A/N: Ray kept talking to me and I had to let him have his say! More Ana and Christian next chapter and they will meet Stella. Thanks for reading, reviewing, favoriting and following this story! I really appreciate it.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Written in the Stars**

 **By Tvdfanpam**

 **Chapter 37**

 **More Ray and Stella**

Ray said goodbye to Stella at Starbucks and got in his 'new' car. He dialed Ana through the car's hands free program and she picked up on the first ring. "Hi Dad! Hope I wasn't interrupting anything important!" Ana said breathlessly. "I called to remind you we are having Thanksgiving here at the new house this year. My first Thanksgiving with Christian! Hope you can make it! Mom and Bob won't be coming and Grace and Carrick are going to be out of town. You can bring a date if you want to!"

"I might do that!" He said with a smile. "I met someone today." He told his daughter. Ana squealed in the background. Ray winced at the loud noise.

"Tell me all about her! What's her name? How did you meet?" Ana was full of questions. Ray sighed and told his daughter about his coffee date with Stella as he drove back to his new house.

Three days later…Stella was running around her small house. She had got off work a little later than she planned and had to stop by the grocery store and get beer and wine. She ran into her bedroom to the master bathroom and showered and changed into a comfortable knit Luluroe dress and tidied her house a little bit more. Ray Steele was coming for a home cooked meal and she wanted everything to look just right. It had been some time since she had cooked a meal for anyone besides herself and her elderly father.

She was making a sheet pan supper she saw on the Food Network: boneless pork chops, Yukon gold potatoes and fresh green beans and a chocolate cake! The cake was ready, just had to put the sheet pan in the oven. She bought some Michelob Gold beer and some Stella Rosa Moscato wine and they were chilling in the fridge.

Ray rang the doorbell and took a deep breath. He was nervous! First date in two years! Stella answered the door a little breathless. Ray stared at the pretty lady in front of him. She was prettier than he remembered! "Hello Stella! Good to see you again." She stepped aside so Ray could come in. He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek and handed her a pot of mums. She smiled at that! "I thought you could plant these and have them for more than a few days."

"Thank you Ray. That is very thoughtful of you. I love flowers and these look like the kind that come back every year. I will plant these in my yard on my day off." He followed her into the small house looking around.

"Nice house. Have you lived here long?" He said to make conversation. It was a nice older home in a good neighborhood. She nodded her head yes.

"It was my grandparents' home. I inherited it when they passed five years ago in a car accident. My grandpa was too old to drive and he fell asleep at the wheel and ran into a tree a few blocks from here." She frowned, not knowing why she told him all of that. She didn't usually tell people that when she first met them.

"My grandparents are gone too and I was their heir. We have small families in common." Ray said trying to make her feel better. She smiled at him.

"I have Michelob Gold. Would you like a beer?" She asked, hoping he liked that kind. He nodded and she went to the refrigerator and got a beer out for him. She pulled the wine out as well and turned to Ray. "Care to open this for me? I am great at breaking off the cork into the wine!" He laughed and took the bottle out of her hand and picked up the corkscrew laying on the counter and quickly pulled the cork out in one piece. It made a 'pop' as he pulled it out and laid it on the counter beside the corkscrew. He poured her some into a glass that was on the counter.

"Thanks for the beer. I'm not a wine drinker but will drink almost any beer." They clinked bottle to glass and took a drink. Stella turned to the stove and opened the oven door to check on supper. The smell of cooking meat wafted out. "Whatever that is, it smells delicious." Ray said with a smile, practically licking his lips in anticipation. He leaned against the counter not sure what to do.

"I made pork chops, roasted potatoes and green beans. There are some dinner rolls to heat up and I also made a chocolate cake. I hope you are hungry!" Stella teased Ray, not missing his eyes light up at the mention of cake. The oven timer went off and she put on the oven mitts beside the stove and pulled the food out of the oven. She grabbed a spatula and dished the food onto the waiting plates and they carried them to the small dining room where she had the table set for two.

"This tasted great Stella. Thank you. I eat a lot of take out or chicken pot pies that I can bake in the oven though don't tell my daughter, she would be horrified. She brings me food to heat and eat every couple of weeks." Ray ate everything on his plate and was eyeing the pan in the kitchen to see if there was any food left.

"Please! Help yourself to more." Stella said and Ray practically jumped up and ran to the kitchen to get more. "I'm glad you like it." She wasn't a big eater and had trouble eating the food on her plate with her stomach tied in knots.

They chatted as they ate and Stella managed to eat half of her food; that was a good amount for her. Ray ate two pieces of cake and Stella promised to send some home with him. They went in and made quick work of cleaning up the kitchen then retired to the living room with more beer and wine. Stella curled up on the end of the sofa and Ray was on the other end. He smiled at her and her stomach did a flip.

They talked about movies they liked; they both liked action/adventure and Ray was surprised to find out that Stella had seen all the Avenger movies and all the Transformer movies. He had all of those and watched them on the weekends when he wasn't fishing. Stella told Ray she used to go fishing with her dad and hated taking the fish off the hook but loved the taste of fresh fish cooked over a campfire. Ray stared in surprise. Not a lot of women liked to camp, let alone eat fish over a fire! His heart began to race!

"I know we haven't known each other very long, but would you like to go to dinner next Thursday with me? My daughter is having Thanksgiving Dinner in her new house and she will have lots of food. She said I could invite people." Stella sat her wineglass down on the coffee table. "Your dad would also be welcome." Ray said quickly. "Ana won't mind, the more the merrier."

"Where does your daughter live?" Stella asked. Ray told her in Edmonds. "Can I let you know?" Stella's heart was racing now. Dinner with the family? She wasn't sure if she was ready for that yet. "Who else will be there?" She asked casually, taking another sip of her wine.

"Some of her husband's family, I think." And the staff, but he wasn't going to tell Stella yet who his daughter was or who she was married to.

 **A/N: Short chapter with Ray and Stella! Thanksgiving at the new house next with Ana and Christian.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Written in the Stars**

 **By Tvdfanpam**

 **Chapter 38**

 **First Holiday at the New House**

Ana had been up since 5:00 am getting the turkey and ham ready to go in the ovens. She had two ovens and was glad since she was cooking so much food. Christian told her not to cook so much but she wanted to. Cooking was her favorite thing to do beside read books and she was thrilled to be cooking a holiday meal for her family in her first home! Ray and his new girlfriend Stella were coming and Kate and Ethan Kavanagh plus Elliott and Mia. She was cooking for 13 people including the staff. She had to beg Christian to include them she said they felt like family as much as they were around each other. He said they could eat in the family room in the basement but not with the family.

Christian had Taylor do a discreet background check on Stella Martin and was pleasantly surprised. No secret husband or prior arrests; just a hard working single lady. Her dad declined coming with them, his lodge was having a Thanksgiving dinner and he preferred to stay close to home. Ray was glad, he had met Stella's dad and didn't particularly care for him. He was not very friendly.

Stella had baked a chocolate pecan pie and a pumpkin pie. It wasn't Thanksgiving without pumpkin pie Ray informed her. She promised him he could take the leftover pie home with him. He was going to hold her to that! Ray picked her up and helped her load the pies in the back of the car. He was driving the SUV since his pickup truck sat up so high and Stella had trouble climbing into it. "Ready to meet my daughter? She is very excited to meet you. That is all she has talked about the last two weeks." Ray pulled out of Stella's drive way and began the drive to Ana and Christian's house. He took a deep breath. "My daughter is married to Christian Grey. I don't know if I told you that already." He knew he hadn't but was trying to make it seem like he forgot. Stella sucked in a breath in shock and looked down at her jeans and casual shirt.

"Maybe I should change clothes…" Stella started to say. Ray squeezed her hand.

"No! You look perfect. Ana's not like that. She won't care what you wear. She will hug you when you walk in, be prepared. She's a hugger." Ray rambled on now, thinking he should have told Stella about Ana and Christian Grey before today. "Their head of security will ask you to sign an NDA when you get there. People are curious about Ana and Christian; paparazzi stalk them when they are out in public. Ana wears coats to hide her pregnant belly. They haven't announced their due date yet because they don't want it known. There are very private people." Ray hoped he explained things without offending Stella. He really liked her and wanted to see where their relationship would go.

"It's probably better that you told me now on the way there. I would have fretted and worried about it." Stella confessed. "No pressure at all!" She tried to make a joke.

They pulled up and Ray punched in the code on the gate and it swung inward. They drove up the drive way and Stella tried not to gawk! It was beautiful and looked stunning with the fall foliage. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw the house for the first time. It was beautiful and Stella had never seen such a big single family home up close before. Her hands started to shake. "Hey! They are really nice. Christian is down to earth and Ana is a sweetheart. They will like you and I hope you will like them. I hope you do because I want you and Ana to like each other. Her mother lives in Georgia and she needs a mother figure here." Ray put the car in park and turned to Stella and took her hands and pulled her close to him and kissed her. "Just be yourself; they will love you, er, like you as much as I do." Shit, he almost told her he loved her. Stella smiled a secret smile like she knew what he was thinking.

Someone knocked on the window startling them. Ana stood there in her cute little maternity dress with her hands on her hips. "Are you going to make out in the car or come inside?" She said laughing. Ray got out and hugged his daughter, careful of her tummy. He kissed her on the cheek then went around and helped Stella out of the car.

"Ana honey, this is Stella Martin. Stella, this is my daughter Ana Grey and her husband Christian." Christian walked around and put his arm around Ana while Ray was helping Stella out of the car. They all shook hands. Ray went to the back and opened the hatch to get the pies out of the back. "Stella made dessert."

"Hi Stella." Ana reached over and hugged her as Ray said she would. "I'm so glad to meet you and happy you could come and have Thanksgiving Dinner with us today. Dad said you are a nurse. That is great! I wanted to be a nurse when I was a little girl. Dad bought me a nurse's uniform with a cape and a little hat and a little bag with a stethoscope in it. I practically lived in it when I was seven!" Ana put her arm through Stella's and guided her into the house. "Come in and make yourself at home. Let's go in the kitchen. I have a few things I am watching. Do you like to cook? I love to cook." Ana chattered excitedly as she led Stella into the kitchen.

Stella was amazed! Ana was so happy to meet her. That put her right at ease. She tried not to stare at their beautiful multimillion dollar home that was decorated with muted earth tones making it feel very homey. The chandelier in the foyer she had read about in Seattle Today magazine and was one of a kind, commissioned by the previous owner by a local artist. It was rumored to be worth over $250,000.00. The kitchen was amazing! The view of the Sound was breathtaking and she loved the fireplace in the hearth room. She tried not to stare but it was spectacular.

"Ana, thank you for inviting me. Your home is beautiful. I wouldn't ever get tired of the view of the Sound." Stella sat down at the breakfast bar when Ana gestured to it. Ana was looking in pots on the stove and opening oven doors.

"We are glad you could come. It's too bad your dad had other plans. I wanted to meet him too." She said sincerely. Stella was touched by that.

"Can I help you with anything?" Stella asked. Ray and Christian came in each carrying a pie. They placed the pies on the breakfast bar in front of Stella and Christian stole a cracker with cheese and summer sausage off a platter. He put the whole thing in his mouth. Ray saw him and did the same.

"I saw that!" Ana laughed, turning around. Her five month pregnant belly was prominent; she hadn't gained weight anywhere but her belly and her breasts. She put a hand on her belly. Christian immediately was at her side in concern grabbing onto her. She tried to bat his hands away. "I'm fine. Just a kick." Christian put his hands on her belly hoping to feel. He wasn't disappointed. "The baby has started kicking this week." She announced to Ray and Stella. Ray walked over and put his hand on her belly too. "I went to the doctor Monday and he said we are going to have a big baby, at least 8 pounds probably bigger."

They waited a minute then the baby kicked again. Ray kissed his daughter on the cheek then sat down beside Stella at the bar. "That was awesome!" He couldn't stop smiling. "You're going to have a soccer player or a football player Ana!" Ray said proudly. "I can't wait for him to be born." He had tears in his eyes.

Ana wiped her eyes and Christian kissed her on the lips. Stella was in awe of the couple. She could tell they were so in love and happy to be having their first child. She wanted to cry too! Hopefully, she could have that with Ray! She wasn't too old to have a child, maybe there was hope yet!

"Hey peeps! The party can start, we're here." Elliott called from the living room. They could hear the door shut and the sound of people coming through the house. Elliott, Mia, Kate and Ethan came walking in the kitchen. They were carrying drinks and Mia had a casserole. "Ana Banana! Give me a hug!" Elliott gently hugged Ana and patted her stomach. "How's my little nephew? Does he move a lot? Can you feel him kick yet? I want to feel it when he does!" Elliott looked around and spied Stella. "Who do we have here?" He walked over to her and took her hand and kissed it. Ray snatched it away, making Elliott laugh.

"Elliott, this is Stella Martin. My girlfriend. Hands off." Ray said, half kidding, but not really! "Mia Grey is standing next to Ethan Kavanagh and Kate is standing next to Ana." He said to introduce everyone. They all nodded or waved to Stella.

Ana was directing Christian and Elliott to remove the ham and turkey from the ovens and had the electric knives ready for carving. Kate was dishing up food and Mia was getting ice in the crystal glasses. They were going to fix their plates buffet style then eat at the elegant dining table in the dining room. It was easier than taking all the food into the dining room. Ethan sat down beside Ray and helped himself to a cracker.

Ray said grace and Ana was first one in the line. Elliott had to pull Ethan back. She had cooked it after all and was pregnant! The staff came up and more introductions were made and Stella didn't know what to think about that! She didn't even know anybody who had a cleaning lady let alone a staff of security and a house manager! The staff got their food and went back downstairs. Gail told Ana she would clean up since she cooked even though Ana said it was her day off.

"After dinner, we thought we would take a boat ride around the Sound." Christian announced. "It is a beautiful day and we won't have the opportunity to go much longer."

They ate and talked and made Stella feel welcome. Ray was so happy they included her in their conversation. He had a hard time making conversation himself and was glad it wasn't left up to him. Ana went out of her way to make sure she felt welcome. She wanted to see more of Stella. She liked her a lot and thought she was perfect for her dad. Kate kept eyeing them, she had never seen Ray smile that much!

Mia was unusually quiet. She wasn't feeling very well and was going home after dinner. "I think I will pass on the boat ride Christian." She said quietly. "I have had a headache all day and need to take my migraine medicine and go back to bed."

"I will take you home Mia." Ethan Kavanagh said. "I have a lot of studying to do and I have two tests on Monday."

"Mia, I have some Excedrin Migraine in the bathroom cabinet. Do you want it? I can have Christian go get it for you." Ana said. Mia was pale and not eating much. "I really don't want you to go home alone. Your room is ready, just stay here." Ana insisted. "Your mom and dad are gone, you don't need to be alone."

"Okay. I'll stay here. Thanks Ana." Christian walked back in the room and handed Mia the medicine and watched her take it. He helped her get up and Kate led her out of the room with her arm around her.

Stella was so moved by their compassion. She could see that they were a close knit family. That made her heart warm and hope bloomed in her heart. She wanted to be a part of it too. She hadn't been part of a family since she was a little girl and craved it.

"We will take the boat out another time then." Christian said sitting down at the head of the table again. "Ana bought some movies, we can watch those instead."

A/N: Stella was pleasantly surprised by the Greys! Thanks for reading and reviewing this story! Check out pinterest for this story: pcwbooks/written-in-the-stars.


	39. Chapter 39

**Written in the Stars**

 **By Tvdfanpam**

 **Chapter 39**

 **Mia's News**

After everyone left for the evening, Christian and Ana went upstairs to check on Mia. Elliott had stayed behind to check on his little sister and he was in the room with her facing her on the bed when Christian and Ana walked in. He wiped her tears.

"How are you feeling Mia? Are you worse? Do we need to call someone?" Ana asked not sure what to do. Grace and Carrick were out of town on a second honeymoon to Paris France and unavailable until Friday.

"No. I will be fine." She wasn't though. " I just, I um, I did something and didn't tell anyone and now I am suffering for it." Mia said tearfully. "I was curious about my heritage so I did one of those DNA tests that are all the rage and found out that I have the BRCA1 mutation." They all stared at her in shock.

"What does that mean exactly?" Christian said, walking over to the bed and scooting Mia over and sitting down beside her. He took her hand in his. Ana walked over to the other side of the bed and sat down.

"That means that I am at a higher risk of developing breast cancer or ovarian cancer. I opted to have a Genetic Health Risk report done when I sent in the DNA sample since I am adopted. And," she took a deep breath, "I found out that I have an aunt, my mother's sister. Apparently, my mother died from breast cancer. She found a lump when she was pregnant with me and she waited to take treatment. By the time she had me, the disease had advanced so far that treatment wasn't an option any longer. She died when I was three months old."

Ana crawled over to Mia and held her why she cried. "When did you find out?" Ana asked gently.

"I got the results in the mail two days ago. I was able to track down my birth mother through Ancestrydotcom and learned of my aunt that way. I contacted her and she lives in Seattle and wants to meet me. She was 10 years younger than my birth mother and was unable to adopt me herself. I want to meet her."

Christian and Elliott exchanged looks. "Mia, give me her name and I will have my head of security run a background check on her. She might want more than to just meet you. If everything checks out, Elliott and I will go with you to meet her." Mia nodded tearfully.

"Can you call mom and dad and tell them? I didn't want them to know that I was curious about my birth family and didn't have the nerve to tell them. This is my punishment for sneaking around." Mia sobbed into Ana's shoulder.

"Mia, they won't care. First things first, you need to schedule a complete physical tomorrow. Mom and dad would tell you the same thing. Then we will see where you stand and go from there. You are not alone and if something is found, we will get you the best doctors to take care of any problems." Christian texted Taylor to come upstairs immediately. He knocked on the door a few seconds later, apparently having ran up the stairs. Sawyer was hot on his heels.

Christian stepped outside and shut the door. "Call Stephen and have him go get my parents. Tell him it is an emergency and we will pay him double time and a half. I will call my parents and let them know to be ready for pick up tomorrow afternoon at the Paris Airport. I need you to call Andrea and have her get me the name of the best Surgical Oncologist specializing in Breast Cancer and I need it tomorrow morning." They stared at him in shock. "Mrs. Grey is fine, it's Mia." Taylor nodded and he and Sawyer left.

Christian walked into the master suite and shut the door. He dialed his mother's number and she picked up on the first ring. "Christian, is everything all right? Is it the baby? What is wrong?" Grace was frantic since it was the middle of the night in Paris.

"Mom, get dad and put the phone on speaker phone." He waited while she woke his dad up and came back. "Mia got some bad news this week. She is devastated. She did one of those DNA tests without telling anyone and paid to have a Genetic Health Risk assessment done too and the results came back that she has a BRCA1 mutation. She found out she has an aunt on her birth mother's side and that her birth mother died from breast cancer after giving birth." There was stunned silence on the other side.

"We need to get her a complete physical to rule out anything. Tell her we love her and we will be on the next flight home tomorrow." Grace said tearfully. "I can call in some favors and get her an appointment tomorrow with Dr. Havens." Christian interrupted.

"Stephen is flying out of Seattle tonight. He will pick you up tomorrow afternoon in Paris. I can fly in any doctor you need, just tell me who the best is and I will get them here."

"Okay. We have a plan. Tell Mia we are on our way and not to worry."

 **A/N: the story needed a little drama.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Written in the Stars**

 **By Tvdfanpam**

 **Chapter 40**

 **Another Twist**

The last three weeks had been very emotional for the Grey family. Mia saw the best specialists in their field for breast cancer and ovarian cancer. She had every test ran that could be ran. She found out the week before Christmas that she had a 40-85% higher chance than someone without the BRCA1 mutation to have breast cancer in her lifetime.

She didn't have it yet and that was good news! Younger women who had breast cancer usually had a more aggressive form of it than older women. She had to make the decision to have a double mastectomy or live with the knowledge that she could have breast cancer at some point in her life. Grace and Carrick were practically attached to her, they came back from their second honeymoon and had been going with her to doctors' appointments and mammograms.

Christian had Welch his head of security for Grey House run an extensive background check on Mia's biological aunt. Her story checked out and she was anxious to meet Mia. The family decided to have her come to the Greys' home in Bellevue Washington. Mia had been having tests run and doctor's appointments nonstop and she was exhausted and emotionally drained.

The whole family was there waiting with Mia for Sarah Johnson Brown to arrive. Drew Reynolds had gone with Taylor to pick her up and was surprised when she opened her door. Sarah Johnson Brown was the sister to Susan Johnson Reynolds who had been married to Drew Reynold's brother Benjamin who died from a roadside bomb in Iraq when he was in the Army before Mia was born. She looked just like her sister and so did Mia!

Mia was going to be surprised that she had an aunt and an uncle! Her adoption records had been sealed so there was no way of knowing before Mia did the DNA testing who she was related to. Christian and Elliott had both privately decided to take the DNA tests themselves since they all had been adopted by Carrick and Grace Grey. They were waiting for their test results. Who knew who they would find out!

Carrick opened the door for Sarah Johnson Brown who was followed closely by Drew Reynolds. "Sir, I just found out when I went to pick up Mrs. Brown that she was related to my late brother by marriage, his late wife's sister." Grace was stunned but recovered before Carrick did.

"Please, come in. It's nice to meet you Sarah. I am Mia's mother Grace Grey and this is my husband Carrick. It seems that you have met Drew Reynolds already. He's part of the security team for Mia's brother Christian Grey and his wife Ana." Grace introduced Sarah to the rest of the family: Elliott, Christian and Ana then finally Mia.

"Hello everyone. Mia it is nice to meet you. You look just like your mother did at that age. I brought some photos for you to see. Drew Reynolds is your father's brother, your uncle. I didn't know until he came to get me and he looked like he had seen a ghost! We were both young when your parents died and we didn't really know each other and lost contact over the years. You were put up for adoption when Susan died and Drew had enlisted in the Army himself at that point." Sarah was so nervous and rambling on about anything she could think of. The people in the room were staring at her. She looked like an older Mia!

Mia got up and hugged her new aunt then her new uncle. "Please everyone sit down. We have snacks and drinks in the kitchen." Grace and Ana got up and went to get the refreshments. The Grey family with the two new additions sat in the family room and talked and laughed and cried. Mia saw pictures of her parents' wedding and Drew and Sarah were in the wedding party! Mia also saw pictures of her mother pregnant with her and her father Benjamin in his Army uniform.

"I had good news and bad news." Mia began and Sarah and Drew sat up straight to listen. "In all likelihood, I will have breast cancer." She couldn't help but sob into Ana's shoulder. "It's bittersweet. On one hand, if I hadn't sent in that DNA test, I might not have known until it was too late for treatment but I wouldn't have found out I had any biological family either."

Sarah got up and moved over to where Mia was sitting and sat down beside her. "Your mother was almost five months pregnant when she found the lump in her breast and already a widow. She was adamant that she wouldn't have any treatments until you were born. She said she was a mother first and couldn't put your life in danger. The cancer was very aggressive and she was bedridden the last two months. She was so happy to have you and kissed you and told you she loved you when you were born. You were planned and loved." Sarah told Mia that her father did know about her before he died but Drew said he didn't know. They apparently were waiting to tell everyone until she was farther along.

Everyone in the room was crying. Christian took Ana out of the room. He was afraid it would be too upsetting for her. She couldn't imagine going through all of that; losing her husband then having breast cancer and being pregnant. She sobbed into Christian's shirt. "Life is so unfair sometimes."

"Baby, we need to go home. You need to rest. This is too sad and stressful for you. Please, let me take you home." Christian pleaded with Ana as he held her close. "We can see Mia tomorrow. We need to take care of our baby now."

Taylor and Sawyer left with Christian and Ana. She went to lie down in their bedroom when they got home and Christian went to the baby's room and sat down in the rocking chair. He went in there a lot when he couldn't sleep at night and imagined rocking his son to sleep. He thought about his life before he was adopted and the time spent with his mother. The only thing that stuck out in his mind was her telling him they were from Detroit.

He got up and put the stuffed teddy bear back in the chair and left the room and went to his office downstairs. He sat behind his desk and took a notebook out of the desk drawer and made a list. He wanted to find out if he had any family in Detroit Michigan. What if he had any aunt or uncles out there? He never had wanted to know before but Mia's ordeal changed his thinking.

"Hey baby. Whatcha doing?" Ana said as she came in and sat down on Christian's lap when he moved his chair out. "I couldn't sleep for thinking about Mia. I hope she is going to be okay. I don't know how I would cope with wondering if I was going to have breast cancer or not. Maybe we can check into breast cancer research and see if there are any tests being done on women with the mutation. There has to be a way to know for sure if she will have the disease or not."

"That is on my list of things to check into." Christian kissed his wife softly on the lips then placed his hands on her belly. He loved feeling his child in there. "I want to find out if I have any living relatives." He said softly. Ana ran her fingers through his hair to comfort him. "Who know if they would even want to know me but I would feel better if I knew if there was anyone out there."

"Why haven't you done that before now?" Ana asked gently. "I figured you would want to know if you had any gold digging relatives out there." Ana said seriously. "Surely, if people thought they were related to you, they would think they were entitled to their share of your wealth." A lot of people thought that they were entitled to their rich relative's money even though they didn't do anything to earn it!

"I felt disloyal to my mom and dad. They have given Elliott, Mia and me the best childhood. Our mom and dad were so happy to be parents, they told us every day growing up how lucky and happy they were to be our parents. I didn't think I needed any more family. But seeing Mia's face today when she met her aunt and found out Drew was her uncle, I saw that same wistful look on Elliott's face that must have been on my own face." Christian sighed really big. "If they want money or need money, I would probably give it to them." He confessed. "I can't explain the feeling. I used to think that we didn't need anybody else but Mia is thrilled to have more family. She always wanted more siblings. Mom and dad said their family was complete when Mia joined but now that we are having our own family, I want to know more."

"I guess I understand, I think. You want to know who else is out there. You want our son to have a big family. I can see that. I never had aunts or uncles, both of my parents are only children and their parents are gone. You want to make sure he doesn't grow up alone."

"It's just I found out how important family is to have around you when you go through something like what Mia did. She wants to live every day to the fullest surrounded by her family because she doesn't know when her last day will be. I want to do that too."

Taylor walked in with the reports that Christian had asked for earlier. He had Drew Reynolds background check. "It lists one brother deceased, one sister in law deceased. I guess we never had the need to dig any deeper."

 **A/N: I recently met an uncle that had been put up for adoption in 1959. He grew up in the same town as his half siblings and never knew it! He found my sister on Ancestrydot com. That was a strange conversation to have with my sister when she asked me if I knew that Grandma D had given a child up for adoption. Our family knew it but the adoption records were sealed until just recently and we had no way of finding out who he was or where he was.**

 **He said his birth mother gave him the greatest gift when he was put up for adoption. He had a magical childhood and I like to think that is what the Greys did for their children.**

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing! I am so thrilled by the response from this story!**


	41. Chapter 41

**Written in the Stars**

 **By Tvdfanpam**

 **Chapter 41**

 **Baby is here!**

 **A/N: Thanks for your patience while I took a short break from the story. I have had a really busy month. Enjoy!**

 **Time Jump!**

Ana was in her nesting phase of her pregnancy. She had organized all the cabinets and the drawers in the whole house and had bought enough diapers, wipes, and baby paraphernalia for three babies! She was feeling very good and had energy spurts and was also very frisky! Christian loved it and was ready to make love to his wife whenever she wanted, he thought they were on their honeymoon again!

Baby watch had started in Seattle and Ana and Christian could not go anywhere without the paparazzi stalking them. She was off on official maternity leave and left Kate in charge of the office. There were polls around town about when the baby would be born and if it was a boy or girl; they had managed to keep that secret! And if the baby would have red hair or not. Ray Steele had been stalked by the paparazzi also because it was known he was Ana's dad and they wanted every possible angle covered for the big event.

Ray and Stella were still dating and Ray was going to ask her to marry him. He had talked to Stella's dad; he was a very unhappy man who wanted to be miserable just for the sake of being miserable! Ray got his blessing to marry Stella. He said that Ray could have her that nobody else wanted her! Ray decided then that he would limit his interaction with him. He would never tell Stella or anyone else what her dad said to him either!

Ray had picked up her ring from the jewelers and was trying to figure out the best way to propose when Ana called him and told him they were headed to the hospital! The baby was coming! He raced out of his office and jumped in his car not even noticing the two cars following him. He drove to the hospital as fast as he could and parked and ran to the entrance. There were already paps there waiting for him. Someone must have alerted the media.

"Mr. Steele, is your daughter in labor? What is she having? Are you going to be in the delivery room with her?" Ray glared at the reporter.

"No comment." Ray pushed past the reporter and went inside. Drew Reynolds was coming out of the elevator and met him in the lobby. "Drew, how is Ana?" Ray said frantically. Drew motioned for him to get back in the elevator with him.

"Sir, she is doing fine. Her water broke an hour ago and her contractions were 10 minutes apart. Mr. Grey wanted to come to the hospital this morning when her contractions started but Mrs. Grey said she would be more comfortable at home until closer to time to give birth." They rode the rest of the way up the elevator in silence. They got off on the labor and delivery floor. There were guards stationed outside the double doors.

"I am here to see my daughter Ana Grey. She called me and said she is in labor." Ray explained to one of the guards. He went to get his ID out of his wallet and Sawyer saw them through the door and unlocked the door. "Thank you Sawyer. How is Ana?" He asked. "Has she had the baby yet?"

"Not yet sir, but it won't be much longer." Sawyer led them to Ana's room and they greeted Taylor who was standing outside. "Are the guards necessary?" Ray asked. "Surely, no one will try to break in to Ana's room…" Taylor grimaced.

"Sir, there have already been kidnapping threats against young Mr. Grey." Ray paled. "We have guards stationed at every exit and five undercover cops in the hospital. "No one will get to the baby, I can assure you." Ray nodded, he couldn't speak for the lump in his throat.

He knocked on the door and heard Ana's muffled come in. "Hey baby girl. How's it going?" Ray asked and walked over to the bed and leaned over and kissed his daughter on the forehead. She squeezed his hand as another contraction came. "How are you holding up son?" Ray asked Christian kindly. His hair was a mess! He had been pulling on it and he was pale and a little shaky.

"Better when this is over." Christian said, shaking hands with Ray. "My mom and dad are on their way. "The contractions are coming every two minutes now, Ana should be ready to push soon." Ray turned red.

"I will be out in the hall with the security baby girl. Call me if you need me. Oh, and I got a ring for Stella." He whipped it out of his pocked and opened the box to show to Ana and Christian. "Do you think she will like this?" He asked. Ana laughed then sucked in a breath when she had another contraction. They waited until it passed. She had opted for natural childbirth with no drugs. She even had Christian take birthing classes with her!

"She will love it dad. I am sure she will say yes. She loves you." Ana had tears in her eyes. Everything made her cry right now. She would be glad when the baby came out and her hormones weren't so out of whack.

"Okay, I will step out. Baby girl, you can do this. I am so proud of you. So hurry up and make me a grandpa! I can't wait to see my grandson!" He squeezed Ana's hand again and walked out of the room. A nurse walked in and checked Ana to see if she was dilated to 10 yet. She was!

"Things will speed up now. I will page the doctor and you are going to want to push. Wait until the doctor gets here. Mr. Grey, you need to put on the set of scrubs we provided for you and wash your hands with the special soap. There is a mask for you to wear when it's time for the delivery. We will have a stool for you to sit on and you need to stay on it so you don't faint and fall in the floor." Christian nodded then jumped up to get into the scrubs. He ran to the bathroom to change.

"Mrs. Grey, we are going to start prepping you for the delivery. It looks like it will be anytime now." The doctor said as she walked in and washed her hands then sat on the stool to check on Ana. Her special team of doctors and nurses were working around the room to get ready for the birth. Christian came out and sat down on the stool and leaned over and kissed Ana on the cheek.

"Just a few more minutes Ana and we can meet our baby boy." He said with tears in his eyes. Ana was getting into position to push the baby out.

"One more big push Mrs. Grey, that is great!" The doctor said and the baby came out. Christian got to cut the umbilical cord and saw a shock of dark red hair! "Baby boy Grey looks good!" He cried out at being out of the womb. "Just a few more pushes to get the placenta Mrs. Grey and you can hold your baby."

The baby was taken to the corner of the room to be weighed, measured and given the Apgar test. "Apgar 9." It was recorded on his chart. He had his footprints taken and was cleaned up and checked out by the pediatrician in the room. A nurse came over to the Greys with the baby. "Here's your son."

He was placed on Ana's tummy and they looked down in awe! He looked up at them and yawned really big. He had grey eyes and dark red hair that was a mess just like his dad's! His feet were big and he was waving his fists around. Christian puffed up in pride. His son looked just like him! He was amazed and the tears ran down his face. Ana reached up and wiped a tear away. He ran his finger down his son's small arm. He couldn't stop looking at him.

"Hello there Theodore. We are so happy to meet you." Ana whispered as she raised him up and kissed his head and tried to smooth down his hair. "Do you want to hold him Christian?" She asked. Christian picked him up and he fit in his hands! He was so small!

"I'm your daddy." He kissed his son's forehead and cuddled him close. "Thank you Ana. He's perfect." He said as more tears fell down his face. They were in their own little world and didn't notice the hustle and bustle going on around them.

"We need to take him to the nursery for blood tests. We will bring him back in a few minutes." The pediatrician said to the new parents.

"His bodyguard will go with him. He's not to be left alone." Christian said. Ana interrupted him.

"You go with him Christian. I don't want him out of your sight." Ana said fearfully. He kissed her on the lips and followed their son out of the room.

"Sawyer, don't let anyone in this room, I am going with my son. Drew follow me." Sawyer tried to peek at the baby but he was covered up when he was brought out. Ray was in the waiting room with the rest of the family. "They are working on Ana and she will be sent to a private room soon. She doesn't want anyone in there while they are finishing up." Sawyer nodded. "Taylor, make sure you have an NDA from everyone who was in the room during the delivery and make sure no one took pictures!" That was his fear that someone took pictures of Ana unknowingly while she was half naked.

Ana and baby were in the private suite of the maternity floor and security was tight. The hospital was on lockdown. You would think Kate Middleton was there! Baby Grey made headline news around the world! Christian was so glad it was over! Ana had a routine pregnancy and birth with no complications and they would be able to go home in two days.

The family came in and Ray was the first to hold Theodore after Ana and Christian. He was in love! Teddy Grey was a beautiful baby and he was so choked up he could hardly speak. "Baby girl, he is the most beautiful baby I have ever seen. You did great!"

Baby Theodore was passed around and cuddled and awed over by the whole family. Ana and Christian looked at their family as they fawned over their son. Grace cried and cooed at her grandson. Carrick even took his turn holding his new grandson. Kate came in and hugged Ana and Christian and then took the baby from Elliott. "I need to hold my godson. Give him to me."

He started to fuss after a few minutes and root around. "Eh, Ana, I think he needs you." Kate said blushing. She didn't want any part of breastfeeding. She handed the baby to Ana.

"Thank you all for coming. We need some privacy now." Christian said firmly. He was ready for some alone time with his wife and son. Everyone left shortly afterwards and he helped Ana to get the baby to latch onto her breast. He smiled in satisfaction as he watched his son nurse from his wife's breast. "This has been the best day ever!" He kissed Ana softly and rubbed his son's soft head. "I love you so much Ana. You made me so happy today. I am so proud."

He got up on the bed with Ana and Theodore and cuddled his family close. "I wouldn't trade this life for all the money in the world."

 **The End**

 ****Thank you for reading this story. I will post an epilogue soon! XOXO!****


End file.
